Screaming Ghosts (T1)
by Le Luthon
Summary: Tome 1. Lycée privé. Classe de Troisième. Depuis l'accident de voiture qu'il a eu quelques années auparavant, Nico vit renfermé sur lui même avec un karma pourri, entouré de fantômes plus ou moins cordiaux. Pour lui, seule sa famille en miette compte plus que les autres. Mais si elle venait à éclater subitement ? [Solangelo] ("Shônen-ai")
1. LECON 1: Atteindre le zéro absolu

**PROLOGUE : Comment atteindre le zéro absolu**

\- Monsieur Di Angelo, pourriez-vous vous redresser, s'il vous plaît, fit la voix douce de la professeure.

Nico releva la tête de ses bras croisés sur sa table à la mention de son nom. La prof de Grec lui adressa un petit sourire puis revint à la Démocratie athénienne. Nico fit immédiatement retomber sa tête sur ses bras en soupirant. Depuis tout petit il s'intéressait à la Grèce antique. Il savait déjà tout ce que Mme Love s'évertuait à leur apprendre – hormis peut-être quelques mots de vocabulaire, mais il se taillerait les veines plutôt que de l'admettre. Alors il n'écoutait pas et comme il avait de bons résultats dans cette matière elle ne disait rien. Sauf de temps en temps. Pour la forme. Malgré cela, il était souvent convoqué dans son bureau. Étant sa professeure principale, elle se devait de surveiller ses résultats. Plus aussi excellents dans les autres matières, voir totalement en chute libre depuis…

La cloche sonna la libération du cours de Grec pour la journée. Nico ferma son cahier qu'il avait ouvert juste pour la forme lui aussi. Il rangea ses affaires, mis son sac sur son dos et s'apprêta à sortir de la salle.

\- Monsieur Di Angelo ?

Nico fit volte-face. Mme Love lui souriait chaleureusement comme à son habitude, le fixant de ses grands yeux – dont la détermination de leur couleur restait un sujet de conversation récurrent chez les élèves.

\- Je sais que vous êtes peut-être encore très affecté par les tragiques événements que vous avez vécus…

L'atmosphère perdit un ou deux millions de degrés (on ne va pas chipoter pour quelques zéros).

\- …mais vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de négliger votre avenir, reprit-elle, toujours souriante. Je sais que vous êtes fort : vous affrontez cette situation avec beaucoup de maturité. Mais sachez que si vous avez besoin d'aide je suis là. L'équipe enseignante est là. La C.P.E, le Directeur aussi.

Nico acquiesça. On lui répétait souvent ça. Trop souvent. Mais pour rien au monde il ne demanderait de l'aide. Il détestait ça. Il s'en sortirait seul ou il ne s'en sortirait pas. De toute façon, personne ne voudrait l'aider. Il était, pour tout le monde, le gothique solitaire qui égorge des chatons roux à la pleine lune et ça lui allait très bien. Personne ne venait le déranger. Et plutôt mourir que d'aller voir le Directeur. Mr Céleste est aussi aimable qu'un gardien de prison soviétique par temps de pluie.

\- Allez-y. Vous allez être en retard, le congédia Mme Love.

Nico se détourna et quitta la salle. L'ambiance avait clairement refroidit quand le professeur avait ramené à la surface les fameux « événements tragiques ». Nico avait besoin de se changer les idées et vite. Avant que les souvenirs ne refassent surface. Des mois qu'il essayait de les terrer, de les enterrer. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui le lui rappelait, qui refluait ce qu'il tentait d'oublier. Une chevelure châtain ou brune, un morceau de métal dans la salle de Technologie, un regard sombre, un pneu de voiture. Un petit rien pouvait lui rappeler ce soir-là. Ce triste soir où sa mère et sa sœur avaient perdues la vie dans ce qui était un banal accident de voiture pour les autres.


	2. LEÇON 2: Calme avant la tempête Sophocle

**LECON 2 : Calme avant la tempête Sophocle**

Nico chassa avec rage le souvenir de l'accident. Merci Mme Love. Vraiment. Il s'obligea à penser Histoire-Géographie, cours et tous ses trucs ennuyants. Au moins ça avait le mérite de vider la tête. Quand il arriva devant sa salle, les élèves retraient encore. Il n'était pas en retard s'était déjà ça. Il aurait bien voulu sécher mais il ne se le permettrait pas. Pas avec cette professeure, Mme Caprotine. C'était l'épouse du directeur et ils se ressemblaient sur au moins un point : leur sévérité. C'était une femme froide et intimidante. Tellement, que personne n'osait remuer ne serait-ce qu'une oreille dans son cours. Il déglutit difficilement à cette pensée. Il s'engouffra dans la salle et alla s'installer au fond à sa place habituelle, au calme, seul. Il sortit ses affaires et le cours sur les transformations scientifique et technologique du XXème siècle débuta. Nico se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du sécher finalement. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Tous ces noms célèbres, ses morts affreuses pendant les guerres…Il allait sûrement en baver. Ou pourquoi ne pas aller en cours dans une autre classe ? Techniquement il serait en Histoire, alors on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher grand-chose. Ce qui serait parfait ce serait une classe de sixième sur le monde grec, la fondation de Rome ou Alexandre Le Grand. Ce serrait de l'Histoire, mais de l'Histoire passionnante. Oui, ça se serait parfait…

La cloche sonna. Finalement, Nico était resté à sa place. Et le cours n'avait pas été aussi affreux qu'il ne l'aurait craint. Juste terriblement ennuyant. Il avait pris en note de temps en temps. Pour la forme. Les feuilles noires de mots, distribuées par la prof ne comportait même pas de cartes ou de photo – hormis celles de gens souffrant de tuberculose. Su-per. Alors, qu'elle ne vienne pas se plaindre après que personne ne voulait être le dernier à sortir de sa salle. Personne ne voulait rester une minute de plus avec ce glaçon frapadingue.

Comme d'habitude, Nico était passé à son casier pendant la récré pour échanger ses livres et ses cahiers. Ensuite il était allé tranquillement attendre que la cloche sonne devant sa salle. Car il restait une dernière heure de cours avant de pourvoir aller manger. Musique. Avec le même timbré qui leur servait aussi de prof d'Art. Un type bronzé et blond, souriant, qui faisait défaillir les filles de tout âge en les flattant, et qui donnait l'air d'avoir piqué une tête dans la Fontaine de Jouvence tellement il passait inaperçu au milieu des élèves. Le stéréotype du surfeur australien. On lui donnait au maximum dix-sept ans. En un mot : le type haïssable.

Nico n'eut pas longtemps à attendre dans le couloir. La cloche sonna et les élèves affluèrent en même temps que le bruit. Le professeur leur ouvrit la porte.

\- Prenez tous un instrument dans la réserve. Aujourd'hui c'est fanfare ! leur dit-il avec son grand sourire Colgate.

\- C'est vrai ?! Trop cool, Monsieur Solyra ! s'exclama une fille

\- Combien de fois devrais-je répéter de m'appeler Luke ? fit le professeur avec une petite moue faussement blessé.

\- Désolée…Luke.

Nico s'éclipsa dans la réserve avant de vomir de dégout. Comment pouvait-il profiter de son influence comme ça ?! Il s'avait très bien qu'aucune filles lui résistaient et qu'il les avait toutes à ses pieds. Enfin…Presque. Il y avait un groupe de jeunes filles dans l'établissement, dirigé par une certaine Luna, qui ne voulait ne rien avoir à faire de près ou de loin aux garçons. Et elles n'hésitaient pas à cogner si l'un d'eux était un peu trop entreprenant. Nico les connaissait parce-que…Parce-qu'elles avaient été des amies de sa sœur. Nico ressenti un pincement au cœur et s'en voulu. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Enervé contre le professeur qui l'avait amené à penser à sa sœur, il attrapa le premier instrument qui lui tombait sous le nez et sortit de la réserve où il était le dernier.

\- Les maracas Nico ? C'est plutôt…incongru, lui lança le professeur.

\- Il n'y avait pas d'orgue de barbarie, répliqua sèchement Nico en allant s'asseoir au fond de la salle

Il n'avait pas l'intention de participer de toute façon. _Luke_ ne pouvait pas plutôt faire un cours sur la musique classique ? Nico serrait sûr d'être tranquille avec Beethoven. Il aurait pu dormir avec un peu de chance. Mais non. Aujourd'hui c'était fanfare. Ou plutôt cacophonie. L'heure de cours promettait d'être longue. Il le savait : il aurait dû sécher.

Nico alla chercher son repas au self. Comme d'habitude, il ne se posa à une table que pour manger son entrée et son assiette. Ensuite, il alla porter son plateau, pris sa pomme avec lui et s'enfuit du lycée. Il avait une heure de libre avant de devoir revenir pour les cours de l'après-midi. Sur le chemin vers la tranquillité, il laissa vagabonder ses idées. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva au cimetière, quelques rues plus loin, qu'il se sentit libre. Il passa le portail en fer forgé et se dirigea au fond à droite, vers l'amandier. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous ici et il allait enfin la revoir.

-Bianca ? appela-t-il

\- Je suis là, petit frère.

La tête laiteuse de sa sœur émergea la première du tronc suivie par le reste de son corps immatériel.

\- Hum, techniquement parlant, je suis plus vieux que toi maintenant donc se serait plutôt à moi de…

\- Dans tes rêves ! Tu resteras toujours mon _petit_ frère !

Nico s'assis au pied de l'arbre, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa sœur l'imita.

\- Tu m'as manqué, fit-il

\- Toi aussi.

Elle voulut lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme…avant mais sa main traversa la tête de son frère et y laissa un courant d'air froid. Un léger silence s'installa. Bianca fut celle qui le rompit.

\- Alors ? Raconte-moi. Cette fin de semaine, on t'a importuné ?

\- Oh. Si on ne compte pas ce qu'il s'est passé jeudi pendant les deux heures de Français, alors je dirais ça a été plutôt calme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'est enquit Bianca.

\- Pendant qu'on regardait _Antigone_ de Jean Anouilh, la mise en scène par Nicolas Briançon, Sophocle déclamait SA pièce et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vociférer en grec à chaque fois que le texte divergeait de son original. Je te jure, c'était vraiment énervant.

\- Bien sûr que c'était énervant, petit !

Nico et Bianca sursautèrent. Le fantôme du dramaturge était apparu devant eux.

\- Et je savais que tu pouvais me voir !

\- Et vous entendre aussi, malheureusement.

\- Tant mieux ! Je vais enfin pouvoir expliquer à quelqu'un le ton que devait prendre ma pièce ! Ce que ce petit jeune en a fait c'est de la _χόπροϛ_! C'est une honte, vous m'entendez !

\- Et c'est repartit…soupira Nico.


	3. LEÇON 3: Terminus! Tout l'monde descend!

**Bonjour à tous !**

Le **chapitre 3** était en train de moisir dans mon Document Word, alors je me suis dite que j'allais le poster^^Je suis en vacances alors j'en profite pour écrire un maximum^^

Il ne **se passe pas grand chose** dans ce chapitre par contre. C'est voulu comme une **transition entre le collège et son "chez lui"** (parce que Nico ne dort pas sous les ponts le week end !).

Allez ! Bonne lecture à vous !^^

Et merci ^^ :D

* * *

 **LEÇON 3 : Terminus ! Tout l'monde descend !**

Nico détestait courir où même bouger son corps. Et il détestait se déshabiller devant les autres autant que les odeurs de transpiration. Et le orange des chasubles n'était pas sa couleur, ça le rendait encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Alors on peut facilement deviner que les deux heures de sport de l'après-midi avaient été un supplice. Un martyre. Une torture. Un calvaire. Comme toutes les heures de sport qu'il avait déjà éprouvées. En plus ils avaient commencé la session Basket depuis peu. Et Nico était nul. Le pire des derniers des plus mauvais des moins bons. Devant lui il n'y avait que des gars plus ou moins balèzes, grands et agiles. Et – comme son karma était pourri jusqu'à la moelle – leur prof, « pour équilibrer », l'avait mis avec les meilleurs joueurs. Qui ne lui passeraient jamais la balle évidemment – ce qui revenait à la perdre. Sinon on marcherait sur la tête. Et parmi ces supers joueurs il y avait le favori de l'équipe de Basket du collège, le premier de la classe et aussi leur délégué. Un grand type bronzé, blond avec les cheveux décoiffés en permanence, souriant et qui courait et sautillait comme une gazelle sur le terrain. Un type haïssable et que toutes les filles encourageaient en criant son nom depuis la touche. Pathétique. Elles étaient toutes autour de lui et à ses pieds. Comme pour le prof de Musique. Peut-être qu'ils sont de la même famille. Après tout…Ils se ressemblent et leurs noms de famille sont très proches. Mr Solyra et…

\- Mr Solace ! Je sais que vous faites partie de l'équipe du collège mais pourriez-vous arrêter de jouer avec ce ballon cinq minutes le temps que je donne les consignes pour le match suivant, s'il vous plaît ! s'énerva le professeur.

\- Oui…Mr Suidé, fit le blond en s'exécutant.

Les secondes de match se sont transformées en années-lumière pour Nico dès le premier coup de sifflet. Et les pauses de dix minutes s'écoulaient bien trop vite. A la fin des deux heures Nico était sûr qu'il avait vieillit et que ça se voyait sur son visage. Il ne s'était pas attardé dans les vestiaires et avait filé devant la salle de Mathématiques pour son dernier cours de la journée. Il était crevé. Il voulait dormir. Mais il lui restait une heure à tenir. Il devait le faire.

La cloche sonna et Mlle Olivier les fit rentrer. C'était une femme difficile à cerner : elle était plutôt belle, du genre blonde, mais ses yeux perçant bleu-vert vous sondait jusqu'à l'âme et elle était aussi bien calme et prévenante, que dure et sévère. Bien que jeune encore. Nico n'aurait pas aimé être enguirlandé par elle. Quoique, un peu plus que par Mme Caprotine. Elles étaient les deux plus redoutées, avec le prof de sport, Mr Suidé. Le trio intimidant. Sans compter le directeur. Lui, il était carrément effrayant. Il n'était allé qu'une seule fois dans son bureau. Après le drame. Rrgrgh ! Nico se gifla mentalement d'avoir laissé son cerveau vagabonder ainsi. Il se reconcentra sur le cours de Maths. Euh… Pourquoi la prof ne disait rien ? Elle était censée parler dans un cours, non ?

\- Mr Di Angelo ? Un problème avec le contrôle ?

 _« Le contrôle ? Quel cont… ? Oh merde. Non, pas ça ! »_

\- Non, non. Aucun problème, mademoiselle. Je réfléchissais c'est tout, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

\- Les yeux dans le vague ? fit-elle en arquant un sourcil

Question rhétorique. Elle voyait tout, savait tout, lisait en chacun comme dans un livre ouvert. Impossible de lui mentir. Nico baissa la tête sur sa copie. Il s'avait d'avance que c'était foutu. Il n'avait pas révisé. Il était fatigué après le sport. Mais il n'allait pas passer l'heure à regarder par la fenêtre alors il tenta de rassembler les bribes de connaissances dont il se souvenait, pour répondre aux questions.

La cloche sonna.

\- Terminé ! Tout le monde lève son crayon ! On me rend les copies ! s'écria la prof alors que Nico mettait un point final à sa phrase.

Malheureusement, pas la dernière qu'il aurait dû écrire. Il avait perdu un quart d'heure dans ses réflexions en début de cours et il avait eu un mal fou à se concentrer. Il avait pu répondre à une dizaine de questions…éparpillées dans les exercices du devoir. Il se promit de s'accorder un sourire s'il avait huit…Mais c'était peu probable !

C'est le cœur lourd de frustration et le corps vidé d'énergie que Nico était descendu à la bagagerie, au rez-de-chaussée, prendre sa valise lourde d'une semaine de linge sale et de livres. Une semaine d'internat en moins. Mais encore plein d'autres l'attendaient, et probablement des boîtes à diable plus que des semaines. Nico fila jusqu'à son arrêt de bus. Ce n'est qu'une fois là-bas qu'il s'accorda de souffler pour évacuer le stress. Il vissa ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et laissa le rock d'Oasis - Champagne Supernova envahir son corps. Il se sentit plus léger dès les premières notes. A partir de là, le temps allait passer plus vite. Le bus arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Il grimpa dedans et ne s'arrêta qu'à la gare où il attendit son train. Ce dernier ne fut pas très long à arriver et lorsqu'enfin Nico s'assit à sa place, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. A partir de maintenant, tout glisserait comme sur des roulettes. Dans une heure il arriverait à son terminus. Il sourit à cette douce pensée et appuya sa tête sur la fenêtre. Le doux rock qu'il avait dans les oreilles finissait de le bercer. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormi, épuisé.

Nico fut secoué violemment et se réveilla en sursaut.

\- On est arrivé, petit, lui dit…

Terminus ? C'était vraiment le nom du contrôleur ? En tout cas c'est ce qu'il y avait écrit sur sa veste.

\- Oh…Hum…Merci, balbutia Nico

Le contrôleur lui adressa un sourire étrange. Nico se précipita pour récupérer sa valise et descendit du train. Sur le quai, il éteignit sa musique et rangea ses écouteurs. Il avait parcouru une dizaine de mètre vers le hall de la gare quand une tignasse bouclée brune le percuta et le serra contre elle. Nico frissonna au contact physique. Il n'aimait pas ça mais pour elle il pouvait faire un effort. L'étau se desserra autour de la taille de Nico et le joli visage mat d'une fillette de treize ans apparu de l'imposante chevelure. Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux dorés et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Nico, lui, remua le coin de ses lèvres et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur. Enfin, son autre sœur, sa demi-sœur. Hazel. Même si pour lui les liens de sangs n'avaient aucune importance : Bianca et Hazel était ses sœurs. Et il les aimait autant l'une que l'autre.

\- Content de te revoir mon grand.

Nico releva les yeux et esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Content de te voir aussi Oncle Jules-Albert.

Ce dernier sourit à Nico, tapota l'épaule de son neveu, prit sa valise sans que Nico ne puisse rien dire pour s'opposer et ils allèrent tous les trois à la voiture. Jules-Albert était le frère de leur père et, pour Nico, celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille maintenant. Lui et sa sœur Hazel. Ils ne l'avaient presque pas connu leur père. Il était toujours en « voyage d'affaires » comme leur disait Oncle J-A. Et il avait osé refiler ses enfants à son propre frère. Comme pour s'en débarrasser. Et Jules-Albert les acceptait et les élevait sans rechigner. Alors, quand Nico avait été admis dans son école à une heure de train de la maison de son Oncle – et donc qu'il serait obligé d'être interne la semaine, il avait d'abord était content pour lui : il ne serait plus un poids pour son Oncle.

\- Au fait, grand frère, j'ai une grand nouvelle à t'annoncer ! fit Hazel avec son grand sourire innocent, interrompant les pensées de Nico

\- Hum ? fit celui-ci arquant un sourcil

\- Je vais sauter une classe et j'ai été accepté dans ton collège ! Et Oncle Jules veut bien que j'y aille. Je commence là-bas dans deux semaines.

\- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial !

Nico déposa un baiser sur son front. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux.

\- J'ai aussi dit que la maison me paraîtra vide la semaine, ajouta leur Oncle.

\- On reviendra vite, ne t'en fait pas Tonton ! fit Hazel en prenant la main de son Oncle dans la sienne.

Il y eut un petit silence.

\- Nico ? fit Hazel en fixant le sol

\- Hum ?

\- Est-ce que…je…pourrais rester…avec toi…au collège ? Je vais arriver en milieu de trimestre et…je ne connaîtrais personne…

\- Bien sûr, petite sœur !

Elle releva la tête et lui fit un de ses plus grands sourires.

\- Trop cool !

Elle voulut le serrer à la taille comme tout à l'heure mais se ravisa. Ça ferrait trop pour Nico. En trop peu de temps. Elle savait que son frère n'aimait pas les contacts physiques. Alors quand c'était lui qui faisait un geste amical vers elle, comme le baiser sur son front quelques minutes plutôt, elle en profitait. Parce-que, venant de lui, c'était rare et précieux.

La petite famille, parce-que c'est à quoi ils ressemblaient malgré les disparités physiques – une petite café-au-lait tout mignonne, un grand dadais à moustache, bien charpenté, habillé en costume décalé et un gringalet pâlot – est rentrée chez elle, chez Jules-Albert. Sur le trajet en voiture, Nico avait raconté sa semaine, passant évidemment sous silence, les épisodes ectoplasmiques.

* * *

 **Voilà !** ^^

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review** pour me dire ce que vous en pensez^^

Je vous embrasse ! A la prochaine^^

 **La Gravité**


	4. LEÇON 4 : Cuisine Maison

**Me revoilà^^**

Un **nouveau chapitre donc.** Celui-là est plutôt centré sur **la vie de famille** de Nico. Enfin...Avec sa deuxième famille... C'est comme un **petite pause** dans la vie de Nico.^^

 **Bonne lecture** à vous^^

* * *

 **LEÇON 4 : Cuisine Maison : Sarazin et Sublimation des œufs**

\- Alors ? On regarde quoi ce soir pour notre soirée télé hebdomadaire ? demanda Nico.

Parce-qu'il avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées et du passer du temps avec sa famille.

\- Je crois qu'il y a Fast and Furious qui passe ce soir. lança Jules-Albert depuis la cuisine

\- Oh non ! Pas encore un film de voiture ! se plaignit Hazel

Nico ricana. Les voitures c'était la grande passion de leur Oncle. A tel point qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on s'approche de la vitrine aux modèles réduits même pour les dépoussiérer.

\- Personne-ne-dénigre-l'automobile-dans-cette-maison !

L'Oncle Jules, fit irruption dans le salon, l'œil menaçant. L'intimidation aurait sûrement fonctionné si leur Oncle moustachu et rondouillet ne portait pas un tablier rose à carreaux et en pointant sur ses deux neveux un…fouet dégoulinant d'omelette.

Nico et Hazel échangèrent un seul regard et explosèrent de rire. La menace de leur Oncle s'était dissipée en gaz hilarant.

L'Ongle Jules-Albert est retourné dans la cuisine en grommelant, laissant ses neveux avec des crampes au ventre.

Nico dû reconnaitre que ça lui faisait du bien de rire. Il essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières. Des larmes de joie pour une fois.

Lorsque la salve de rire les quitta, Hazel demanda à son frère:

\- Ça te dirait Jurassic Park, ce soir.

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

\- Je m'occupe d'Oncle Jules, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Puis elle s'élança vers la cuisine Nico sur ses talons. Elle lança d'une voix mielleuse :

\- Oncle Jules ?

Nico sourit intérieurement : Oncle Jules était cuit.

Le frère et la sœur se postèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Hazel fit sa petite moue triste irrésistible :

\- Désolée, Tonton. On ne voulait pas t'offenser.

\- Hum, fit le concerné

\- On sait que l'automobile c'est sacré pour toi…

\- Bien sûr que c'est sacré ! Etienne Lenoir et Joseph Cugnot était des génies ! Frederick Winslow Taylor et Henry Ford aussi ! Il y a aussi…

Et c'était repartit. Un speech sur l'évolution automobile long comme une jambe de girafe. Mais c'était un mal nécessaire parce qu'après il serait à la merci d'Hazel. Encore heureux, aucun fantôme ne s'était ramené à la mention de son nom.

\- …et voilà pourquoi l'automobile est ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Si brillante, si performante. Ce n'est pas un sujet à prendre à la légère.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, Tonton. Tu as raison : c'est passionnant l'automobile.

Comment Hazel pouvait être si convaincante ? Elle était très forte.

\- Mais, Tonton, on l'a déjà vu des millions de fois, Fast and Furious. S'il y a un autre film de voitures on ne dit pas non, Nico et moi.

Son frère lui lança un regard paniqué. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?

Elle ne détourna pas le regard de son Oncle.

\- Il y a un autre film de voiture ce soir ?

\- Bouge pas, je vais voir.

Elle retourna au salon chercher le programme et revint. Un silence se fit pendant qu'elle tournait les pages. Elle finit par secouer la tête. Oncle Jules soupira. Nico et Hazel retinrent leur souffle. Le moment de vérité approchait.

\- Très bien. Vous voulez regarder quoi d'autre alors ?

Nico et Hazel jubilaient intérieurement mais gardèrent un visage de marbre. Hazel se remit à feuilleter et son frère se pencha par-dessus son épaule, pour la forme.

\- Il y a Jurassic Park sur la 2. Ils lui mettent quatre étoiles et demie là-dessus, dit Nico

\- Mais ça va faire peur à ta sœur !

\- Mais non, Tonton ! Je suis grande maintenant ! Ça ira. Si Nico veut voir ça, moi ça me va. Et puis, il revient d'une semaine d'internat, il peut bien choisir pour ce soir.

Oncle Jules soupira. Pour la deuxième fois ce soir, Nico et Hazel firent de l'apnée. Le verdict allait tomber aussi sûrement que la lame de la guillotine sur le cou de Louis XVI. Nico se félicita intérieurement de ne pas avoir formulé ça à haute voix. L'ancien Roi de France ne serait sûrement pas très beau à voir.

\- D'accord. Va pour Jurassic Park, lacha l'Oncle Jules.

\- Merci Tonton chéri ! fit Hazel en serrant son Oncle dans ses bras. Si Nico avait eu un don de clairvoyance il aurait affirmé que leur Oncle était complètement gaga de sa nièce. Le frère et la sœur retournèrent au salon pour se taper dans la main et sauter de joie dans le silence le plus total. Décidément, Hazel était très bonne comédienne. Une redoutable comédienne.

\- Portez vos assiettes dans la cuisine et allez vous mettre en pyjama tous les deux, je m'occupe de ranger ce soir.

\- Nico et Hazel hochèrent la tête et s'exécutèrent. Nico profita de monter à l'étage dans sa chambre, pour prendre sa valise avec lui. Il en sortit son pyjama qu'il enfila rapidement. Depuis l'accident, il ne supportait plus la vision son corps nu et couvert de cicatrices.

\- Nico ! Ça commence ! lui cria sa sœur depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Nico lui en était très reconnaissant d'avoir interrompu le cours sinistres de ses pensées. Un jour prochain, il allait courser son subconscient jusqu'à le plaquer au sol et lui boxer la face jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de le ramener dans le passé à chaque moment d'égarement.

Nico descendit rejoindre son Oncle et sa sœur, tous deux affalés dans le canapé. Il prit une poignée de bonbons dans la boîte sur la table basse et s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil à côté d'eux.

\- Allez. Il est tard maintenant. Au lit les jeunes.

Le film venait de se terminer et Hazel avait gardé les yeux ouvert jusqu'à la fin mais elle luttait contre le sommeil depuis que Nico l'avait vu glisser pour s'allonger et poser sa tête sur le ventre bombé de leur Oncle. A partir de là, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps avant de s'endormir.

Nico et elle souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à leur Oncle. Ce dernier déposa une bise sur le dessus de la tête de sa nièce et fit un signe de main à Nico. Et le frère et la sœur montèrent.

\- Bonne nuit, petite sœur.

\- A toi aussi, grand frère.

Elle lui réserva son dernier sourire de la journée.

Nico entra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte derrière lui et sursauta de surprise en se retournant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! chuchota-t-il au fantôme affalé sur sa chaise de bureau.

L'ectoplasme retournait une figurine en plomb dans ses mains translucides en murmurant des « fascinant… ». Il reposa l'objet de son attention et fit pivoter son assise vers Nico, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Il m'a traversé l'esprit que tu voudrais peut-être que je te conte une de mes aventures pour t'endormir. Comme chaque so…

Trois coups secs à la porte firent sursauter Nico. Encore. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au fantôme et lui recommanda :

\- Ne déplacez rien. Et ne faites pas de bruit.

Le fantôme leva les mains en signe de reddition momentanée. Nico ouvrit la porte.

\- Hazel ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière…J'ai pas envie qu'il recommence. Alors…est-ce que…je peux…dormir avec toi ce soir ?

La question prit au dépourvu Nico, mais il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça.

\- Bien sûr. Entre.

Nico ferma la porte derrière sa sœur et la peluche de cheval qu'elle gardait serrée contre elle. Il failli la percuter lorsqu'il se retourna. Elle s'était figée et fixait le bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Nico, inquiet.

\- C'est qui, lui ?

Le sang de Nico ne fit qu'un tour et se glaça.

\- Qui ? feignit le garçon

\- Le gars sur la chaise.

Attendez quelques instants que Nico et son ami décédé retrouvent leur mâchoire. Elles ont dû rouler sur le parquet et se glisser sous l'armoire.

\- Tu…Tu le vois ? fit Nico, retrouvant une dent

\- Bien sûr ! Quelle question ! fit sa sœur en plantant ses prunelles dorées dans les yeux de Nico. Alors ? C'est qui ?

Nico prit une grande inspiration :

\- C'est Alexandre. Alexandre Le Grand.

\- Pardon ? fit sa sœur.

La mention du nom fut comme un électrochoc pour le fantôme. Il se leva et s'adressa à Nico en pointant Hazel du doigt :

\- Que fait une _νέγρος_ dans tes appartements, cher ami ?

\- Ce n'est pas une négresse. C'est ma sœur, Alexandre.

\- Ta sœur ?

Nico reconnaissait que c'était difficile à croire vu le peu de ressemblance physique entre eux.

\- Oui, ma sœur. Nous avons le même père.

Alexandre s'avança vers les deux ados et fit une petite courbette :

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, chère sœur de Nico. Alexandre III de Macédoine, pour vous servir.

\- Je ne vois pas à quoi vous pourriez me servir sous cette forme, rétorqua Hazel.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?! Comment osez-vous ?! La moindre des politesses serrait de me remercier et de vous présenter à votre tour, demoiselle _νέγρος_! Vous êtes d'une impolitesse contrairement à votre frère ! Vous mériteriez de vous faire fouetter en public pour cela !

\- Alexandre ! Elle ne savait pas. Excusez-la ! Et sachez que de nos jours les « nègres » comme vous les appelez, et les blancs sont sur le même pied d'égalité.

\- Comment ?! Dans quel monde vis-tu ?

\- Le même que le tien.

Puis il ajouta, plus bas :

\- Quelques siècles plus tard cependant.

\- Les choses ont bien changées. Mais pas moi. Je resterai le même quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Et la demoiselle me doit des excuses !

Nico encouragea sa sœur du regard.

\- La demoiselle s'appelle Hazel, répliqua celle-ci.

Alexandre la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds avec un regard hautain.

\- Hazel, lui chuchota son frère. Excuse-toi.

Elle soupira et s'inclina devant le fantôme.

\- Veillez acceptez mes plus plates excuses, votre grandeur.

Elle releva la tête.

\- Très bien, fit le revenant, à partir de maintenant vous vous referez à moi que sous cette nomination.

Hazel le gratifia d'un regard assassin, ce qui sembla satisfaire Alexandre à voir le sourire qu'il affichait.

\- J'espère que ça suffira pour satisfaire son ego, glissa Hazel à son frère. Je ne ferai rien de plus de toute façon.

Nico hocha la tête et reprit à l'intention de son ami :

\- Alexandre ? Reprenons où nous en étions : un récit d'aventure.

\- Lequel, cher ami ?

\- Celui que vous choisirez.

Nico regretta dès que ces paroles eurent franchies ses lèvres. Un sourire perfide se dessina aussitôt sur les lèvres du fantôme.

\- Ce sera les batailles sur la côte africaine pour la soumission des villes, alors.

Hazel grommela en prenant place dans le lit, aux côtés de son frère.

* * *

 **Non Non** Hazel ne possède pas le don de l'enjôlement haha !^^

Mais elle est **très forte.**.. Il faut toujours **se méfier des anges**.

Je vous embrasse tous sur le front^^ !

Newtie


	5. LEÇON 5 : Gravité : origine de

**Coucou ! C'est moaah !^^**

Je poste le chapitre cinq pour **me faire pardonnée** du bug du chapitre précédent^^

Non, non. Il n'y a **aucun jeux de mots** avec mon surnom, absolument pas *innocence* ! ^^

Ce chapitre est censé être **drôle... Sauf pour Nico**. J'ai vraiment hésité à renommer la fanfic **Les malheurs de Nico** XD

Ne me tapez pas ! **Qui aime bien, châtie bien** !

Sur ce, je m'enterre.

 **Bonne lecture !^^**

* * *

 **LEÇON 5 : Gravité : origine de tous les maux**

Le week-end avait été très calme et reposant pour Nico. Pas d'autre fantôme qu'Alexandre, le soir. Mais, lui et Hazel ne se supportaient pas. Et il comprenait sa sœur. Alexandre avait des sautes d'humeurs assez…énervantes, il devait le reconnaître. Le lendemain soir de leur rencontre, Alexandre avait presque supplié Hazel à genou de lui pardonner sa méchanceté de la veille. Et le dimanche soir, il ne s'était pas pointé.

Le lundi matin, il avait quitté la maison pour aller prendre son train. Et la semaine de cours avait déjà plutôt mal commencé. Dès huit heures, alors que Nico était encore fatigué de sa petite nuit, Sophocle avait recommencé à déclamer devant le tableau blanc le prologue d' _Antigone_. Sa version. En grec ancien.

« […] _ὦ κοινὸν αὐτάδελφον Ἰσμήνης κάρα,_

 _ἆρ᾽ οἶσθ᾽ ὅ τι Ζεὺς τῶν ἀπ᾽ Οἰδίπου κακῶν_

 _ὁποῖον οὐχὶ νῷν ἔτι ζώσαιν τελεῖ;_

 _οὐδὲν γὰρ οὔτ᾽ ἀλγεινὸν οὔτ᾽ ἄτης ἄτερ_

 _οὔτ᾽ αἰσχρὸν οὔτ᾽ ἄτιμόν ἐσθ᾽, ὁποῖον οὐ_

 _τῶν σῶν τε κἀμῶν οὐκ ὄπωπ᾽ ἐγὼ κακῶν._

 _καὶ νῦν τί τοῦτ᾽ αὖ φασι πανδήμῳ πόλει_

 _κήρυγμα θεῖναι τὸν στρατηγὸν ἀρτίως;_

 _ἔχεις τι κεἰσήκουσας; ἤ σε λανθάνει_

 _πρὸς τοὺς φίλους στείχοντα τῶν ἐχθρῶν κακά;_ »

Nico en avait eu la migraine et il avait été incapable de noter quoique ce soit venant de la professeure. Sophocle faisait sans cesse un bruit de fond insupportable. Et c'était pire maintenant qu'il s'avait que Nico pouvait l'entendre. Et que celui-ci ne pouvait même pas lui dire de se la fermer – et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait ! Croyez-moi ! – parce-qu'il passerait pour un fou.

Par contre, le reste de sa journée avait été plutôt calme. Personne – comprendre « pas de fantôme » – en Maths, personne en Anglais, personne en Latin – en même temps il n'avait fait que de la traduction et de la version – mais toujours Léonard de Vinci qui trainassait dans la salle de Technologie. Lui ne disait rien, au moins. Et Nico l'ignorait. Et pas de fantôme non plus pendant les deux heures de Physique-Chimie de la fin de journée.

Le mardi, par contre, ça avait été une toute autre histoire. Les heures de sport surtout. Et les fantômes n'étaient pas le problème cette fois. Non. Cette fois, c'était les êtres de chair et d'os. En particulier, ceux qui lui servaient d'équipe.

\- Nico ! Attrape.

Par instinct d'obéissance, Nico avait tourné la tête. Il se maudit intérieurement d'être aussi docile. Un missile projeté à une vitesse proche de celle de la lumière venait droit sur lui. Nico maudit aussi ses réflexes inexistants. Le projectile le frappa au front et sa tête heurta sur le goudron violemment. Il ne vit plus rien.

-Nico ?

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux, pour ne voir que des formes sombres et indistinctes. Il voulut se relever. Mais une douleur fulgurante à l'arrière du crâne l'assaillit. Ses paupières se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes et quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras pour le soutenir. Il voulut se dégager mais n'y parvint pas. Il entendit parler autour de lui mais ne saisit pas les mots cette fois. Ça tête se mis à tourner. Il se sentit voler. Mais ce n'était pas normal pour un être humain. Nico essaya de rouvrir les yeux sans succès. Il remua pour signifier qu'il était toujours en vie.

\- Hé ! Doucement, Nico.

Ce dernier grommela. Il se sentit ballotter et s'agrippa à ce qu'il pouvait. Avant de retourner cohabiter avec les ombres.

Nico fut réveillé une nouvelle fois. Par des petites tapes sur sa joue. Il grogna et fronça les sourcils. Les petites tapes cessèrent. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. C'était très lumineux.

\- C'est bon. Ça ira maintenant. Merci de me l'avoir amené, fit une voix féminine lointaine.

Qui parlait ? Et à qui ? Nico plissa les paupières en direction de cette voix. Mais sa vue n'était pas encore tout à fait nette.

\- Nico ?

Il remua. Mais sous ses mains la sensation était plus douce que celle du goudron. Et c'était blanc. Et le goudron n'est pas de cette couleur. Ça il en était sûr. Où était-il ? Il essaya de se redresser. Et Comment… ?

\- Oh non non non ! Toi tu ne bouges pas de là ! s'écria la voix féminine.

Nico aperçut son visage. L'infirmière. Mme Panacée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment… ?

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

\- Tu as fait une mauvaise chute sur le goudron. Et tu t'es ouvert la tête. Tu as perdu connaissance une vingtaine de secondes.

Elle lui mit un gobelet dans les mains.

\- Quand tu pourras te redresser, bois.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- De l'eau avec du sucre.

Nico voulut se relever.

\- Je vais bien. Je n'ai besoin de…

Sa tête se mit à tourner et il fut pris de nausées.

\- Je t'assure que si. Reste allongé. Redresse-toi progressivement. D'accord ?

Nico hocha la tête à contrecœur. L'infirmière le laissa.

Quand la cloche de la fin de la première heure sport retentit, quelques minutes plus tard, Nico avait encore la tête embrumée. Mais il avait pu boire le gobelet. Pour l'instant il restait assis et réfléchissait. Il revoyait le projectile le percuter. Il porta sa main à son front instinctivement. Il avait une bosse. Génial. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux à l'endroit de l'impact avec ce maudit goudron. Il serra les dents. S'il attrapait le responsable…Non en fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait après ça. L'autre n'avait sûrement pas fait exprès. C'était forcément involontaire. Ou alors. C'était totalement le contraire. La personne avait fait ça délibérément pour soulager l'équipe du poids qu'était Nico. Cette version était la plus logique. Nico maudit un par un les membres de son équipe. Pour être sûr de maudire le coupable.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda l'infirmière.

\- Un peu. Je peux partir ?

\- Essaye de te mettre debout. Doucement, d'accord ? Ça fait un moment que tu es assis.

Nico obéît. Nico, un fois sur ses pattes, vit tout noir un instant et eut quelques vertiges. Il se retint au mur le temps que ça se calme. L'infirmière voulut le soutenir mais il l'a repoussa.

Nico mit un pied devant l'autre. Ça allait.

\- Ça va ?

Nico acquiesça.

\- Bien, tu peux y aller. Revient me voir à midi. Ou avant si ça ne va pas. D'accord ?

Nico hocha la tête.

Quand Nico sortit de l'infirmerie, il repassa une main dans ses cheveux. Même à travers le pansement la blessure piquait. Encore une cicatrice accidentelle. Une de plus. La personne qu avait fait ça allait payer.

Nico pris tout son temps pour retourner dans sa tête ses envies de meurtres et pour rejoindre le terrain de Basket. Le prof vint le voir, confiant son sifflet et son chrono à un élève mis sur la touche.

\- Bah alors, tocard ? Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur ! Ça va mieux ?

Nico hocha encore la tête.

\- Bon, t'es dispensé pour cette fois. Reste sur le banc, ok ?

Nico n'en demandait pas mieux. Il passa donc la dernière heure de sport à regarder les autres courir et sautiller après un vulgaire ballon. Pathétique. Mais étrangement intriguant. Certains étaient plus agiles que d'autres et effectuaient même des acrobaties. Ceux qui faisaient partie de l'équipe du lycée par exemple. Ceux-là défiaient la gravité pour mettre le ballon dans le panier de temps en temps. Nico devait bien reconnaître que c'était captivant. Nico se prit d'envie de leur ressembler Même s'il préférerait passer sous un tracteur plutôt que de le dire à voix haute. Il tenait à sa tranquillité. Et pour ça c'était mieux qu'il soit celui qu'il était. Le gothique mal aimé, emmitouflé dans son cafard et qui discutait avec les fantômes. Et, d'ailleurs, certains de ces revenants étaient ses amis, non ? Non ?

Nico n'avait pas traîné dans les vestiaires et il était passé à l'infirmerie avant d'aller manger.

\- Repasse dans un quart d'heure. Je changerais ton pansement, lui avait dit l'infirmière après l'interrogatoire fiscal de son état de santé.

Non mais ! Elle ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant ? Tout grouper ? Non. Bien évidemment. Qui dit karma pourri…

Nico alla donc manger au self. Et il y resta jusqu'à la fin de son repas pour une fois. Il se promit que ce serait la seule. Le self était vraiment trop bruyant. Il quitta sa place au moment où il groupe s'installait à côté de lui. Bon timing. Il aurait vraiment préféré le cimetière, même si personne ne l'attendrait là-bas aujourd'hui. Il ne verrait que Bianca mercredi après-midi. Comme chaque semaine.

Nico alla faire changer son pansement. Il avait poireauté quinze autres minutes dans la salle d'attente parce-que l'infirmière était déjà occupée avec quelqu'un, avant de pouvoir enfin entrer et s'entendre dire :

\- Je suis désolé je dois filer pour une urgence. Revient me voir à la récréation de cette après-midi.

Quoi ? Mais c'est un complot là ! Il fulminait de rage. Il avait attendu pour rien et il ne pourrait pas aller au cimetière. Le temps lui manquerait pour faire l'aller-retour. Foutu karma !

Nico partit donc en trombe à la recherche d'un coin tranquille dans le lycée. Antithèse. Il finit par se poser dans un coin d'herbe à l'écart. Il mit son sac sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller et vissa ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Il laissa la frustration s'évacuer au rythme d'ACDC. La tranquillité était revenue en lui quelques minutes plus tard et rien ne pourrait la tr…

Quelque chose heurta son flanc avec force. Il toussota et rouvrit les yeux – qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés. Il regarda le trouble-paix avec colère. Encore un ballon ! Bien que de foot cette fois. Non mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui avec eux ?! Si le lutin farceur qui s'amuse avec ses nerfs pouvait bien arrêter, ça arrangerait Nico ! Vraiment !

Nico prit le ballon, chercha des yeux qui l'avait envoyé. Son regard tomba dans de magnifiques yeux vert océan. Il se noya dedans. Il était sûr de les avoir déjà vus. En rêve probablement. Le garçon à qui ils appartenaient – et qui venait vers Nico en plus ! – ne gâchait rien non plus. Un lycéen probablement. Grand, musclé, brun dépeigné et souriant. Mais son charme venait sans aucun doute de ses yeux. Le garçon lui fit un signe de la main, ce qui tira Nico de sa rêverie. Il retira ses écouteurs.

\- Je recommence, fit le brun. Mais amis et moi on est désolés, man. Mais on voudrait bien récupérer notre ballon. A moi que tu veuilles le garder et qu'on te le dédicace.

Des petits rires fusèrent. Nico n'avait même pas remarqué que d'autres était là.

\- Oh. Non non. Tiens.

Nico jeta le ballon au brun et passa son regard sur les membres de la petite bande : trois filles – une brune avec des grands yeux couleur ciel et un look que Nico remarqua tout de suite parce qu'il se rapprochait du sien, une blonde, et une dernière au teint mat et les cheveux coupés en mèches irrégulières – pour quatre garçons – un asiatique baraqué, un lutin latino aux cheveux bouclés, un blondinet et le brun aux yeux magnifiques.

\- Ça te dit une partie avec nous ? fit ce dernier.

Merde. Pourquoi Nico n'était pas un gars normal ? Genre : « Yo, je te connais pas, mais ça te dit un foot ? », « Ouais, grave mec ! Au fait c'est quoi ton nom ? ». Nico savait que le foot c'était comme l'alcool : ça rapprochait les gens. Mais non. Nico détestait bouger son corps et il trouvait ridicule de courir après une balle. Quelle qu'elle fut.

\- Hum. Non merci. Désolé. Je ne suis pas trop de genre sportif et je ne sais même pas jouer.

\- C'est simple. On n'a qu'à t'apprendre, fit l'asiatique.

 _Tentant. Surtout si ça me permettait de côtoyer le brun._ Mais ? Pourquoi pensait-il à ça ?

\- Pourquoi, il ne nous regarderait pas jouer pour la première manche ? fit le latino aux cheveux bouclés. Comme ça il en prend de la graine.

 _Comme ça je me rince l'œil, oui._ Non mais ! Ça suffit la petite voix là ! Concentration Nico, concentration.

\- Ça me va, fit Nico

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant pour faire marche-arrière.

\- Cool, mec !

Le brun lui tendit la main. Qu'était censé comprendre Nico ?

\- D'où tu sors, toi ? fit le latino. Faut que tu lui serre la main.

Nico obéît sans comprendre. La main du brun se referma sur la sienne, faisant accélérer son cœur et il se sentit décoller. Littéralement. Il flancha sur ses jambes une fois debout et faillit tomber sur le brun. Il l'avait relevé avec une telle force !

\- Allez ! Tous au terrain ! fit le blond.

Comme prévu, Nico resta sur la touche avec les filles. Mais il n'en prenait pas vraiment de la graine. Son esprit cataloguait plutôt chaque mouvement – empreints de frime – du brun. Chaque petite voltige qu'il faisait faire au ballon.

\- C'est quoi ton nom au fait ? fit la blonde, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Nico. Et vous ? fit-il en les désignant toutes les trois.

\- Moi c'est Annabeth. Elle, c'est Thalia, fit-elle en montrant la brune du menton. Et ça s'est Piper.

Nico n'enregistrait pas vraiment. Puis une idée germa dans son esprit.

\- Et eux ? fit-il en désignant les quatre garçons du menton.

\- L'Asiat' c'est Frank, continua la blonde. Il nous a dit que tu étais dans sa chambre à l'internat.

Peut-être. Mais Nico n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ça.

\- Le blond, c'est Jason. Le petit-ami de Piper.

\- Et c'est mon frère aussi, accessoirement, Blondie, fit la brune.

\- Ah oui ! ricana la blonde. Le frère de Thalia aussi.

Ah bon ? Ils ne se ressemblaient pas pourtant… Jusqu'à ce que Nico croise le regard du blond un court instant : de grands yeux bleu ciel. A l'identique de ceux de sa sœur. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait à savoir. La blonde poursuivit :

\- Ensuite, il y a Léo. Le latino aux cheveux bouclés et qui sourit tout le temps. Un conseil avec lui : ne lui confie jamais des allumettes ou un briquet. Jamais.

Nico hocha la tête par automatisme. Son cœur accéléra. Il n'en restait plus qu'un. Le brun frimeur. Allez ! Dis son nom. Dis son nom !

A cet instant, le brun mis le ballon dans le filet. Annabeth se leva et s'écria :

\- T'es le meilleur !

Il lui décrocha un clin d'œil et elle gambada sur la pelouse pour le rejoindre. Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa. Sur les lèvres, évidemment. Sinon le karma de Nico ne serait pas en décomposition post-mortem. Thalia prit la relève de la blonde :

\- Et le brun c'est Percy, le petit-ami d'Annabeth.

* * *

 **L'auteur vous parle depuis son bunker.**

 **Ne me frapper pas !**

 **Oui,** je vénère Nico. Il souffre beaucoup (et ce n'ai pas fini !)

Mais c'est parce-que je l'aime !

 **Bises à vous** !

Newtie !^^


	6. LEÇON 6: Des souvenirs qui laissent des

**BWAAAAAAAH ! Me revoilà^^**

J'espère que vous allez bien^^! **Moi c'est au poil** ! Les reviews m'invitent à continuer et je pète le feu grec !

Hum. **On se calme**. Reprenons. Petit résumé du chapitre : Mme Caprotine (Héra) jouera les Cupidons sans le vouloir^^. Au programme, des **discutions musclées** et des **révélations** (qui n'ont pas grand importance pour l'instant...)

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **PS : Attention spoilers ! (pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas lu les _Héros de l'Olympe_ 5)**

* * *

 **LEÇON 6 : Des souvenirs qui laissent des traces**

\- Je suis désolé. Je dois y aller, prétexta Nico.

Et il les laissa en plan, sans répondre à leurs questions. Oui, c'était pathétique. Il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là. C'était trop dur à supporter. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça lui faisait cet effet-là ? Il le ne connaissait même pas ce Percy. Comment pouvait-il lui faire mal à ce point ? Est-ce que c'est _ça_ ? De…l'Amour. Non. C'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être _ça_. Ça faisait trop mal, pour en être. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Nico secoua la tête pour chasser ces interrogations. Et la cloche sonna.

Merde ! Nico fit demi-tour et courut jusqu'à son casier, échangea son sac de sport avec son sac de cours déjà prêt et fila vers sa salle. Et comme sa chance était de mèche avec son karma pourri, il dû traverser la moitié de la cour et monter deux étages. De quoi le faire perdre encore plus de temps. Il hésitait vraiment à sécher là. Premièrement, il avait le moral six pieds sous terre et deuxièmement, il était déjà en retard. Alors cinquante minutes de plus ou de moins, qui verrait la différence ? Mais, il ne voulait pas avoir couru pour des prunes. En quelle salle il était déjà ?

\- Monsieur Di Angelo.

La voix glaça le sang de Nico. Il fit volte-face pour tomber sur sa prof d'Histoire-Géo au regard de glace. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Ne me dites pas que… ?

\- On vous attendait pour commencer. Où étiez-vous ?

\- Je…euh…cherchais la salle.

Il n'avait pas tort. Elle le voyait.

\- Entrez, fit-elle d'un ton sec.

Nico savait qu'il détesterait être le centre de l'attention. Maintenant, il le confirmait. Il fila prendre sa place au fond.

\- Donc, nous en étions restés aux groupes pour l'épreuve d'Histoire de l'Art. Je vais appeler vos noms et vous me direz avec qui vous vous mettez.

Merde ! – il devient urgent de varier le vocabulaire grossier de Nico – Il n'avait pas réfléchi du tout à ça ! Et en plus il était… !

\- Nico Di Angelo ?

\- Euh…Je suis tout seul.

\- J'avais dit par groupe de deux ou trois il me semble.

Nico déglutit. _Χόπροϛ_ ! Il était fichu !

\- Il est avec moi, madame.

Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ce délire ? Qui avait dit ça ? Nico ne savait pas à qui il devait son salut…ou sa damnation. Cela dépendait de celui qui avait…

\- Monsieur Solace et Monsieur Di Angelo, donc.

Solace ? Mais… ? Mais… !? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi il avait fait ça ?!

\- Sujet ? fit sèchement Mme Caprotine

\- Demain, répondit immédiatement Nico sur le même ton avant de s'écrouler sur sa table.

Salut ou damnation ? Sans hésiter : damnation. Eternelle même. Solace et lui étaient les exacts opposés dans cette classe. Et Nico savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser ça. Il n'allait jamais trouver un terrain d'entente. Encore moins avant demain.

Du coup, Nico avait passé l'heure à retourner dans tous les sens le pourquoi du comment il en était arrivé là où il en était. Il se repassait le film et n'y voyait aucune logique. Il ne voyait qu'une seule chose : c'était absurde. Et si il essayait de se changer les idées il ne voyait que l'océan. Ce qui n'était pas mieux.

 **.**

Quand la cloche avait sonné la fin du français, leur dernière heure de cours, Nico avait filé à l'infirmerie faire changer son pansement puis au cimetière, histoire de retrouver un peu de cohésion cérébrale. Aucun ballon ne l'atteindrait ici. Il s'était allongé sous le saule et avait vissé ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Il n'avait aucune envie de se poser des questions superflues et il ne pris pas le temps de choisir une musique en particulier : il mit le mode aléatoire. Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir confié un choix si important au hasard. Celui-ci choisi la pire chanson pour s'accorder à son humeur. Tout SAUF _Still Loving you_ de Scorpions ! Il ragea et s'empressa de trouver autre chose. Il se décida pour Depech Mode – _Enjoy The Silence_ et esquissa un petit sourire. Ce titre était parfait, vraiment.

Il resta dans le cimetière jusqu'à l'heure d'aller dîner. Il ne s'attarda pas dans le self et remonta dans sa chambre juste après. Il visualisait les arguments qu'il sortirait au délégué pour contrecarrer toutes idées trop intellectuelles. Il le voyait venir de loin avec sa charrette de culture générale à étaler. Mais Nico ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds par un blondinet qui abusait des UV.

Nico entra dans sa chambre dont la porte était étrangement ouverte. Il sursauta en voyant la tignasse blonde du délégué:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'écria Nico

\- C'est ma chambre aussi je te signale.

Nico savait ça. Même s'il aurait préféré l'oublier.

\- Non je voulais dire : pourquoi t'es pas en train de dîner ?

\- Parce-que j'ai déjà mangé. T'as d'autres questions comme ça ? Ou on peut directement passer au sujet important ?

Nico grommela.

\- T'es…T'as réfléchi à un sujet pendant ton absence de presque quatre heures ? poursuivit le blond, un peu énervé

Étrange. On n'aurait dit qu'il voulait dire autre chose.

\- Non, répondit Nico

\- Non ?

\- Non parce-que je ne retrouve pas la fiche.

Au délégué de grommeler. Il fouilla dans ses cahiers éparpillés sur son bureau et lui tendit le paquet de feuilles concernant l'Histoire de l'Art. Nico regarda chaque thème jusqu'à ce qu'un retienne plus son attention. Analyse d'une œuvre musicale. Nico parcourut activement les sujets possibles. Ils étaient quatre mais le dernier failli décrocher un sourire à Nico. C'était lui qu'il prendrait que l'autre soit ou non d'accord.

\- Je pensais à…

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il se décide en même temps à parler pour dire exactement la même chose ? Pourquoi ?! Et pourquoi l'autre lui souriait ? Et pourquoi Nico rougissait ? Tout part décidément en sucette aujourd'hui. Bon. On se reconcentre. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans cette situation ?

\- Vas-y.

Raaaah non ! Pas encore ! Il faut que ça s'arrête cette journée pourrie !

\- Non, toi… !

Nico se pinça l'arête du nez. A vouloir être trop poli… Jamais deux sans trois, c'est ça ?

\- Vas-y, fit Nico qui chargea mentalement son premier argument.

\- Ok ? J'y vais, fit le délégué.

Nico garda le doigt sur la gâchette, prêt à tirer.

\- J'avais pensé à _Hey Joe_ de Jimi Hendrix, fit le blond en se passant la main dans les cheveux, guettant la réaction du brun.

Nico se retrouva désarmé. D'un coup. Comme ça. Si facilement. Jamais ça ne lui était arrivé.

\- Alors ? fit le blond inquiet par le manque de réaction de Nico. C'est le dernier des sujets sur les œuvres musicales.

Nico le savait parce-que…

\- Euh…Bah…C'est ce que j'allais te proposer.

\- Cool, fit le délégué avec un sourire. J'aurais cru que les négociations prendraient plus longtemps.

\- Moi aussi, avoua Nico qui hésita à esquisser un petit sourire de soulagement.

Il se ravisa finalement, préférant garder le visage impassible que tout le monde lui connaissait.

\- On va peut-être s'entendre finalement, fit le délégué.

\- Hum.

Un petit silence gêné s'installa pendant que Nico pesait le pour et le contre de ce qu'il allait demander. Il opta pour l'effet de surprise et posa la question qui le tourmentait :

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as voulu te mettre avec moi ?

Il crut voir un éclair de panique dans les yeux bleus du blond. Qui disparut presque aussitôt. Nico avait rêvé ? Le blond lui répondit avec un naturel que Nico trouvait feint :

\- En tant que délégué, je dois veiller à la cohésion dans la classe. Pas de personne mise à l'écart, fit-il en croisant ses bras musclés sur sa poitrine, un petit sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai l'air d'être mis à l'écart d'après toi ? fit Nico avec un étonnement, feint lui aussi.

Will haussa un sourcil comme pour dire « sérieusement ? T'as besoin de quoi d'autre comme preuve ? » et ajouta :

\- Bon on dit rendez-vous demain aprèm', ici, sur le poste informatique de la chambre, pour commencer les recherches ? J'ai entrainement mais bon…

\- Demain aprèm' ? Euh…J'ai quelque chose de prévu.

\- Toute l'aprèm' ? fit Will, suspicieux.

\- Un bonne partie.

\- Je serais au gymnase de 13h à 15h. Pour l'entrainement de Basket. Après ça, tu crois que tu pourras te libérer pour moi ?

« _Pour moi_ » ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Nico décida de ne pas chercher de petite bête là où il n'y en avait sûrement pas.

\- Je m'arrangerais pour être là à 15h alors.

\- Très bien !

La cloche de l'heure de l'étude sonna dans l'internat.

Will retourna à son bureau, avec un dernier sourire à Nico et ce dernier s'allongea sur son lit et vissa ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Le pion passa faire l'appel et demanda à Nico de trouver quelque chose à faire. Nico dit qu'il le ferait mais ni pensait pas vraiment.

\- T'as qu'à commencer les recherches pour l'Histoire de l'Art, lui lança Will avec un sourire moqueur.

\- La flemme, lui répondit Nico avec le même petit sourire.

L'autre n'insista pas. Les deux autres garçons de la chambre entrèrent et l'un d'eux – pas l'asiat' Frank, l'autre – s'écria :

\- Mais Nico ! Tu parles !

Nico l'ignora royalement. Il vit Will et ce mec échanger en silence avec des gestes de bras, qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.

 **.**

A la fin de l'étude, à 21h, Will était parti à la douche et l'autre blond se préparait pour prendre la suite. Et Frank était venu voir Nico. Ce dernier avait été très étonné par cette approche effrontée.

\- Nico ? Je voulais savoir…fit le grand asiat' mal à l'aise, pourquoi tu nous as planté ce midi ?

Un silence oppressant se fit dans la chambre.

Pourquoi fallait-il que les deux autres soient pendus aux lèvres de Nico ? Même le blond qui n'avait aucune affinité avec cette histoire écoutait.

\- J'avais cours.

\- T'aurais pu nous attendre. Et de toute façon t'as mis trop de temps pour répondre. Trouve autre chose de plus convaincant.

\- Ok ! J'avais…un rendez-vous. Avec l'infirmière. Pour qu'elle change mon pansement.

Techniquement il ne mentait pas. Sauf de deux petites heures. D'ailleurs, pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de mentir ? Peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas si il pouvait avoir confiance en ce Frank et aussi parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la vérité lui non plus. La seule chose qu'il voyait c'était deux yeux vert océan.

\- Un pansement ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? continua l'asiat'

\- Une mauvaise chute ce matin en sport.

\- Et c'était très drôle à voir à ce qu'il parait ! fit le blond en s'immisçant dans la conversation. Même que… !

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase : une serviette de bain traversa la chambre et s'écrasa sur sa figure. Le blond qui laissait traîner ses oreilles ragea et renvoya la serviette de bain à la figure de celui qui, sur ce coup-là, avait pris la défense de Nico – parce-que c'était ça non ? On avait pris sa défense – Nico laissa échapper un petit rire. Avant de se rendre compte que la serviette qui faisait de la voltige appartenait à un autre blond. Et des blonds il n'y en avait pas cinquante-quatre dans la chambre. Will. Will venait de prendre la défense de Nico là ? Ce dernier chassa cette pensée. C'était trop difficile à croire. Et de toute façon, le rôle de la princesse en détresse ne lui allait pas.

\- Raconte, fit l'asiat'

Nico revint à la conversation avec Frank. Ce type était sympa de s'intéresser à lui. Ses airs de gros nounours ne trompaient pas. Mais s'il racontait ça, Frank aurait un point de pression sur lui. Et Nico n'aimait pas cette idée-là.

\- Je ne suis pas…très fier de moi, tenta Nico.

\- Pff ! On s'en fiche ! On a tous une ou deux cicatrices dont on n'est pas fier ! Moi aussi j'en ai une.

\- Vraiment ? fit le blond qui laissait encore ses oreilles trainer. Vas-y développe, ça m'intéresse.

\- Toi d'abord, Octave. Et on t'a pas sonné. Et puis, t'as pas une douche à aller prendre plutôt ?

\- Pff, fit répondit le blond avait de filer dans la salle de bain.

Dommage. Nico aurait bien aimé savoir pour Octave. Le point de pression. Toujours.

\- Alors ? reprit Frank.

\- Toi d'abord, fit Nico.

\- J'ai ta parole d'honneur ?

\- Tu l'as. Je t'écoute.

Frank brandit son index pour désigner son arcade sourcilière.

\- Tu vois ? J'avais sept ans. J'étais sur les épaules de mon oncle pendant qu'on se baladait au bord d'une route avec ma famille. Et j'ai heurté un panneau de signalisation. Ça m'a ouvert l'arcade et j'ai eu cinq points de suture. Et le pire c'était que j'étais persuadé de passer en dessous !

Frank laissa échapper un petit rire imité par Nico.

\- Frank ?

Nico et l'interpellé tournèrent la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Encore un blond. Celui du groupe de midi cette fois.

\- Jason ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Désolé de vous interrompre. Je voulais savoir si tu venais à l'entrainement de foot demain aprèm.

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi je ne viendrais pas ?

\- Aucune idée mais on doit absolument mettre une raclée à Percy. Je compte sur toi !

Nico n'entendit plus la suite de la conversation. Percy. Il n'y avait plus que ce nom flottant dans le néant de son esprit. Le film s'enclencha de lui-même. Le souvenir de ce midi. Chaque mouvement sur le terrain. Chaque enchaînement avec le ballon. Jusqu'à ce but. Nico arrêta le vidéoprojecteur avant le moment fatidique. Il savait comment ça se terminait. Vivement qu'il dorme que cette journée pourrie se finisse ! Qu'il arrête de penser. D' _y_ penser.

\- Alors ? C'est à toi, vieux.

Nico revint à sa chambre avec Frank. Qu'est-ce que… ? Ah oui !

\- Ok. Je me suis pris un ballon de basket dans le front, là où j'ai une bosse. Ensuite je suis tombé sur le goudron et j'ai perdu connaissance.

En le disant à voix haute, Nico se rendit compte à quel point c'était ridicule et qu'il passait pour quelqu'un de fragile. Il se dit aussi que si une personne témoignait de l'intérêt pour une de ses cicatrices, c'est qu'il témoignait un intérêt pour son passé et donc pour lui aussi. Cela contribua à le mettre en confiance. Il ricana et Frank aussi.

\- A toi, Jason.

Nico ne s'en était même pas aperçut qu'il était encore là. Du coup, quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas avait un point de pression sur lui. Et ça l'angoissait un peu.

\- Quoi !? fit le blond.

\- Raconte-nous l'histoire d'une de tes cicatrices honteuses. Tu dois bien en avoir une. Pourquoi pas celle à ta lèvre ?

Nico essaya de deviner la réponse lui-même. Jason avait l'air d'un leader charismatique, quelqu'un de sérieux, un peu intimidant même. Alors il penchait pour un règlement de compte à la sortie du collège ou même une chamaillerie avec sa sœur – qui n'avait pas l'air d'être une petite frappe soit dit en passant. Le blond passa le pouce sur ladite cicatrice.

\- J'en ai pas vraiment honte…Bon si un peu quand même. Alors, je vais la faire courte. J'étais petit et…j'ai voulu manger une agrafeuse. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas.

Nico fut très étonné. Il aurait parié sur tout sauf une vulgaire agrafeuse pour l'origine de sa cicatrice. Cela le rendait un peu moins…distant ? Intouchable ? Un peu plus…humain ? C'était à peu près ça l'idée.

A Jason de rire de son souvenir et aux deux autres de les imiter.

\- Bon, fit le blond, il faut que je retourne dans ma chambre. Ça va bientôt sonner et si Lahaie me trouve ici alors qu'il fait l'appel de 22h, il va me tuer. Bonne nuit, les gars.

\- Ok. Bonne nuit à toi aussi, vieux, répondit Frank

Jason lui sourit et s'en alla.

\- Tu vois. Tout le monde peut avoir honte, rassura l'asiat'

Un petit silence se fit.

\- Frank ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ton histoire. Ça m'a fait penser à celle d'un ancien Roi de France.

Nico savait qu'il allait le regretter.

\- Vraiment ? Tu m'en vois flatté. Vas-y raconte.

\- C'était un Charles avec un chiffre derrière…

En fait, Nico le savait mais il ne voulait pas risquer de faire venir le fantôme. Au risque que celui-ci soit susceptible…et rancunier.

\- Il était à cheval dans son château et se rendait je ne sais plus où. Et en passant sous une porte il se prit le linteau. L'ennui c'est qu'il succomba des suites de ses blessures. Il avait 27 ans.

Frank ricana.

\- Triste histoire. Au moins je ne suis pas tout seul. Ça me rassure !

\- Oui.

La voix de Nico avait pourtant un étrange écho. La seconde suivante, un jeune homme de petite taille, translucide, surgit derrière Frank. Il avait un long nez fin et les cheveux coupés au carré au-dessus de ses épaules. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas de notre époque. Nico les datait de la Renaissance. Il l'identifia tout de suite : Charles VIII. Nico voulut l'ignorer.

\- Je vois que ton regard est déjà partit dans le vide, vieux, fit Frank. Tu dois être fatigué.

Trop tard. Si Frank avait vu qu'il regardait dans le vide le fantôme l'avait sûrement vu aussi. Merde !

\- Une dernière chose, reprit l'asiat', les autres se joignent à moi pour te dire que si tu veux traîner avec nous plutôt que de rester dans ton coin, tu peux venir quand tu veux.

\- C'est gentil.

Nico dire ça ? Il était peut-être plus fatigué qu'il ne le croyait.

\- Bon. Je te laisse. Bonne nuit.

\- Ouais. Faut que je dorme. Bonne nuit.

Nico espérait que le fantôme aurait compris le message.

Il rêvait déjà. Nico éteignit sa lumière et enfoui sa tête sous sa couette. Celle du fantôme ne mis pas longtemps à le retrouver et il ne s'embarrassa pas de la matière. La tête laiteuse émergea du matelas à côté de celle de Nico. Celui-ci faillit sursauter.

\- Es, un bien malotru qui blasphème quelqu'un qu'il ne connoistre pas.

Nico étouffa son grognement dans son oreiller. Il ne pouvait rien dire à voix haute pour faire partir le fantôme. Pas ici. Alors il prit son portable, écrivit ses excuses dans les notes et du regard intima le fantôme de lire. Celui-ci fut tellement effrayé par la « sorcellerie » qu'était le portable qu'il disparut comme balayé par un coup de vent.

Nico ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il détenait l'arme de dissuasion massive. Il nota dans un coin dans sa tête ce qu'il venait de se passer. Histoire de s'en servir une prochaine fois. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormi.

* * *

 **Enfin, Nico et Will se sont parlés ! ENFIN !**

Et oui je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher un **petit rappel à la cicatrice de Jason** XD

Franchement vous ne trouvez pas que **ça le rend plus humain** une agression à l'agrafeuse ?

Allez,

Je vous laisse tomber ! ;)

 **Newtie.**


	7. LEÇON 7 : L'art de s'entendre passe par…

**Hey ! Les vacances se finissent, non ?^^**

Ok...Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne façon d'introduire un chapitre ça...

 **Hum... Bonjour ?** C'est bien ça...

Donc **bonjour.^^**

 **Voici le chapitre 7 !**

 **Woaw ! Plus de la moitié** déjà

Donc, petit résumé : c'est **Will et Nico, un mercredi après-midi,** seuls dans une chambre d'internat. Principalement.

Une petite précision avant : **Vive le travail de groupe** ^^

Et une **petite pensée aux** **Troisièmes** , anciens comme futurs (ma petite sœur fait partie de la deuxième catégorie alors c'est pour elle aussi) et le Brevet des Collèges.

* * *

 **LEÇON 7 : L'art de s'entendre passe par…**

Le réveil de Nico avait sonné bien trop tôt à son goût. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. A cause de quoi ? Je vous le demande. De fichus yeux océan, tiens ! Ils les revoyaient chaque fois qu'il fermait les siens. Et, bien sûr, il avait un subconscient sadique qui lui rappelait que Percy avait une petite-amie. La scène de leur baiser tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Nico fit le vide un instant. La douche. Il devait aller à la douche. Il déambula jusqu'à la salle de bain avec sa serviette et ses vêtements du jour et grogna quand la lumière lui grilla la rétine. Il enleva son pyjama et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas à faire le néant total. Il se savonna et se rinça vite, désireux de s'habiller et ainsi cacher ses cicatrices le plus vite possible. Il ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un les voit. Il enfila son dernier vêtement, un T-shirt noir, en vitesse et failli percuter un blond en sortant de la salle de bain.

\- Doucement, le noir. C'est le matin, là, fit Octave.

Nico ne savait pas si le blond l'appelait comme ça par ironie à cause de son teint blafard ou parce-qu'il s'habillait toujours en noir. Mais il s'en fichait et ne s'abaissa pas à répondre à ce mollusque. Il retourna en trombe dans la chambre, attrapa sa veste d'aviateur et son sac de cours. Puis il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Ensuite, il s'installa devant sa salle de cours, au deuxième étage, et finit sa nuit ici. Comme chaque matin. Il essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il réussit…jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme les yeux. Son cœur accéléra. Pourquoi son esprit le torturait autant avec ce garçon ? Il grogna et eut recours à sa musique pour faire le vide. Il récupéra, comme ça, une petite heure de sommeil.

Jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de 8h retentisse dans le couloir. Il grogna. Encore. Et se leva. C'était partit pour deux heures d'Histoire avec le réfrigérateur.

\- Eh bien, Monsieur Di Angelo. Je vous trouve bien en avance aujourd'hui.

Nico voulu répliquer « Et vous, bien aimable. » mais les élèves arrivèrent et l'interrompirent avant avec des « Bonjour, Madame » qui sonnaient faux de sincérité.

Au début du cours, le professeur avait demandé à Nico et Will le sujet qu'ils avaient choisi. Et c'était Will qui avait répondu :

\- On prend : Jimi Hendrix – _Hey Joe_.

La professeure parut étonnée puis se ressaisit :

\- Oh. Très bien. J'espère que vous arriverez à motiver votre camarade.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui lui manque, Madame.

Nico cru apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Will. La motivation. Nico avait le sujet qu'il voulait. Que demander de plus ? Cela faisait sourire Nico aussi. Intérieurement bien sûr. Lui, sourire en public ? Jamais.

 **.**

Les deux heures d'Histoire et le cours de Grec avaient été incroyablement tranquille. Pas l'ombre d'un fantôme. Nico poussa un soupir de soulagement en sortant de sa salle.

\- Philibert ! Attend moi !

Une fille passa en trombe devant lui et manqua de le renverser. Il voulut s'énerver mais n'en eu pas le temps. Premièrement, parce-que la fille avait filé aussi vite que le vent et deuxièmement, un fantôme s'était matérialisé à ses côtés.

\- Quelqu'un m'a appelé ?

Nico sursauta. Il espérait que personne ne l'avait vu. Le fantôme à côté de lui soupira :

\- Non. Personne ne m'a appelé. Personne ne pense à moi, personne ne se soucie de moi. Je suis seul et je le resterai.

Et le fantôme s'éclipsa comme il était apparu.

Nico n'en revenait pas. C'était quoi ça ? Un fantôme dépressif ?

Peu importe. C'était passé. Allons manger maintenant.

Nico ne s'était pas attardé dans le self. Il avait filé au cimetière retrouver sa sœur Bianca en emportant son dessert.

 **.**

Il était l'heure.

\- Bianca ?

\- Oui, petit frère ?

\- Je peux pas rester plus. Je dois te laisser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est grave ? s'enquit-elle

Nico laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non. Il faut…que j'aille retrouver quelqu'un.

\- Oh ! Un _rendez-vous_.

Le ton de la voix de Bianca était on ne peut plus équivoque. Elle lui décrocha un clin d'œil. Le visage de Will s'imposa dans l'esprit de Nico. Mais d'une étrange manière qui fit accélérer son cœur. Nico bafouilla :

\- N…Non non ! C'est…pour travailler. Juste travailler.

\- Oh. Je vois. C'est pas grave. J'aurai été plus contente si ça avait été un rendez-vous galant.

Elle lui sourit et cela réchauffa le cœur de Nico. Que ferrait-il si elle n'était plus là ?

 _Je ne serais plus que l'ombre de moi-même._ pensa-t-il.

Elle approcha sa main et caressa la joue de son frère. Mais la caresse n'avait plus ni la douceur ni la chaleur qu'elle avait autrefois. Elle avait la consistance de la farine et était aussi glacée qu'une bourrasque de vent en Antarctique. Nico frissonna malgré lui.

\- Oh pardon je…commença sa sœur en s'écartant vivement de lui.

\- C'est pas grave, coupa sèchement Nico.

Il gardait une haine profonde envers les responsables. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour qu'elle soit de chair et d'os comme lui. Qu'ils retrouvent leur vie d'avant…

Nico se leva en s'aidant du tronc de l'amandier. Il était vraiment temps d'y aller pour lui. Il adressa un dernier sourire à sa sœur. Mais avant de se détourner, il voulut s'assurer d'une chose :

\- Je te retrouve ici vendredi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle mit un peu trop de temps à répondre à son goût.

\- Oui…Oui bien sûr.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire que Nico trouva un peu forcé. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui cachait ? Nico voulu lui demander mais elle parla la première, avec un grand sourire :

\- Allez. Tu vas être en retard à ton _rendez-vous_.

Encore cette insinuation. Nico sourit du mieux qu'il put à sa sœur…après, bien sûr, lui avoir tiré la langue. Comme tout adolescent mature qui se respecte.

 **.**

Nico rebroussa chemin vers le lycée, le cœur lourd de quitter sa sœur. Avec quelques minutes de retard sur l'heure convenue, il entra dans la chambre. Elle était vide.

\- Euh…Will ? appela-t-il

Personne ne répondit. Où pouvait-il… ? Nico fit volte-face. La salle de bain peut-être ? Nico aurait juré avoir entendu de l'eau couler en arrivant. Il entrouvrit la porte.

Nico se maudit aussitôt. Il avait bien entendu de l'eau couler. Mais s'il ne l'entendait plus, ça voulait forcément dire que celui qui prenait sa douche en était sorti. Mais pas nécessairement qu'il était habillé…

S'en était trop pour les mirettes de Nico.

Il s'en fuit dans la chambre avant que l'autre ne remarque sa présence. Ça aurait pu donner lieu à un quiproquo honteux…

Il sentit malgré lui ses joues le piquer.

En attendant le délégué, il tenta d'effacer de sa mémoire ce qu'il venait de voir. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné Will d'avoir autant de muscles dans le dos. Pour son âge, il était plutôt bien taillé…Dans tous les sens du terme… Raaaah ! Mais non ! On a dit : « effacer de sa mémoire » ! Pas revoir la scène en boucle !

\- Ça va, Nico ?

Ce dernier fit un bond de puce. Il n'osait même plus regarder le délégué en face.

On se ressaisit.

\- O…Oui, fit une voix fébrile que Nico ne reconnaissait pas.

C'était vraiment la sienne ? Il toussota. Et reprit :

\- Oui.

Mais Nico était toujours incapable de regarder son délégué. S'il posait les yeux sur lui il était sûr que les images de la salle de bain reviendraient le hanter. Et Will se retrouverait sans aucun vêtement en une fraction de seconde…Dans l'esprit de Nico, hein ! Pas…là ! Dans la chambre. En vrai.

\- Nico ? T'es sûr que ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Ce simple mot fit revenir Nico d'entre les morts cérébraux.

 _« On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. »_

S'il savait. C'était le quotidien de Nico. Les fantômes.

\- Nico ?

\- Hein !? Oui…Oui oui ça va !

\- Ok…T'es sûr, hein ? Tu vas pas me claquer entre les doigts pendant qu'on bosse ?

Nico secoua la tête. Il rassemble toute sa volonté pour se concentrer sur le moment présent. Dans la chambre. Avec Will.

\- Alors ? On y va ?

Nouveau choc. Non. Nico, cette fois Will est **habillé**. Travailler l'Histoire de l'Art, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui oui.

Nico se leva de son lit – il avait dû si asseoir machinalement – pris sa chaise de bureau qu'il amena devant l'ordinateur et attendit. Pendant ce temps, Will rangeait son gel douche dans son armoire. Nico observait, histoire de se mettre d'autres images de Will en tête. Autres que celles de la salle de bain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Will, avec un petit sourire gêné.

Merde ! Nico aurait au moins pu éviter de fixer. Que faire ?

\- J'attends que Monsieur ait fini de ranger ses petites affaires pour qu'on commence les choses sérieuses.

Nico n'avait pas trouvé mieux qu'un ton sec pour masquer sa gêne.

\- J'aurais jamais cru m'entendre dire ça par _toi_ … Ça va, j'arrive, grogna le blond.

Par _«_ _toi »_ , comprendre _le-dernier-de-la-classe-le-cancre-et-rejeté-petit-gothique_.

Will fourra ses affaires de sport dans son armoire en vitesse et garda sa serviette de bain sur ses épaules, frictionnant distraitement ses cheveux.

\- Bon alors ? On commence par quoi ? fit Nico

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris à moi d'être une âme charitable ? se plaignit le blond.

\- C'est vrai que t'aurais mieux fait de rester coucher ce jour-là.

Will lui adressa un petit sourire en coin que Nico ne compris pas totalement. Il souhaita que cette corvée s'achève vite et prit les devants :

\- Donc, on commence par quoi ? insista Nico

\- Je savais que tu étais un cas désespéré mais à ce point-là. Bon. D'abord on écoute la musique.

\- Mais je la con…

\- Mais là tu la réécoute pour essayer de t'interroger. Sur le rythme, le tempo, l'air choisi.

\- C'est toi le génie en musique, ici. Je te laisse ce boulot. Je prends l'analyse des paroles.

\- Bah tu vois quand tu veux !

\- Quoi ?! fit Nico, soudain sur la défensive.

\- Tu peux avoir un éclair de lucidité fulgurante.

Nico ouvrit grand les yeux de stupéfaction.

\- Com… ?

\- Mais apparemment, ça ne dure pas longtemps.

Ok. Will allait un peu trop loin, là. C'était peut-être le premier de la classe, le délégué et tout ça, mais Nico aussi avait des ressources. Notamment en Grec…Mais, soyons honnêtes, ça ne lui servirait à rien dans cette situation. Nico allait répondre par une pique, mais son délégué l'interrompit. Encore.

\- Attention à ce que tu vas dire. Je suis délégué je te rappelle. Tout ce que tu diras pourra être retenu contre toi au conseil de classe.

Il ajouta à ça un sourire perfide insupportable.

Nico bouillonnait intérieurement. Il passa en revue une bible de répliques et opta pour un :

\- C'est de chantage, ça.

\- Ouais. Parfaitement, fit le blond, fier de lui.

\- Il n'empêche que c'est petit.

\- Peut-être mais ton avenir est entre mes mains.

Nico ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était incontrôlable. C'eut au moins le mérite de peindre une nouvelle expression sur le visage de Will. L'hébétude totale. Très drôle à voir, si vous voulez mon avis. Nico essaya de s'expliquer entre deux éclats de rire :

\- Pardon mais…haha… c'est que…hahaha…mon avenir…haha…j'en ai rien à cirer !

Will reprit contenance et arqua un sourcil :

\- C'est idiot.

Le rire de Nico se tut aussitôt.

Le blond continua :

\- Si tu as été pris ici c'est que tu avais sûrement des capacités. C'est idiot de ne pas t'en servir.

Nico était foudroyé. S'il avait été accepté là ce n'était pas à cause de ses capacités mais plutôt de ses difficultés. Lui aussi aurait voulu être à la place que tenait Will aujourd'hui. Ça devait être jouissif d'être au-dessus de tout le monde et de les avoir écrasés.

\- Bon, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, fit Will.

\- Cool !

Nico se leva de sa chaise, prêt à retourner sur son lit pour buller. Will le força à se rasseoir. Deuxième fois que Nico était impuissant devant la force d'un autre. La première fois étant le jour où Percy…Nico chassa cette pensée dès que son cœur accéléra maladroitement.

\- Non non, on va arrêter les piques et on va se mettre au travail. Sérieusement.

Nico grommela. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il aurait dû s'en douter…

 **.**

Une heure et demie après c'était l'heure de manger quelque chose. Parce-que, y a pas à dire, réfléchir ça creuse. Ils avaient cherché les premières informations ensemble. Ils avaient noté tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, comme ça venait et répartiraient ensuite les tâches. Qui se chargerait de quoi.

\- Tu veux un truc à manger ? proposa Will.

Nico n'en revenait pas. Il était comme ça tout le temps ? Si…prévenant ?

\- J'ai des pommes si tu veux. Comme je sais que…

Will se tu.

\- Que quoi ? s'empressa de demander Nico

\- Bah…Je te vois toujours quitter le self avec une pomme. Alors je me suis dit que…Pas que j'ai pris des pommes pour toi, hein ! Je t'en propose parce-que j'en avais avant que…enfin j'en ai quoi…

Première fois que Nico voyait Will balbutier comme ça. Nico prit une moue suspicieuse.

\- Hum. Tu l'as pas empoisonnée j'espère.

\- Un pomme verte ?

\- T'aurais très bien pu mettre du cyanure dessus…C'est comme ça qu'Alan Turing s'est suicidé.

Nico retint son souffle et guetta le fantôme sans qu'il apparaisse. Ouf !

\- Qui ça ? Et pourquoi il a fait une chose pareille ?

\- Euh…

Nico n'avait pas pensé à cet aspect-là des choses. Comment expliquer ça ?

\- Disons que…c'était un ingénieur de génie pendant la seconde Guerre Mondiale – c'est lui qui est à l'origine des ordinateurs – et…euh…il était homosexuel…et euh…à cette époque-là ce n'était pas…disons, dans les mœurs. Et…on l'a puni.

Ok. On se reprend. Nico, c'est comme si tu racontais une histoire.

\- Et…il n'a pas supporté le traitement pour…euh…la castration chimique. Et il s'est suicidé. Avec une pomme et du cyanure. Voilà.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de parler de ça ? C'était franchement bizarre de parler de… _ça_ – homosexualité et castration – avec un autre garçon. Nico en eut un frisson.

\- C'est barbare.

Ce fut la réponse de Will après quelques instants.

\- Ouais.

Petit silence gêné. Puis Will reprit avec un petit sourire :

\- Tu vois que tu sais des trucs !

Une phrase d'Albert Einstein lui vient en mémoire : « Tout le monde est un génie. Mais si vous jugez un poisson sur ses capacités à grimper à un arbre, il passera sa vie à croire qu'il est stupide. ». Il allait lui répondre ça quand une pensée pire que toutes les autres afflua :

 _Pourvu qu'il ne demande pas comment je sais ça_ ! pria Nico mentalement.

Il avait eu la visite d'Alan Turing – enfin son fantôme – en sixième, en cours de technologie, quand il essayait de faire fonctionner son ordinateur. Et Alan lui avait dit quoi faire pour le réparer. Après ça, il ne l'avait jamais revu. Nico, une fois seul, était allé chercher sur internet qui pouvait bien être ce fantôme qui l'avait aidé. Et il avait lu sa biographie. En fait, il dirait ça à Will s'il lui demandait : je l'ai lu quelque part. C'était bien. Evasif à souhait.

\- Alors ? Tu la veux ma pomme ?

OK. Nico s'était creusé les méninges pour rien.

\- Si tu l'as pas empoisonné, file.

Will sourit et lui lança la pomme. Puis il ajouta :

\- Tu sais que si j'avais voulu t'empoisonner je t'aurais quand même lancé la pomme.

\- Je sais. Mais t'as trop besoin de moi pour faire ça. répondit Nico en mordant dans le fruit.

Will rigola.

\- Allez ! On s'y remet ! finit-il par dire.

 **.**

La cloche du dîner sonna.

Will et Nico avaient dégagé les axes principaux du plan et avaient pas mal d'informations en vrac.

\- Bon, ok. On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. La semaine prochaine je serais en stage donc tu devras bosser tout seul d'accord ? Et tu continues ce week-end, hein ?! fit le délégué

\- T'inquiète !

\- Justement.

Nico soupira. Ce sujet le tenait à cœur il n'allait pas le laisser moisir.

\- Je rigolais, hein ! ajouta Will.

\- Je sais, fit Nico, peu convaincu.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je te laisse mon numéro de portable, si tu plantes, tu m'appelles, ok ?

\- D'acc, répondit Nico.

Il se lava, remit sa chaise devant son bureau et enfila sa veste d'aviateur pendant que Will griffonnait sur un bout de papier. Il lui tendit et Nico le fourra dans sa poche. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre mais Will l'interpella :

\- Hé Nico. Tu veux manger avec nous ce soir ?

Le _« nous »_ faisait sûrement référence à l'équipe de basket. Et quelques personnes de la classe, probablement. Nico se força à faire un petit sourire méchant :

\- Non, merci. J'ai assez côtoyé de cheveux blonds pour la journée. Si j'insiste, ça va me filer de l'urticaire.

Will sourit à la boutade.

\- Bon appétit, alors.

\- Toi aussi, répondit Nico machinalement.

Puis il fila au self.

* * *

Pas trop **frustré(e)s** ?^^

 **PS : Veillez attendre que l'auteure est enfilée son armure avant de répondre, s'il vous plaît. Le Bureau des Réclamations est au bout du couloir.**


	8. LEÇON 8 : Quand l'épée de Damoclès…

**Oui,** je vais **poster par groupe de deux chapitres** maintenant.

J'ai **fini l'écriture de toute la fic** et les cours reprennent la semaine prochaine. **Donc, moins de temps pour écrire...*Soupire***

Enfin, bref : ce chapitre est **court ET horrible. MAIS un mal nécessaire** (je vous ai déjà dit à quel point j'adorais Nico ? D'ailleurs, on dit qu' "on adore que Dieu", non ? Mais cela ne fait pas de moi une croyante, bien entendu...)

* * *

 **LEÇON 8 : Quand l'épée de Damoclès…**

Le jeudi matin, en se réveillant, Nico avait senti que ça allait tourner au vinaigre. Le mercredi s'était trop bien passé à son goût. Quelque chose clochait. C'était obligé.

Il ne pouvait juste pas prédire quand ça allait lui péter à la figure.

Du coup, il s'était mis sur le qui-vive et guettait à chaque angle de mur. Il voulait être sûr qu'aucune onagre chargée de fantômes ennuyants ou autre ennuis ne l'attendait.

La première heure de cours se passa bien. Mais Nico redoutait la seconde. Les Maths. Il allait sûrement recevoir sa note de contrôle. Et elle ne serait sûrement pas bonne. En fait Nico aimait bien sa condition de premier de la classe d'autrefois. Il se prit à regretter ce temps-là. Lorsque la prof posa sa copie sur sa table, il eut pour la première fois depuis longtemps un nœud à l'estomac. D'habitude, il s'en fichait de ses notes – sauf en Grec – mais pas là apparemment. Il souffla et regarda l'écriture rouge. Douze. Sur vingt. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait eu au-dessus de la moyenne, sans avoir révisé. Miracle ! Un squelette se mis à danser dans sa tête en dandinant des fesses.

Nico se reprit aussitôt. Il tourna la tête par la fenêtre. Mais non. Pas d'onagre là non plus.

Les deux heures d'Art suivantes, avec Mr Solyra, n'avait pas été si ennuyantes. Léonard de Vinci était juste passé en coup de vent pour _« voir les futurs artistes »_ comme il avait dit. Rien de bien méchant donc.

 **.**

L'après-midi, en revanche, c'était à peu près rentré dans l'ordre. (L'auteure sous-entend par-là que Nico a retrouvé l'existence qu'il menait. Et son karma pourri.)

Sophocle avait fait une scène en Français (au sens figuré du terme cette fois). Nico avait fini par grogner, s'arracher les cheveux à force de ne pas entendre Mme Love. Il avait même chuchoté un « ferme-la. » dans l'espoir que le fantôme l'entendrait. Peine perdue. Mais pas pour Will, à la table à côté de celle de Nico.

\- Ça va, Nico ? avait chuchoté celui-ci.

\- Oui…Juste une migraine.

\- C'est à elle que tu dis de se taire ? fit le blond avec un petit sourire.

Nico paniqua un quart de seconde.

\- Ouais, répondit-il.

\- Si ça persiste, n'hésite pas à aller à l'infirmerie.

Merci Doc ! Mais non. L'infirmière ne chasserait pas les fantômes.

Mais il avait cédé à la deuxième heure et était parti à la récréation. En fait, Sophocle lui avait vraiment filé une migraine. L'infirmière lui avait même permis de remonter dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Et il s'était endormi comme un narcoleptique sous somnifère.

 **.**

Le vendredi matin, Nico avait la tête lourde comme une pierre tombale et son karma sentait toujours le pourri. La décomposition. La mort. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir se passer aujourd'hui ?

Nico jeta un œil à son emploi du temps. Grec, Histoire (aïe !), Musique (doublement aïe !), puis EPS (re-aïe !) et Maths (ouille !). Bon, il resterait bien couché. Mais une dernière chose le motiva : il verrait sa sœur à midi puisqu'on était vendredi !...Vendredi. Meeeer…des Monstres et compagnie ! Il n'avait pas fait sa valise hier soir !

Il zappa la douche pour une fois, s'habilla dans le noir à la vitesse-lumière et fourra ses quelques affaires dans sa valise. La sonnerie retentit avant qu'il ait fini. Il jura et accéléra la cadence. Quand il fut sûr de ne rien avoir oublié, il descendit en trombe pour aller petit-déjeuner. Avant qu'il n'y avait trop de monde.

Il faisait mauvais dehors.

Ça commençait bien…

Cependant les trois premiers cours s'enchaînèrent sans (trop) d'encombres. Et Nico allait retrouver sa sœur plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

 **.**

\- Bianca ? fit Nico, tout content en arrivant au pied de l'amandier.

Pas de réponse. Le cœur de Nico accéléra. Il se passait quelque chose. Elle avait toujours répondu.

\- Bianca ?

Cette fois Nico était plus inquiet. Ça s'entendait dans sa voix.

Mais toujours aucune réponse.

\- Bianca, je suis là. Où es-tu ?

Là il n'allait pas tarder à angoisser. Vraiment. Où était-elle bon sang ?

\- Bianca ? essaya-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Mais ce ne fut que le silence qui lui répondit.

Les sons de la ville, amplifièrent.

Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent.

Il sentit que ses mains se mettaient à trembler, de plus en plus violemment.

Ses jambes aussi.

 _Où est ma sœur ?_

Respirer lui parut aussi plus compliqué.

Il dut s'asseoir.

Au pied de l'amandier.

 _Où est ma sœur ?_

Maintenant, il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

 _Où est ma sœur ?_

Il n'arrivait pas à prendre des grandes bouffées d'air.

Elles étaient irrégulières et saccadées.

 _Où est ma sœur ?_

Il s'allongea complètement.

 _Où est ma sœur ?_

Il ne comprenait pas.

 _Où est ma sœur ?_

 _Où est ma sœur ?!_

 _Où est Bianca ?!_

* * *

 **Tadaaaaaa !**

J'ai fais un **tour de Magie** : **Vous me détestez** viscéralement maintenant...

 **Normalement, les chapitres 9 et 10 arriveront en fin de semaine prochaine...** Si je n'ai **pas trop de devoir** (déjà) et si **je n'oublie pas**...ou que je deviens encore **plus sadique que je ne la suis déjà !**

 **Priez pour le salut de vos âmes, Mortels !**

 **Kisses from Hell.**


	9. LEÇON 9 : …tombe

**Vous savez quoi, chers lecteurs ?**

 **Mon karma est aussi pourri que celui de Nico en ce début de nouvelle année scolaire.**

Il y a une **invasion de blonds dans mon lycée** !

Mais bon, le principal c'est que **j'ai retrouvé mes amis** ^^

 **Et vous** , votre rentrée ? ça s'est bien passé ?^^ Comment vous allez ?

Sinon, **petit résumé** du chapitre : la suite, vous allez savoir **ce qu'est devenue Bianca** bien sûr, mais le plus important c'est ce que ressentira **Nico** ^^. Je vous préviens : le karma pourri n'est jamais très loin^^

* * *

 **LEÇON 9 : …tombe.**

Une forme laiteuse était apparue. Nico n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait cru un instant avoir perdu sa faculté à voir les fantômes. Mais celui-là n'était pas sa sœur. Il le reconnaissait. C'était celui qui avait répondu au nom de Philibert dans le couloir.

\- Où est ma sœur ? parvint à articuler Nico.

Sa crise de panique avait pris fin à l'arrivée de l'ectoplasme.

\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur Di Angelo. Mademoiselle Bianca m'a chargé de vous transmettre un message.

Nico était pendu à ses lèvres. Qu'était-il arrivé à Bianca ?

Le fantôme reprit :

\- Mademoiselle Bianca ne voulait pas que vous ayez de la peine. Elle savait qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour vous. Et vous comptiez beaucoup pour elle aussi. Mais…

\- Mais quoi ?! Où est-elle ?! s'emporta Nico

\- Elle a choisi de se réincarner. Elle a quitté l'Elysée hier quand une petite fille est née. Quand elle a vu qu'elle ne pourrait pas vous faire part de son choix elle-même, comme elle en avait l'intention aujourd'hui, elle m'a chargé de ce massage. Elle veut que vous sachiez qu'elle est désolée d'être partie comme cela, qu'elle vous aimait. Et elle vous demande de ne pas lui en vouloir. Ni à elle, ni aux responsables de l'accident. Elle vous dit que pardonner est votre plus grande qualité.

Nico était sous le choc. Il n'y croyait pas. Bianca n'était pas venue. Elle s'était réincarnée. Elle ne viendrait plus jamais. Et il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Un vide immense remplaça son cœur. Le tonnerre gronda à ce moment-là, comme un écho à sa colère. Oui, parce-qu'il était en colère. Contre les responsables de ses malheurs. Et contre elle. Il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonné. Même si elle lui avait dit de ne pas.

S'en était trop. Il explosa en larmes alors qu'il se mettait à pleuvoir.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il la perdait.

Il était certain que cette fois il ne s'en remettrait pas.

 **.**

Le temps avait filé.

Mais Nico était incapable de bouger de sous l'amandier.

Les larmes avaient cessé au moins. Il avait épuisé le stock.

Son cœur était un peu plus léger maintenant. Il avait réfléchi. Longtemps. A ce que lui avait dit Bianca. Ne pas lui en vouloir. Ni à elle, ni aux responsables. C'était dur. Mais si c'était sa dernière volonté et Nico essayerait de la respecter. Du mieux qu'il pourrait.

Le fantôme était partit. Heureusement.

La pluie avait cessé pour un moment. Nico regarda l'heure sur son portable. 15h32. Dans une demi-heure, sa classe sortirait de maths. Il avait tout le temps d'aller à la bagagerie prendre sa valise et partir. Il mit sa capuche et retourna au collège.

 **.**

Il n'avait pas envie d'écouter de la musique. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver confronté à ses pensées non plus. Alors il vissa ses écouteurs. Il ne savait même pas s'il pourrait s'endormir dans le train.

Finalement si. Pleurer toutes les larmes de l'Univers l'avait fatigué plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

 **.**

\- Hey, p'tit gars !

Nico se réveilla en sursaut. Mr Terminus venait de le secouer.

\- On est arrivé, fit-il.

Nico ne lui adressa qu'un signe de tête en guise de remerciement et fila sur le quai. Il se sentait vaseux. Hazel courra vers lui mais s'arrêta dans son geste de le serrer dans ses bras en voyant sa tête.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

Nico secoua la tête.

\- Je crois que je suis malade.

\- Rentrons vite au chaud alors, mon grand.

Nico n'osait pas se l'avouer mais il avait bien envie qu'on prenne soin de lui en ce moment. Et la proposition de son Oncle était la bienvenue. Il avait un peu pris froid sous la pluie dans le cimetière…Cette fois il ne dit rien quand son Oncle Jules-Albert pris sa valise. Nico ne dit rien de tout le trajet en voiture.

 **.**

\- Allonge-toi sur le canapé mon grand. Je m'occupe de monter ta valise.

\- Mais non, Oncle Jules. T'embêt…

\- Tu es malade : Tu vas te reposer. Moi, je m'occupe de ta valise, je te dis.

Nico n'eut pas la force de répliquer et s'exécuta. Hazel lui apporta un plaid en laine et s'agenouilla près de lui. Elle posa la paume de sa main sur le front de Nico.

\- Tu es chaud, lui dit-elle.

Oncle Jules arriva au salon.

\- Je vais te préparer un thé, mon grand.

Hazel ne le quitta pas d'une semelle. Peut-être s'imaginait-elle qu'il allait se dissiper, se fondre dans les ombres. Nico voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle était inquiète pour lui.

\- Je vais bien, lui dit-il pour la rassurer.

\- Non, je le vois bien. T'es tout pâle et tu as sans doute de la fièvre.

L'Oncle Jules revint avec une tasse de thé fumante sur un plateau. Nico se redressa dans le canapé. Son Oncle posa le plateau sur ses genoux.

\- Repose-toi, lui recommanda-t-il avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine.

Hazel était resté à côté de lui. Nico bu le thé à la camomille préparé par son Oncle et il s'endormi rapidement après.

 **.**

Ses rêves n'étaient pas réjouissants. La barrière qu'il avait érigée pour se protéger des souvenirs traumatisant de l'accident venait de partir en fumée avec le fantôme de sa sœur. Sa famille de sang avait été décimée dans un accident de voiture.

Ils revenaient – lui, sa mère et sa sœur – d'un petit séjour dans un hôtel avec leur père. Celui-ci était resté sur place pour terminer un contrat, eux avait pris la route en début de soirée. Ils roulaient de nuit. Ils allaient bientôt arriver quand une voiture avait foncée sans marquer l'arrêt au feu.

Mais la voiture de leur mère était déjà engagée…

La vitesse de collision l'avait rapproché trop près de la bordure donnant sur le fleuve. Le choc avait renversé la voiture. Et elle avait dégringolé. Nico s'était cogné la tête violemment plusieurs fois et des bris de verres étaient rentrés dans la peau de ses bras et sur son flanc droit. La force de l'eau l'avait cloué à son siège et elle avait rempli l'intérieur de l'habitacle en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour crier à l'aide. Le reste était plus flou.

Une forme humanoïde nageait à côté de la voiture. Une sirène ? Mais Nico n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il ne pouvait pas lui signifier qu'il était vivant. Et il ne savait pas encore pour combien de temps il le serait encore. Ses yeux s'étaient finalement fermés sur des volutes rouges qui montaient devant ses yeux. Il sentit qu'on lui saisissait la main et il eut assez de force pour la serrer avant qu'un noir complet se fasse.

Il avait toussé évacuant l'eau de ses poumons. Et lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux tout lui semblait lumineux. Des lumières oranges clignotaient un peu partout. Un visage inconnu était penché sur lui. Il n'avait pu distinguer que deux choses avant de retomber dans les pommes. Des cheveux noirs ruisselants et des yeux verts océan.

 **.**

Nico se réveilla en sursaut. Il inspira bruyamment de l'air comme pour s'assurer qu'il était tiré d'affaire. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

\- Ça va ? fit Hazel.

Nico hocha la tête et se rendit compte qu'il lui tenait la main. Il la relâcha instinctivement comme s'il s'était brûlé.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Nico hocha la tête et fut parcouru d'un frisson.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Nico hésita mais se décida.

\- C'était l'accident.

\- Ça faisait longtemps.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus déconcertant. Ce souvenir l'avait laissé tranquille ces six derniers mois et revenait tout à coup. Mais avec une nouvelle fin cette fois. D'habitude Nico se réveillait de son rêve quand tout devenait noir et qu'il saisissait la main de la sirène. Là, il avait eu la suite. Et c'était le plus troublant. Était-ce purement du rêve ou un fragment de souvenir ? Dans le premier cas cela n'avait pas grande importance. Percy avait le droit de sauver Nico de la noyade – même si Nico détestait être la princesse en détresse. Dans le second cas…Percy l'avait vraiment sauvé de la noyade. Et il lui devait sa vie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là en pleine nuit ?

\- Tu veux quand même en parler ? a fait Hazel.

Nico secoua la tête.

\- Rendort-toi alors. Ne reste pas sur ça. Je suis là.

Comme pour le prouver, elle pressa sa main dans la sienne. Nico se sentit un peu apaisé. Il reposa sa tête sur les coussins du canapé et ferma les paupières. Il sentit la main d'Hazel quitté la sienne. Il ne voulait pas. Il l'a retint. Il ne voulait pas qu'une sœur le quitte encore.

Une sœur. Mais bien sûr. Hazel était autant sa sœur que l'était Bianca. Bianca n'était plus là depuis longtemps. Son fantôme n'était pas totalement elle. Il avait son apparence, sa voix, ses paroles et son sourire mais pas sa chaleur. Il aurait dû s'en apercevoir plutôt. Et faire son deuil au lieu de la retenir et de la contraindre dans un monde qu'elle avait déjà quitté quatre ans plutôt. Hazel était vivante et il devait en profiter tant qu'elle était encore là. S'occuper d'elle comme il aurait dû le faire.

Ses quatre dernières années, il avait trop vécu dans un cimetière. Ni parmi les vivants, ni parmi les morts. C'est comme ça qu'il se voyait depuis l'accident. Dans un entre-deux instable. Il avait trompé la mort, avait réchappé de l'accident – et des heures chez un psy pour qu'il arrête de culpabiliser à cause de ça – mais il ne se sentait pas vivant pour autant. Son cœur était mort.

Sauf quand il retrouvait sa nouvelle famille. Son Oncle Jules-Albert et sa sœur Hazel. Là, il le sentait battre, bien vivant. Comme avant.

* * *

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **La Gravité^^**


	10. COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 1 : Semaine Hazeland

**COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 1 : Razzie Award de la meilleure demande en (alerte spoil !)...ever.**

Nico était partit le lundi matin. Oncle Jules-Albert l'avait accompagné à la gare très tôt. Quand Hazel dormait encore. Elle n'avait que trois jours de cours cette semaine. Les trois premiers jours de la semaine. Lundi était fini plus que deux et Jeudi et Vendredi elle restait à la maison. Parce-que son inscription finissait mercredi midi, et que celle dans le collège de son frère commençait lundi prochain.

Pour l'heure elle pouvait traînasser sur son lit. Elle n'avait même pas de devoir. Et la soirée promettait d'être longue sans son frère. Vivement qu'elle le retrouve.

\- Vous ai-je manqué ?

Hazel sursauta à sa chaise de bureau.

\- Absolument pas. _Alexandre_.

Elle avait presque craché son nom. Elle n'avait pas oublié comment il l'avait traité la dernière fois, le week-end même en plus. Et il avait le culot de revenir trois jour après !

\- Je vois que vous avez retenu mon nom c'est un signe d'attachement, une marque d'affectation, me semble-t-il.

\- Tu te trompes.

\- QUI VOUS A PERMIS DE VOUS MONTRER AUSSI FAMILIERE AVEC MOI ?!

Hazel sursauta. Et Alexandre toussota.

\- Je vous prie d'excuser mes humeurs, chère demoiselle.

Hazel écarquilla les yeux.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?!_

\- Je ne voudrais pas que cette part de moi vous effraie.

 _Ben voyons ! Comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas !_

\- Allez-vous en, fit-elle.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je vous demande de quitter cette ch…mes appartements.

Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux du fantôme. Il sera le poing mais répondit de la voix la plus calme qu'il put :

\- Bien entendu. Si ce sont les ordres de ma fiancée, je les appliquerai.

Et Alexandre respecta sa parole, il s'effaça. Hazel souffla.

 **\- S -**

Hazel revenait de son dernier cours à son collège. Mais elle n'était pas aussi morose qu'on pourrait le croire. Pas d'affinité particulière avec un professeur. Pas d'amis à qui dire au revoir.

Peu de personne lui adressait la parole depuis qu'elle avait parlé à sa mère à la sortie de l'école il y a deux ans. Sa mère décédée quelques années plus tôt.

 _Hazel ne savait pas pourquoi personne ne la croyait. Sa mère était là, sous leurs yeux mais personne ne semblait la voir. Sauf elle._

 _Sa mère lui disait qu'il y avait eu un accident, que l'immeuble avait brûlé, mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle veillerait sur sa fille._

 _Hazel comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Et elle avait pleuré. Sa mère avait essayé de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais son corps était devenu froid et sans consistance._

 _Elle lui avait dit que son père viendrait enfin. Qu'elle serrait en sécurité avec lui, qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur._

 _Puis elle s'était dissipé dans le vent alors qui Hazel était parcouru de sanglots incontrôlables._

 _Mais personne ne voulait venir en aide à une petite fille qui parle seule. Personne ne semblait la remarquer._

 _\- Hazel Levesque ?_

 _Elle hocha la tête en hoquetant._

 _\- Je suis le brigadier-chef de la gendarmerie locale. Un incident est arrivé à ton domicile. Je dois t'emmener au poste._

 _Hazel s'était laissé conduire. Au poste de gendarmerie, on lui avait donné une couverture et elle était restée sur son siège sans dire un mot._

 _Un homme en costume était finalement arrivé et avait assuré être son père. Il lui avait donné quelques affaires qui provenaient sans doute de son appartement._

 _Il y avait quelques vêtements encore en état et sa peluche cheval qui avait à présent une oreille et les crins roussis._

 _Arion._

 _La seule chose qui lui restait de sa mère. La peluche qu'elle lui avait fabriquée. Hazel avait grandi maintenant et savait que le tissu de la peluche était celui des vieilles couvertures de sa mère. Mais elle s'en fichait. Il restait un cheval._

 _\- Je vais t'emmener avec moi. Dans ta nouvelle maison. Chez ton Oncle et ton frère, d'accord ?_

 _Un frère ? Hazel n'avait pas de frère._

 _Elle n'avait pas répondu et celui qui prétendait être son père l'avait prise dans ses bras et allongé dans sa voiture. Ils avaient fait la route de nuit mais Hazel s'était vite endormie, trop épuisée par toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées aujourd'hui._

Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, et ne le voulait pas. Il n'avait fait que l'emmener dans une nouvelle famille. SA nouvelle famille.

Hazel reconnu son Oncle qui l'attendait devant le portail du collège. Elle lui sourit comme d'habitude et s'apprêta à presser le pas.

\- Au revoir, Hazel !

Elle fit volte-face si peu habituée à entendre son prénom.

Un garçon de sa classe, la peau mate, les oreilles pointues et un grand sourire édenté de casse-cou, lui fit un signe de la main.

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Elle savait qui il était sans jamais lui avoir parlé. Parce-qu'il était mignon et qu'il lui plaisait. Mais elle ne le connaissait pas.

\- Ouais, au revoir…Sammy.

Il lui sourit encore plus, le pouce levé en l'air :

\- Bon vent ! fit-il en s'éloignant.

\- A toi aussi, répondit-elle alors qu'il était déjà loin et ne l'entendait pas.

Et elle rejoignit son Oncle qui ne lui posa aucune question sur Sammy. Heureusement.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Alexandre en revanche :

\- Qui c'était ?

Hazel soupira. Et répondit le plus froidement possible :

\- Mon seul ami.

\- Oh ! Je vois…Me ferra-t-il de l'ombre ?

\- De l'ombre ? Quoi ? Lui ?! Naaaan ! On est bien trop…

Hazel ne savait pas quoi dire après ça. Sammy était le seul qui ne la regardait pas comme un monstre. Le seul qui lui avait souhaité un bon départ. Ce qui faisait de lui une personne à part, non ? Hazel ne savait décidément pas quoi penser de lui, dans quelle case l'intégrer.

\- On se connait à peine, reprit-elle, et je ne le reverrais jamais.

Elle aurait peut-être dû lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentait ? Elle l'avait dit, elle ne le connaissait pas.

\- Parfait. Aucun rival à éliminer donc.

 _Carrément ? « Eliminer » ?...Il est vraiment fêlé ce type !_

\- Non. Aucun. Absolument aucun.

\- Fort bien.

 **\- S -**

C'était jeudi soir. Elle avait passé la journée à flâner n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Son Oncle allait bientôt rentrer pour le dîner alors elle décida de se mettre en pyjama pour passer le temps.

\- Je dois admettre que la vue n'est pas si déplaisante.

Hazel poussa un cri et fit volte-face en enfilant son haut de pyjama le plus vite possible.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là !?

\- Je viens m'assurer que la marchandise en vaut la peine.

Hazel voulu lui donner un claque mais sa main passa au travers de la figure d'Alexandre qui se dissipa quelques instants avant de se reformer.

Elle ragea intérieurement.

Alexandre parut d'abord choqué puis une lueur de colère s'enflamma au fond de ses yeux.

\- Qu'avez-vous voulu faire, là ?

\- Vous gifler. Vous le méritez.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Vous ne me respectez pas.

\- Quel respect ?! Il n'y a pas besoin de ça. Vous deviendrez ma femme de toute manière.

Hazel prit une grande inspiration :

\- Non.

\- Non ? Comment osez-v… ?!

\- Ecoutez, Alexandre, vous êtes mort. Je suis vivante.

\- J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

\- Oubliez tout de suite cette idée. Je ne vous aime pas.

\- Il n'y a pas besoin de cela.

\- Oubliez. C'est non. Un non catégorique. Jamais.

Hazel se fichait pas mal de comment allait réagir Alexandre. Elle voulait juste qu'il lui fiche la paix. Une bonne fois pour toute. Elle était à deux doigts de lui cracher ses quatre vérités à la figure quand la voix du sauveur se fit entendre depuis le rez-de-chaussée :

\- Hazel ? Je suis rentré ! Tu viens m'aider à faire à dîner ?

\- J'arrive, Oncle Jules !

Elle se détourna du fantôme qui restait interdit.

Elle allait quitter sa chambre quand le fantôme sembla se réveiller. Alexandre se jeta a ses pieds, lui attrapa la cheville et l'implora en pleurnichant :

\- Restez ma mie, je vous en prie ! Je vous aime. Ne me quittez pas ! Je vous couvrirai d'or, je ferrait de vous une reine aimé de tous ! Je…

Elle commença a faire qu'elle que pas. Qui aurait cru qu'un fantôme pouvait peser un telle poids ?!

\- Alexandre. J'ai dit non c'est non.

\- Sûr ? fit-il larmoyant.

\- Certaine.

Alexandre se releva et épousseta ses vêtements instinctivement.

\- Bon. Très bien. Je m'en vais alors. Si vous parlez de _ça_ à qui que ce soit je vous ferrais arracher la langue.

\- Si vous voulez…

Elle sortit de sa chambre en plantant le fantôme qui se dissipa. Elle le su immédiatement. Elle ne ressentait plus sa présence.

Hazel soupira et reprit son chemin. Dingue comme Alexandre était un gamin pourri gâté habitué à avoir tout ce qu'il voulait d'un claquement de doigts.

Ça n'a jamais aidé personne qu'on cède à tous ses caprices.

Il fallait juste quelqu'un qui sache lui résister, lui dire non. Il fallait lui apprendre la frustration.


	11. COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 2 : Interlude Sport

**Bien le Bonjoir !** ^^

 **Comment ça va pour vous ?** Bien dormi ?^^

Bon, ce **chapitre aurait dû arriver le week-end dernier.**..mais j'ai oublié... (oui, on peut applaudir la passoire à trous que je suis...)

Alors, je vous le dit franchement : **ce chapitre ne sert à rien** (d'où le "interlude") **mais je voulais l'écrire**. Il y a juste des **nouveaux personnages** **(qui ne servent à rien...)**.Mais pour ceux et celles que aime Reyna : elle est là. Et Hazel est arrivée au collège bien sûr.

Après vous faites ce que vous voulez...^^

Sinon **je crois avoir répondu à toutes les reviews**. Si ce n'est pas le cas dîtes le moi, surtout !^^ Je m'en excuse d'avance.

En tout cas, **merci pour celles que vous avez déjà laissées et que vous laisserez, j'espère !^^ J'aime avoir votre avis** et si vous avez des idées de chapitres bonus n'hésitez pas : je pourrais peu-être les prendre en compte...^^

Et puis pour finir : j'écris un nouveau Solangelo (plus court), je le posterais bientôt...j'espère...^^

 **Voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **LEÇON 10 : Interlude sportif et Fantômaton**

Nico aurait dû regarder son agenda en faisant sa valise le dimanche. Ça lui aurait rappelé de tomber dans les escaliers et de mourir écrasé par son bagage avant d'aller prendre le train le lundi matin. Même si il n'était plus seul pour le trajet en train - ça ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas empêché d'y finir sa nuit, sa sœur Hazel était trop stressée pour se rendormir, elle. Mais on s'écarte du sujet. On est mardi. Et le cross du collège avait lieu ce matin. Et il détestait courir. Il détestait qu'on le regarde courir. Il détestait quand il y avait trop de monde. Et le cross du collège et du lycée consistait **justement** à courir, faire deux tours du campus, par classe, les filles et les garçons séparés, devant le reste de l'établissement qui le regarderait arriver dernier. Tout ça juste avant les photos individuelles. Ah oui, au fait ! Nico détestait être pris en photo, je l'ai dit ?

Denis Godd, le créateur de l'établissement, aurait mieux fait de mourir d'un coup du lapin le jour où il a décidé de construire une école.

 _Tu n'y aurais jamais rencontré Percy_ , a fait une petite voix dans sa tête.

Nico la fit taire aussitôt. Depuis que son souvenir de l'accident était revenu le hanter, il ne savait plus quoi penser de Percy. Alors, il n'y pensait pas – du moins essayait.

 **-S-**

Nico ne s'était pas trompé. Il avait fini dernier de sa classe. Et il était épuisé. Il aurait voulu aller dormir, là maintenant. Mais, il ne pouvait pas. Il devait rester regarder les autres classes finir. Il soupira. Et alla se poser sur l'herbe à côté d'Hazel en reprenant son souffle – loin des coureurs suants. Ce week-end, il avait décidé de mieux s'occuper d'elle, de veiller sur elle comme un grand-frère protecteur. Il l'aidera à s'intégrer ici – même si, avec sa réputation, il ne voyait pas bien comment. Mais il avait réussi à passer à autre chose. A autre chose que Bianca…Il y repensait souvent c'est vrai. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Alors, il faisait avec le vide de son cœur. Mais celui-ci avait déjà diminué de volume depuis vendredi. Hazel en comblerait une partie mais jamais tout. Bianca avait existé et il n'était pas question pour Nico de l'oublier.

\- T'as bien couru, a fait sa sœur.

Hazel était déjà passé à la course et elle était arrivée dans les premières de sa classe. Nico était plutôt fier de sa sœur.

\- Merci, répondit Nico en agonisant sur la pelouse, les poumons en feu. Mais j'ai fini dernier.

\- Dernier de ceux qui ont couru peut-être, mais il y a eu des disqualifications.

\- Ah bon ? Combien ?

\- Deux ou trois. Et j'ai entendu des profs qui parlaient d'un Will Solace absent.

Le cœur de Nico s'est emballé…Enfin, encore plus qu'après la course. Pourquoi Will était-il absent ? Il était pourtant là hier soir dans sa chambre. Ah oui ! Il est en stage la journée ! C'est vrai ! Nico avait failli l'oublier. Il lui avait dit mercredi dernier. Donc en fait…C'est un peu comme s'il l'avait battu…Nico sourit intérieurement. Et il se retrouvait seul pour travailler l'HiDA. Cool ! Nico se tapa sur les doigts mentalement. Pas question de se réjouir avant l'heure. Son karma pouvait lui avoir réservé l'équivalent cauchemardesque d'une fête d'anniversaire surprise – même si ce n'était pas son anniversaire. Et Nico détestait les surprises.

Hazel et lui étaient resté à leur place jusqu'à la fin du cross du matin, celui pour les collégiens. Cet après-midi se serrait au tour des lycéens.

 _Et j'ai hâte de voir ça !_

Hé ! Elle va se calmer la petite voix malsaine, là ! C'est même pas vrai d'abord !

 **-S-**

Le frère et la sœur étaient allés déjeuner ensemble. Ça changeait les petites habitudes de Nico mais pas en mal.

\- Salut. Je peux venir ?

Nico a levé les yeux.

\- Bien sûr, Frank. T'es tout seul ?

\- Ouaip.

Ça faisait bizarre à Nico. Il s'attendait toujours à croiser la petite bande ensemble, jamais un membre égaré.

\- Je vois que tu te fais vite des amis, a enchaîné Frank. Tu connais déjà la petite nouvelle de ma classe, Hazel.

\- En fait, Frank, Hazel…c'est ma sœur.

Frank a lâché sa fourchette et ouvert des yeux ronds comme des ballons – ce qui est un exploit en soi pour un asiatique, sans méchanceté.

\- Tu me fais marcher.

C'est vrai que c'était toujours difficile à avaler pour les autres. La ressemblance ne sautait pas aux yeux.

\- Je te jure ! s'est défendu Nico. On a le même père.

\- Ah ! C'est ta demi-sœur en fait !

\- Si tu parles des liens de sang, oui.

Hazel a enfin ouvert la bouche pour s'adresser à son frère :

\- Et donc toi tu connais le délégué de ma classe. Comment ?

\- On est dans la même chambre à l'internat.

\- Tout s'explique.

Le trio a fait connaissance dans la bonne humeur et est allé s'étendre dans l'herbe en attendant que leur tour pour les photos.

Les autres membres de la bande, en tenues de sport, n'avaient pas tardés à les rejoindre – eux avaient eu la « chance » de passer sous l'objectif le matin. Les garçons avaient mis des T-shirt aux couleurs de leur équipe de foot – Percy et Léo en orange et Jason en pourpre, Frank aillant retiré le sien – Annabeth et Piper avait respectivement les mêmes couleurs de T-shirt que leurs petits-amis. Et Thalia avait un T-shirt gris argenté.

\- Oh ! Une nouvelle tête ! a fait Jason en voyant Hazel.

\- Hazel, s'est-elle présenté.

\- Elle est nouvelle dans ma classe, a ajouté Frank, et c'est la sœur de Nico.

Six paires d'yeux – deux bleu ciel, une noire, une grise et une vert océan – se sont arrondies et sont passées de la tête de Nico à celle d'Hazel et vice versa.

\- On a le même père, a lâché Nico pour la millième fois.

Et pour la millième fois, des « Ooooh ! D'aaaccooord ! » ont été la seule répartie.

\- Et vous êtes ? a demandé Hazel.

Frank s'est chargé des présentations.

\- Vous venez nous encourager ? a fait Jason.

\- Oui, _Praetor_ , a fait l'asiatique.

Nico l'a dévisagé sans comprendre. Frank a expliqué :

\- C'est un jeu dans l'équipe de foot. On appelle notre capitaine Jason comme ça.

Nico a hoché la tête, un peu sceptique.

\- Z'êtes zarbis vous, a fait Léo. Nous on appelle Percy, Chef ou Capitaine. On va pas chercher plus loin.

\- Du coup, Nico, tu nous encourages ? a proposé Percy un sourire aux lèvres.

Nico a senti son ventre se contracter et son cœur tambouriner quand le brun à plonger son regard océan dans le sien.

\- Euh…D'a..D'accord.

Raaaah ! Mais pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à aligner une phrase en sa présence ?! On se reconcen…

\- Ouais ! D'enfer ! a fait Percy.

Nico a sursauté. Tout bêtement.

\- Moi, j'encourage l'autre équipe, a fait Hazel. Ils sont déséquilibrés en coureur alors ils auront des encouragements en plus. Allez les mauves !

\- Euh… En fait, c'est du pourpre, a glissé Frank.

\- Allez les pourpres, dans ce cas !

Il n'y avait que Thalia qui restait neutre. Nico se dit que c'est peut-être ce qu'il aurait dû faire aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se ranger dans un camp ? Il préférait toujours être neutre. Ça n'engageait à rien. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas respecté ses principes cette fois encore ?

 _A cause des yeux de Percy._

Nico secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Le souvenir lui revint en mémoire comme une claque. Et si Percy l'avait vraiment sauvé de la noyade ? Dans ce cas, il aurait une dette immense à rembourser. Et…Il allait devoir lui en parler pour tirer les choses au clair. Mais plus tard. Quand il arrêterait d'être incapable d'aligner deux mots devant lui.

 **-S-**

Nico se reconcentra sur la course. Jason et Percy couraient au coude à coude, en s'échangeant des regards de défi mais amusés.

\- _Ex aequo_ ! a crié le prof de sport, Mr Suidé, quand ils ont franchis la ligne d'arrivée.

Ils sont allés s'asseoir un peu plus loin, dans l'herbe. Nico voyait qu'ils riaient et se félicitaient. Jason ébouriffa même un peu plus les cheveux de Percy – si c'était possible – en signe d'amitié. Nico n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient mais ils avaient l'air potes comme cochons.

Ils n'ont pas tardés à être rejoint par leurs petites-amies.

Léo est arrivé peu de temps après, essoufflé et agonisant.

Nico a été appelé par le photographe quand les rôles ont changés. Les filles ont courus encouragées par les garçons. Sauf Thalia. Qui elle était encouragée par…Non ! Pas possible ! Pas _elles_ ! Pas le groupe de Luna ! Des souvenirs amers sont venus hanter Nico. Des souvenirs de sa sœur traînant avec ses filles. Elles avaient retourné le cerveau de Bianca pour qu'elle devienne distante avec lui, qu'elle le laisse tomber. Nico les détestaient.

C'est là qu'il constata qu'elles étaient toutes habillées avec un T-shirt gris. Comme Thalia. C'était trop tard pour elle. Nico trouvait ça dommage. Il aurait bien aimé mieux la connaitre.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais regarder l'objectif, s'il te plait ? fit le photographe.

Nico s'exécuta de bonne grâce.

Le flash l'aveugla quelques instants. Et ce qu'il redoutait arriva. Les particules de lumière s'accrochèrent à tous les obstacles quelles rencontraient sur un rayon de cinq mètres, révélant ainsi tous les fantômes pour quelques secondes. Et ils étaient beaucoup. Parmi eux, Nico reconnu Newton qui semblait s'interroger sur les particularités lumineuses de l'appareil photo, il y avait aussi Charles Beaudelaire assis à deux pas dans un coin, l'air nostalgique et Léonard de Vinci qui était captivé par les parapluies du photographe qui renvoyait la lumière.

\- C'est dans la boîte. Tu peux y aller.

Nico ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il alla retrouver les garçons de la bande et chercha des yeux où en étaient les filles. Il vit Thalia arriver vers eux. Mais elle fut rattrapée et vite dépassée par une autre fille. Une brune, avec les cheveux tressés, en T-shirt pourpre. Mais son visage était grave et triste. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était concentrée mais Nico sentait que ce n'était pas ça. Il savait ce qui pouvait faire cet effet-là. Cette fille avait forcément perdu quelqu'un.

La couleur de son T-shirt l'encouragea a interroger Jason.

\- C'est Reyna. On était dans la même classe jusqu'à il y a deux ans, répondit celui-ci.

\- Tu l'as connais bien ?

\- Pas vraiment. On était toujours les deux délégués. Elle est très sympa mais…on ne parlait pas beaucoup.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est…dans ton équipe de foot ?

Jason ri mais il ne se moquait pas.

\- Tu dis ça à cause de son T-shirt ? Je comprends. Mais non. Elle fait de l'athlétisme.

C'était donc pour ça qu'elle courrait si vite.

\- Entre nous, je crois qu'elle ne m'a jamais vraiment apprécié, a poursuivi Jason avant de retourner encourager Piper.

Nico n'insista pas. Il regarda une dernière fois Reyna avant que celle-ci ne passe devant lui. Il capta tout de suite le regard triste qu'elle décrocha à Jason. Lui, ne la regarda même pas.

 **-S-**

Le cross s'était terminé à l'heure d'une sortie de cours habituelle. Les grands gagnants étaient pour la plupart des inconnus pour Nico, sauf cette fille. Reyna. Elle avait remporté la première place chez les filles.

Nico était directement monté prendre une douche à l'internat dès que les élèves avaient été relâchés. Il n'en pouvait plus de sentir le fennec en décomposition.

Le soir, il était allé manger avec sa sœur et ils avaient été rejoints par les membres de la bande aux cheveux mouillés et dégoulinants d'avoir pris une douche. Le dîner avait été une rétrospection de la journée dans la bonne humeur.

Nico avait même travaillé un peu l'HiDA pendant l'heure d'étude.

Et il n'avait même pas croisé Pierre de Coubertin– qui lui avait sorti l'année dernière tout un speech sur l'importance du sport pour être en bonne santé grâce et blablablablabla… – aujourd'hui alors qu'il était forcément présent dans une occasion comme celle-là.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

* * *

 **Si vous voulez vous embêter à glisser une review, vous savez faire...^^**

 **A très vite^^**

 **Plus que quatre chapitres^^ ! :D, non, :( ...Comme vous voulez après tout...**


	12. LEÇON 10 : La vérité

**LEÇON 10 : La vérité ne reste pas dissimulée**

Will avait marqué un temps d'arrêt quand il avait trouvé Nico en train de travailler. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de l'Histoire de l'Art. Et encore plus vu qu'il était plus de 18h.

\- Tu travailles depuis quand ?

\- Euh…Depuis 13h.

\- Attends. Ça veut dire que ça fait plus de cinq heures que tu bosses ?!

\- Ça à l'air de t'étonner.

\- Un peu !

Will a posé son manteau sur sa chaise de bureau et est venu se pencher par-dessus Nico à l'ordinateur. Cette proximité mis Nico mal à l'aise. Il ne s'était pas totalement remis de l'épisode de la salle de bain.

\- Tu t'en sorts ? a demandé le blond.

\- Ça peut aller. J'ai encore trouvé des trucs que j'ai classés… Oui, parce-que j'ai commencé à organiser les idées.

\- Encore un éclair de génie fulgurant ? a fait Will avec un grand sourire moqueur.

\- T'es venu là pour m'aider ou pour m'enfoncer ? a sorti Nico. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'es pas censé être en stage ?

\- J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui. Ils m'ont laissé sortir plus tôt à l'hôpital.

\- A…A l'Hôpital. Tu veux dire… ?

\- Yep ! C'est là-bas que je fais un stage ! fit le blond tout content.

\- Ça à l'air de te plaire à ce que je vois.

\- Carrément ! Bon ! Je te laisse deux minutes je vais à la douche.

Will a filé dans la salle de bain et Nico est retourné à Jimi Hendrix. Il était en plein milieu d'un nouveau paragraphe quand trois coups secs ont frappés à la porte.

Il a lancé sans se retourner :

\- Depuis quand tu frappes à la porte pour entrer dans ta chambre ?

\- Depuis que c'est pas ma chambre.

Nico sursauta et fit volte-face. La voix n'était pas celle de Will et c'était une petite silhouette menue dans l'encadrement. Et une peau mate sous la capuche d'un sweat-shirt violet.

\- Hazel ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

Elle a mis un doigt sur sa bouche avant d'entrer et de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Nico a repris plus bas :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle a retiré sa capuche, exposant sa tignasse brune avant de parler :

\- Je suis toute seule. Et je m'ennuie dans ma chambre.

\- Mais ?! Hazel ! T'es dans l'internat des garçons là !

\- Je sais !

\- T'as pas vraiment le droit d'être là. On pourrait se faire renvoyer !

\- Techniquement, on est mercredi et il n'y a pas de pion dans les internats.

\- Mais il est 18h et ils vont bientôt revenir. Je vois qu'on t'a presque bien renseigné.

\- C'est une fille, la déléguée de mon aile d'internat qui me l'a dit.

\- Et tu en as profité pour te glisser jusqu'ici.

Elle lui a fait un sourire innocent. Nico s'est dit qu'il ne pouvait pas la renvoyer.

\- Allez, viens. Je finis et on descend avant que quelqu'un te vois.

Hazel, toute contente, a gambadé jusqu'au lit qui était au fond à droite de la chambre et s'est jetée dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu féééé ?

\- Je travaille.

\- Tu travailles quoi ?

\- L'Histoire de l'Art.

\- C'est important ?

\- Un peu, ouais ! C'est pour le brevet des collèges.

Ce n'était pas Nico qui avait dit ça. Celui-ci a tourné le regard vers la provenance de la voix. Vers la porte d'entrée. Will se tenait là. Et passait son regard de Nico à Hazel. Totalement hébété.

Nico se fit la réflexion qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'enterrer assez vite sans tractopelle sous la main.

\- Qui est-ce ? fit le blond qui reprenait ses esprits et se rendait compte de ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je m'appelle Hazel.

Il referma la porte et verrouilla. Il resta tout de même planté devant.

\- Joli prénom. Cependant, personne n'entre et personne ne sort sans m'avoir expliqué. Et Nico, si tu as besoin d'intimité avec une fille, tu peux m'en parler. Je m'arrangerais pour ne pas être dans les parages.

Il croisa ses bras nus sur son torse dessiné. Nico voulu protester qu'Hazel n'était pas celle qu'il croyait mais ce n'est que là qu'il remarqua que son délégué ne portait qu'une serviette de bain à rayure pastel pour seul vêtement. Il sentit ses joues le piquer. Les images de la salle de bain revinrent et il détourna le regard pour le braquer sur sa sœur…qui ne bougeait pas et fixait le blond. Nico eut un réflexe qu'il ne savait pas d'où il tenait. Il mit les mains sur les yeux de sa sœur.

\- Pourrais-tu, au moins enfiler quelque chose devant ma sœur ? lança-t-il au blond. Promis je m'explique après.

\- Grand frère, je sais à quoi ça ressemble un homme torse nu, tu sais.

Nico fut foudroyé sur place par le choc. Ha…Ha…Hazel ?!

Comme Nico ne réagissait pas, Hazel poursuivit.

\- Je t'ai entraperçu une fois sous la douche, en fait. J'ai pas fait exprès je te jure !

Le cerveau de Nico se remis en marche. Il tourna la tête vers Will et ne vit qu'une serviette pastel qui pendait sur la porte de l'armoire, signe que Will se servait de cette dernière comme paravent de fortune.

Il y avait un homme nu dans la même pièce que lui et sa petite sœur…

Nico vit un bout de caleçon, une épaule et un pied couverts avant d'enlever ses mains des yeux de sa sœur. Will sortit, vêtu, cette fois, d'un pantalon et d'un T-shirt noir. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un petit air rebelle et négligé qu'il lui allait à merveille. Nico chassa cette pensée à coups de tapette à mouche.

\- Donc ? fit Will.

\- En fait…commença Nico.

\- C'est ma faute ! plaida Hazel. C'est moi ! Je m'ennuyais dans ma chambre toute seule. Je suis nouvelle et je ne connais personne, sauf mon frère, Nico. Alors je me suis dit que peut-être je pouvais venir le voir…Il y a aussi Frank qui est le délégué de ma classe, il est dans cette chambre aussi. C'est les deux seules personnes que je connaisse.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas lui demander de descendre te rejoindre ? Ça aurait été moins risqué, fit le blond.

\- Nico est le seul de nous deux à avoir un portable.

Elle lui fit ses yeux de chat implorant. Et il y eu un grand silence.

\- Je ne dirais rien, lâcha Will. Pour aujourd'hui du moins. Mais si j'étais toi, je remettrais ma capuche.

Il lui sourit et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Nico restait interdit. D'une part, parce-que Will, le délégué, le gars sérieux qui montre l'exemple autorisait sa sœur rester ici. Et d'une autre part, parce-qu'il ne les avait pas interrogé sur leur lien de parenté. Une grande première dans la vie de Nico.

\- Par contre, pas question que tu glandouilles, hein ! On doit bosser, Nico.

\- J'ai pas arrêté de toute l'aprèm' ! A ton tour un peu ! Moi je vais dîner et passer du temps avec ma sœur.

\- D'accord. Par contre, à l'heure d'étude ce soir on fait une mise en commun.

Nico soupira.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui, fit le blond, avec un petit sourire.

Nico n'avait donc pas le choix. Il quitta la chambre avec Hazel qui avait remis sa capuche et ils allèrent tout deux dîner.

 **\- S -**

Après leur repas ils s'installèrent sur l'herbe, devant l'internat. Le froid était déjà là et la nuit arrivait, signe que les vacances d'hiver se rapprochaient.

\- Ah ! Au fait ! fit Hazel. On m'a appris un truc pour le gens comme toi et moi qui n'aiment pas trop les contacts physiques. Le câlin de main !

\- Le quoi ?!

\- La câlin de main ! Regarde.

Elle se redressa, Nico suivit. Elle prit la main droite de son frère dans la sienne et du pouce en caressa le dos.

\- Voila ! fit-elle toute contente d'elle.

Nico sourit. C'était plutôt drôle ce truc en fait.

Hazel finit par se rallonger et Nico aussi. Un silence plana.

Hazel le rompit :

\- C'était qui ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Dans la chambre ?

\- Non, le mec qui a sauté du toit.

Nico esquissa un sourire. Il adorait quand sa sœur le remb…

Une silhouette translucide s'écrasa juste à côté d'eux. Nico fit un bond momumental.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Lui. C'était qui ?

 _Le mec qui a sauté du toit._

Ça il avait vu. C'était carrément flippant même. Le fantôme a relevé la tête. Il devait être brun à la base et il avait un seul œil. L'autre n'était qu'une orbite vide. Peu ragoutant.

\- Bonjour, a fait Hazel. Vous êtes qui ?

\- Je m'appelle Ethan. Enfin…m'appelait.

\- Il vous est arrivé quoi ?

Nico lui donna un coup de coude discret dans le bras, histoire de lui faire comprendre que c'était peut-être impoli.

\- Euh…Je…

Le fantôme fronça les sourcils. Comme si il essayait de se souvenir.

\- Je me rappelle que la fenêtre était ouverte. On jouait avec les amis de ma chambre à se passer quelque chose. Et après…j'ai voulu rattraper ce truc et je me souviens avoir dégringolé du septième étage.

\- Vous vous rappelez ce que vous essayez d'attraper ? a continué Hazel.

Le fantôme porta la main à son œil invalide.

\- C'est ça !

\- Votre œil ? fit Hazel avec une pointe de dégoût.

\- Non non ! Mon bandeau ! J'avais un bandeau pour cacher mon œil. Mes camarades me l'ont pris et j'essayais de le récupérer ! Vous pouvez m'aider ? Il a dû s'envoler un peu plus loin.

\- Pas de problème, je m'en occupe ! a dit Hazel.

Elle n'a pas eu longtemps à chercher. Ledit bandeau était coincé dans une branche basse d'un arbre tout proche. Hazel le décrocha et lui tendit.

Le fantôme le prit et se dissipa en emportant son bandeau par les Dieux savent quel miracle.

Nico restait bouche bée. Hazel a trottiné vers lui.

\- Comment t'as fait ?!

\- Si on est les seuls à voir les âmes en pleine c'est qu'on doit être les seuls à pouvoir les aider.

\- Hum. Je n'ai jamais essayé.

\- Tu devrais parce-que la semaine dernière avec ton _Alexandre_ a été abominable ! Trouve un moyen de le…

\- Hé ! C'est un ami !

\- Un ami mort depuis des lustres et qui me traite comme une esclave.

\- Oui. Bon. Il vient d'une autre époque aussi.

\- N'essaye pas de lui trouver des excuses ! Ce n'est plus son monde ! Et je le déteste !

Un silence s'est fait. Nico savait que sa sœur avait raison. Il allait lui répondre quand une conversation depuis le chemin menant au terrain de foot lui parvint. Il tendit l'oreille.

\- …que je te dis que c'est lui. Je sais quand même à quoi il ressemble, c'est moi qui l'ai sorti de la voiture et qui l'ai ranimé.

\- Mais, Percy, ça fait plus de quatre ans maintenant !

Percy ? Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Nico.

\- Je sais mais…je suis sûr que c'est lui. J'ai vu les cicatrices sur ses mains. Je peux te jurer qu'il y avait des bouts de verre plantés là.

Nico n'osait pas baisser le regard sur ses propres mains. Il savait où étaient ses cicatrices. Elles remontaient même sur son bras droit et s'étalaient sur son flanc.

Les voix se rapprochaient de l'angle du bâtiment. Bientôt elles entreraient dans le champ de vision de Nico. Son cœur battait plus vite, mais pas d'appréhension. De colère.

\- Je suis sûr et certain que c'était Nico qui…

Percy venait enfin de passer l'angle du mur. Nico essuya rageusement une larme qui avait roulée sur sa joue. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais cette fois le cœur de Nico resta sagement dans sa poitrine.

Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Percy regardait bouche bée Nico qui le toisait d'un œil noir. Percy reprit ses esprits.

\- Tu as tout entendu, hein ?

Nico hocha la tête.

\- Ecoute. Je suis vraiment désolé, soupira Percy.

Nico avait peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? lâcha Nico.

Peur de le découvrir.

Percy soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Léo ? Tu peux nous laisser cinq minutes ?

Le latino hocha la tête et fit signe à Hazel de le suivre. Mais Nico ne quittait pas Percy des yeux. Pas question que celui-ci lui échappe. Il voulait des réponses.

Nico reprit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?!

Percy évitait de la regarder.

\- Je me rendais à une soirée avec des amis. On étais déjà en retard alors…Il était tard, tu comprends ? On…On ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait des voitures qui roulaient encore à cette heure. Alors…On a grillé ce feu rouge. On ne vous avais pas vu. Quand votre voiture s'est engagé on essayé de freiner mais…

La voix de Percy s'est éteinte.

-Alors c'était toi.

Percy soupira une nouvelle fois encore.

\- Oui. Et je suis sincèrement désolé. Dès que j'ai vu la voiture passer la rambarde je suis sorti et j'ai plongé sans réfléchir. Tu… T'as été le seul à m'envoyer un signal comme quoi tu vivais encore. Alors je t'ai sorti le premier.

\- Ma mère et ma sœur sont mortes à cause de toi.

Nico serrait les mâchoires.

\- Oui. C'est ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. Alors si tu veux m'en mettre une dans la figure, je comprendrais. Vas-y tu peux y aller.

Nico était très tenté de céder. Il levait son poing quand un fantôme se matérialisa à ses côtés. Nico le reconnaissait. Philibert, l'isolé et le porteur du message de Bianca.

\- Ta sœur ne voulait pas que tu gardes rancune, lui rappela la forme laiteuse.

\- C'est…pas facile. Je me suis sentit seul ses dernières années. On a beau dire, on ne comble pas un vide comme celui-ci. Alors si ça peut alléger ma peine.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas à Percy que tu en veux. C'est à ta sœur.

\- Non ! C'est lui ! Lui seul !

\- C'est là que tu te méprends. Tu es colère contre ta sœur. Tu lui en veux de t'avoir laissé, toi, son propre frère, pour rejoindre une bande de filles qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Et tu lui en veux encore de t'avoir abandonné au profit de la réincarnation.

Nico n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses tremblements et les larmes que coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

\- Va-t'en. VA T'EN ! cria-t-il au fantôme.

Puis il leva les yeux vers Percy :

\- TOI AUSSI ! J'aurai voulu que tu meures à leurs places !

Le reste devint flou pour Nico. Trop de choses s'entrechoquaient dans son cerveau. Il savait juste qu'il essayait de les fuir.


	13. LEÇON 11 : A la belle étoile

**Mais que c'est-t-il passé ?! Mes dieux ! :O**

 **Vous le saurez très bientôt en lisant le chapitre 11.^^ Je sais j'ai un peu tardé avec celui là. (et il y a eu un plantage sévère, merci _Zora324_ ^^) Mes plus plates excuses. **

**Du coup, nouveau point de vue en bonus^^** (enfin pas vraiment... Disons qu'au début je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de faire un autre point de vue que celui de Nico et puis finalement...enfin bref, vous verrez...^^)

 **Alors régalez-vous^^**

* * *

 **LEÇON 11 : A la belle étoile**

Les pas de Nico l'avaient amené dans le seul endroit calme qu'il connaissait. Le seul où il ne serait pas dérangé. Il avait couru et ses pieds l'y avaient mené instinctivement.

Le Cimetière.

Ses yeux étaient peut-être brouillés par les larmes mais il voyait clair à présent. Percy était responsable. Le seul responsable. C'était à cause de lui qu'il avait perdu une grande partie de sa famille. Sa mère et sa grande sœur.

Il s'agenouilla devant le marbre noir. Des sanglots secouèrent son corps. Il n'avait même pas besoin de lire les noms. Il les connaissait.

Maria et Bianca Di Angelo.

Nico s'effondra sur la tombe. La pierre était froide comme l'air du soir. Il frissonna. Mais il s'en fichait. Ses sanglots redoublèrent et les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux. Il ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine et enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa veste d'aviateur.

Il y avait quelque chose dans celle de droite.

Le froid sembla redoubler d'intensité. Nico n'eut pas la force de sortir le contenu à l'air libre. Il n'arrivait plus à se réchauffer.

Puis il y eut le moment où il ne sentit plus ses orteils.

Il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et il sentait ses yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes.

Il ne sentit bientôt plus son corps.

La nuit se fit au-delà de ses paupières.

 **\- - S - -**

\- Où est Mr Di Angelo ?

\- Euh…En fait on ne l'a pas vu depuis…commença Frank.

\- Depuis les environs de 18h, Mr Lahaie. On aurait dû travailler ensemble ce soir. Je suis le dernier à lui avoir parlé… Non, attendez. Il...Il est allé retrouver sa sœur. Ils ont dû dîner ensemble.

\- Qui est sa sœur, Mr Solace ?

\- Hum…Elle s'appelle Hazel.

\- Vous la connaissez ?

\- Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois.

\- Vous sauriez la reconnaître ?

Comment oublier ces yeux dorés et cette peau mate.

\- Euh…Oui.

\- C'est la nouvelle dans ma classe, annonça Frank.

\- Bien, repris Mr Lahaie.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Frank, va prévenir le CPE, Mr Larcher. Il devrait encore être dans son bureau à l'heure qu'il est.

L'asiatique hocha la tête, enfila son manteau et parti de la chambre en trombe.

\- Will…Trouve sa sœur.

\- Que je…

\- Oui. Je te fais confiance. Pas d'entourloupe dans l'internat des filles, entendu ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

Will attrapa sa veste et s'enfuit en courant dans le couloir pour rejoindre les escaliers.

Mais où était ce fichu cancre ?! Il semblait aller bien en quittant la chambre avec sa sœur. Pas du genre à disparaître à l'heure de l'étude. Will avait cru que ses derniers jours Nico était moins renfermé sur lui-même. C'était-il trompé ?

Will prit une inspiration et passa la porte de l'internat des filles.

Combien de garçons donneraient cher pour être à sa place ? Pas moins des trois quarts de l'internat. Au moins.

Will monta au premier étage et par chance il trouva la pionne qui fut très surprise de le voir.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Je sais, fit le blond en reprenant son souffle. Mais c'est…très urgent. C'est…Monsieur Lahaie…qui m'envoie. Où puis-je trouver Hazel ?

La pionne sembla suspicieuse.

\- Qu'elle classe ?

\- Euh…

Zut ! Attendez. Frank a dit qu'elle était la nouvelle de sa classe. Et Frank était…

\- En quatrième. Elle est nouvelle.

\- Essayer au troisième étage.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Will se précipita de nouveau dans les escaliers et monta les marches quatre à quatre.

\- Y a-t-il une surveillante ici ?

Pas de réponse.

Will soupira. Il allait devoir faire un tour dans l'étage. Il se décida à commencer par l'aile de gauche. Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la première porte – porte qui était déjà ouverte parce-que c'était l'heure de l'étude et que c'était le règlement et qu'il ne voulait effrayer personne.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger.

Quatre paires d'yeux apeurés le dévisagèrent.

\- Je cherche votre surveillante. C'est très urgent.

Une fille, grande et plutôt musclée avec une expression de dédain profond, fut celle que pris la parole.

\- Elle doit être dans l'étage.

\- Clarisse ! Chut ! lui fit une des filles, une jolie brune aux grands yeux bleus. Il ne devrait pas être là !

Clarisse et la brune échangèrent des regards que Will ne comprenait pas.

\- C'est très urgent, implora Will.

Clarisse reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Elle est passée faire l'appel il y a quelques minutes. Elle doit encore être dans l'aile.

\- Merci !

Will fila dans le couloir et regarda dans toutes les chambres jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Hazel dans la troisième qu'il dépassait.

Il revint sur ses pas.

\- Hazel.

Elle braqua ses yeux dorés sur lui.

\- Qui est dans le mauvais dortoir maintenant, lâcha-t-elle.

Bonne répartie. Comme son frère. Will aurait souri si l'heure n'était pas aussi grave.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, _lui_.

Le « _lui_ » le désignait comme un insecte nuisible à éradiquer. Will déglutit et tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix qui avait prononcé ça. Une fille brune, d'une douzaine d'année, en pyjama gris argenté, le fixait avec haine. Pourtant Will était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré et encore moins de l'avoir importuné.

\- Je suis là pour une bonne raison…

\- J'espère bien jeune homme.

Will sursauta et fit volte-face. La surveillante repris :

\- Et Luna retourne dans ta chambre. C'est l'étude. On ne se balade pas.

Luna lança un regard de pure haine à Will et passa devant lui pour rentrer dans la chambre d'Hazel en veillant soigneusement à se tenir le plus à l'écart de lui. Will se demanda s'il sentait mauvais. Il avait pourtant pris une douche avant d'aller dîner.

\- Madame la surveillante, repris le blond. Je suis là sur la demande de Monsieur Lahaie. Un…élève n'est pas rentré à l'internat ce soir.

Will se tourna vers Hazel et poursuivit :

\- Ton frère, Nico.

Elle ouvrit grands ses yeux dorés.

\- Est-ce que…par hasard…tu saurais où il est ? demanda Will.

\- N…Non…fit-elle, fébrile. Je…On a dîné ensemble…Après on s'est installé sur l'herbe, devant l'internat, en attendant l'heure de l'étude. Et ensuite…il a discuté avec un Première. Percy.

\- Discuté ? Avec un Première ?

Will semblait choqué. Quatre mots qui ne collaient pas : Nico, discuter, un et Première. Qu'est-ce que faisait Nico ?

\- Enfin…Je crois que ça tenait plutôt des explications.

\- Viens Hazel.

La surveillante, elle et Will allèrent discuter dans la cage d'escaliers, au calme.

\- Raconte-nous. C'est important, l'encouragea la surveillante.

Hazel reprit en tremblant :

\- Je ne suis pas restée…mais j'ai pu entendre…quelques bribes de leur conversation…avant de remonter. Il était question de l'accident qu'a eu mon frère il y a quatre ans.

Will était au courant de ça. En tant que délégué, il avait déjà entendu des professeurs en faire mention aux conseils de classe. Il connaissait les faits mais ne savait pas comment Nico le vivait. Et il n'avait jamais tenté de mettre ça sur le tapis dans une de leurs (rares) conversations.

\- T'as une idée de là où il est allé ?

Hazel fut comme frappée par la foudre.

\- Le cimetière. Il a dû aller au cimetière.

Will se sentit beaucoup plus léger.

\- Merci Hazel. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

Hazel hocha la tête à l'égard de Will et demanda à sa pionne :

\- Je suppose que je ne peux pas aller le chercher ?

La surveillante fit non de la tête.

\- Les élèves ne doivent pas quitter l'établissement sans autorisation parentale, tu comprends.

Hazel soupira.

\- Je comprends.

Et elle fila dans sa chambre suivit pas la pionne. Mais avant que la porte ne se referme, Hazel planta ses prunelles dorées dans celles de Will et l'implora du regard de retrouver son frère.

Il était tard et on était en hiver. Il devait faire très froid dehors. Si Nico était au cimetière par ce temps et avec juste son blouson d'aviateur, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Will savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Il retourna dans la chambre d'Hazel.

\- Tu pourrais me prêter ta couette ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et n'eut pas l'air de comprendre.

\- Oui..Si tu veux.

Will attrapa le dessus de lit et s'enfuit avec sous le bras.

Il dévala les escaliers, traversa la cour – la vache qu'il faisait froid ici ! – et couru jusqu'au portail de l'école qu'il escalada pour se retrouver dans la rue.

Le cimetière était quelques rues plus loin. Il était déjà passé devant.

Il courut dans la nuit gelée.

 _Pourvu que je n'arrive pas trop tard !_ pria-t-il le long du chemin.

Quand le portail en fer forgé noir se profila il redoubla d'effort pour l'atteindre. Et lorsqu'il entra, il faillit désespérer. Will n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il y aurait autant de morts enterrés là. Il prit son portable pour faire un peu de lumière et commença ses recherches dans la première allée. Il courut parmi les tombes en criant le nom de Nico.

Mais il n'y avait que l'écho qui lui répondait.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'il cherchait.

Il était sûr qu'il était là, quelque part. Mais où ?

 _Où es-tu, Nico ?_

 _Où es-tu ?!_

Il approchait de la dernière allée, celle qui menait à l'arbre planté au fond du cimetière. C'était sa dernière chance. Il courut encore sur les graviers et c'est enfin là qu'il le vit.

Nico.

Il était roulé en boule sur une tombe. Will couvrit Nico de la couette et glissa sa main dans le cou de celui-ci. Sa peau était glacée. Mais son pouls battait. Faiblement. Mais il battait.

Will sentit le poids du ciel se retirer de ses épaules.

A partir de là il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Il appela les urgences de l'hôpital et leur donna l'adresse du lycée en précisant que c'était pour une hypothermie.

Ensuite, il débarrassa Nico de sa veste d'aviateur et le saucissonna dans la couette de façon à ce que sa peau soit le plus en contact possible avec elle. Puis il le prit entre ses bras et refit le chemin en sens inverse vers le lycée. Le plus souvent possible, il vérifiait le pouls. Ses joues étaient tellement engourdies pour le froid qu'il ne serait pas arrivé à sentir le souffle de Nico.

Il arriva au lycée quelques instants avant l'ambulance.

Plusieurs pions attendaient, Mr Larcher était là et le proviseur, Mr Céleste, aussi.

Pour une fois, Will s'en fichait s'il prenait des heures de colle ou un avertissement pour ce qu'il avait fait. La vie de Nico était plus importante.

Il donna le corps inerte de Nico aux ambulanciers et regarda partir les véhicules.

\- C'était très courageux ce que tu as fait.

Will sursauta et se retourna. Mr Larcher vint glisser son fauteuil roulant à ses côtés. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part du CPE. Ce bonhomme était intimidant et les compliments n'étaient pas ce qu'il distribuait en temps normal. Le proviseur, s'avança à son tour et toisa Will de ses yeux bleus comme si il réfléchissait à la punition qu'il allait lui infliger. Will déglutit avec difficulté et se fit tout petit. En fin de compte, s'il pouvait éviter les avertissements ça l'arrangerait.

\- Cela dit, vous n'aviez pas à quitter l'établissement en pleine nuit, Mr Solace.

\- Mr Céleste, intervint le CPE.

Will n'en revenait pas. Le CPE qui s'oppose au proviseur en prenant la défense d'un élève désobéissant ? Il rêvait là, non ?

\- Ce garçon a enfreint beaucoup de règles. Il ne serait pas juste de le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Il faut montrer l'exemple.

\- Ce garçon à braver les interdits dans le but de sauver une vie ! C'est suffisant pour le gracier pour cette fois.

Le proviseur et le CPE échangèrent des regards et semblèrent continuer la discussion mentalement.

Will avait le ventre serré par l'angoisse. On discutait de son sort juste devant lui.

Le proviseur soupira finalement :

\- Vous avez bien agit, reprit-il. Quelques minutes encore et il aurait été trop tard pour ce garçon. Vous avez eu le bon réflexe en emportant quelque chose de chaud avec vous. Par conséquent, et comme aucun élève profiteur n'est là pour m'entendre, je consens à passer l'éponge pour cette fois.

Ok. Là c'est sûr il rêvait. Mr Céleste dire ça ? Improbable.

La chape de béton sur son estomac s'envola mais Will ne montra rien. Il le remercia juste.

\- Mr Solace, fit le CPE. Entendez bien que personne ne doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez pourquoi.

Will hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Maintenant vous devriez retourner dans votre dortoir. Il se fait tard.

Will hocha de nouveau la tête et s'exécuta.

Quand il entra dans le hall de l'internat, Hazel se jeta presque sur lui. Elle semblait avoir pâli considérablement.

\- Tu l'as trouvé ? fit-elle, fébrile.

\- Oui. Il était au cimetière, comme tu m'avais dit.

\- Comment il va ?

\- Il a fait une hypothermie mais il est vivant. C'est le principal.

Hazel hocha la tête, reconnaissante.

\- Merci, dit-elle.

\- C'était tout à fait normal.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes. Tu as dû interrompre ton travail, entrer dans l'internat des filles, sortir du lycée en pleine nuit tout ça pour sauver mon frère. Peu de gens auraient osés.

Will parut désemparé un instant mais il se ressaisit.

\- J'ai agi selon ce que me dictait ma conscience.

\- Eh bien, merci à ta conscience et à toi. D'ailleurs…Je ne connais même pas ton nom.

\- Will Solace.

\- Joli nom.

Will sourit.

\- Merci. Mais, il faut que je remonte moi. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. On est pas censé être là. Alors on va dire qu'on ne s'est jamais vu, qu'on ne s'est jamais parlé.

\- Vu qui ? fit Hazel, avec un grand sourire aussitôt rendu par le blond. Mais avant est-ce que je pourrais récupérer ma couette ? poursuivit-elle.

Will ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle était de retour dans ses bras. Les ambulanciers avaient dû lui rendre et placer Nico sous une couverture chauffante. Il la tendit à Hazel qui fila immédiatement en lui adressant un dernier « merci ».

Will remonta dans sa chambre dans un état proche de la transe. C'était assez incroyable ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lui-même n'y croyait pas.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte et remarque l'absence de Nico. Il n'eut pas le temps d'interpréter les émotions qui l'assaillait parce-qu'il fut agresser par un asiatique charpenté et inquiet.

\- Alors ? T'as trouvé Hazel ? Comment elle a réagi ?

Will se rappela à cet instant que sa mission aurait dû s'en tenir à avertir Hazel. Pas enfreindre les règles et s'aventurer dans un cimetière en pleine nuit. Il joua la carte de la semi-vérité.

\- Elle a eu très peur mais elle a pu finalement aider à le localiser. Les secours doivent l'avoir trouvé maintenant.

Will eut à peine le temps de voir le soulagement sur le visage de Frank qu'Octave s'en mêlait déjà.

\- Qui ça ? Le gothique ? Où est-ce qu'il était passé ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Octave, coupa sèchement Will.

\- Je parie que tu en sais plus que tu n'en laisses paraître.

Will ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'analyser pour le faire avouer. Octave était très fort à ce jeu-là. Mais Will prit les devant et planta son regard bleu dans celui d'Octave :

\- Non je n'en sais pas plus.

Octave laissa volontairement le silence s'installer. Will ne flancha pas et Octave retourna à ses devoirs en lâchant d'un ton désinvolte :

\- Je parie qu'il est allé sacrifier des chatons roux à la pleine lune. On est bien la pleine lune, non ?

\- La ferme ! s'emporta Will.

Octave sourit, comme satisfait. Qu'est-ce qu'il était lourd avec ses allusions sur les gothiques.

\- Ça va, petit prince ! Je taquine, c'est tout ! Pas besoin de monter sur ton grand cheval blanc.

Il ajouta à ça un sourire qui exaspéra Will. Mais au moins ne dit plus rien.

Will poussa un soupir pour évacuer le stress, la tension et le soulagement dont il était en proie. Will se rendit compte qu'il lui restait une chose dans les mains. Le blouson de Nico. Il le posa sur le lit de son propriétaire. En attendant son retour.

\- Frank ? appela-t-il

\- Hum ? fit l'interpelé en pivotant sur sa chaise de bureau.

\- Tu pourras faire passer un message à Hazel de ma part ?

\- Bien sûr ? Lequel ?

Will avait tout à coup l'impression d'avoir capté toute l'attention de l'asiatique.

\- Je t'enverrais un message demain dans la journée quand j'aurai vu Nico à l'hôpital. T'auras juste à transmettre à Hazel.

\- Ok !

Will se posa enfin sur son lit. Il n'avait plus du tout la tête à travailler et il trouva difficilement le sommeil. Il n'arrêtait pas de revoir cette fin de journée mouvementé. Il avait fait face à cette situation de manière clinique. Le sale petit … ! Non. Nico lui avait certes fait une belle frayeur, mais maintenant, il était hors de danger. Il ne pouvait pas l'insulter mentalement sans raison valable.

Will revoyait encore les images à présent et il revivait la scène avec des émotions cette fois. Et autre chose se dégageait. Nico, transit de froid dans une couette mauve à fleurs – ce qui n'était pas du tout sa couleur soit dit en passant - et dans ses bras. Non, définitivement, ça ne le laissait pas indifférent.

* * *

 **Alors ?^^**

 **La fanfic approche de la fin vous le sentez aussi ?...**

 **PS : N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour m'aider à trouver des idées de OS/chapitres bonus.^^ Par exemple, des situations dans lesquelles vous aimeriez les voir galérer tout les deux je retiendrais celles qui m'inspire le plus ! ^^**

 **rePS : Vous voudriez les OS/chapitres bonus à part ou à la suite de cette fanficion ? A vous de voir^^**

Bises, les petits loups ! :D

La Gravité


	14. LEÇON 12 : I will survive…

**Ce chapitre est posté avec un jour d'avance sur mon agenda mental. Cause : Une revieweuse enragée m'a prise en otage...**

Mais ce n'est pas pour vous **déplaire** , non ?^^

Donc bon, voilà le **chapitre 12 ! (Aïe ! La pointe du couteau pas si près de la jugulaire !)** et je passerai l' Interlude sportif dans les OS je pense...

Voilà^^ **(gasp!) Bonne lecture^^'**

 **La fin approche vous savez^^(Non ! promis les Os arrivent ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Moi qui ai tant de projets d'avenir !)**

* * *

 **LEÇON 12 : I will survive…**

Will avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Il avait pris son service à l'hôpital à 8h30 et depuis son réveil, il avait une constante boule dans l'estomac qui l'avait déjà empêché d'avaler son petit déjeuné en entier.

Oui.

Il se faisait du souci pour Nico.

Mais il n'osait pas demander à l'infirmière qui se chargeait de son stage – une amie de sa mère, vive le piston – si elle l'avait vu. Il s'était résolu à attendre midi, à sa pause, pour trouver sa chambre et voir comment il allait. Du coup, il allait devoir passer pas loin de quatre heures avec cette chape de béton armé sur l'estomac.

 **\- S -**

Oui, ça avait été long. Quatre heures à regarder changer des pansements, regarder la mise en place d'une perfusion, regarder la toilette d'un patient – ça s'était le moins ragoutant – regarder, toujours regarder. Et il suivait l'infirmière comme un petit chien jusqu'à une autre chambre. Quand enfin elle avait prononcé les mots magiques :

\- Bon, pause Déjeuner. On se retrouve dans une demi-heure à l'accueil, d'accord ?

Will hocha la tête. Il fila dès qu'elle eut tourné le dos. Direction : le service des urgences.

Il fit son plus beau sourire et s'adressa à la femme de l'accueil des urgences.

\- Bonjour, je souhaiterais savoir si vous avez un pensionnaire du nom de Di Angelo. Il a été amené aux urgences hier soir vers 21h. Pour une hypothermie.

La dame tapota sur son clavier.

\- Il n'est plus aux urgences. Il a été déplacé.

\- Dans quelle chambre ?

\- Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous communiquer ce genre d'informations.

Will soupira.

\- S'il vous plaît, madame je suis en stage ici. Et…c'est un ami.

\- Je suis désolé mais c'est le règlement. Seule la famille ou des proches parents peuvent avoir accès à ces informations.

\- Ça tombe bien, je suis son Oncle et son parrain.

Will fit volte-face pour voir qui était son sauveur. Un bonhomme bedonnant et moustachu venait de se lever de sa chaise. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon vert à carreaux bûcheron, d'une veste de costume en velours par-dessus une chemise blanche et d'un nœud papillon bordeaux. Et il avait l'air de venir du passé et d'attendre son tour depuis plusieurs heures.

Il présenta des papiers concernant la garde de Nico et la dame hocha la tête. Avant de lancer un regard à Will.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rien dire devant ce jeune homme, fit-elle.

\- J'en prends l'entière responsabilité, madame. Je m'en porte garant pour la fin de la journée.

\- La prochaine demi-heure suffira, glissa Will.

\- Et bien la prochaine demi-heure dans ce cas. Je suis prêt à vous signer un papier, s'il le faut.

La dame lança un dernier regard à Will et cracha le morceau.

\- Chambre 203, deuxième étage, bâtiment A.

\- Merci, madame, fit l'homme avec un sourire dissimulé par sa moustache. Vient, petit.

Will suivit l'homme dans les méandres de l'hôpital.

\- Merci, glissa-t-il, quand ils furent un peu éloignés de l'accueil des urgences.

\- Oh ! Je t'en prie, petit ! Mais, dit-moi, tu à l'air d'en savoir beaucoup au sujet de mon neveu. Pour un stagiaire, j'entends. Comment cela se fait-ce ?

\- En fait…On est dans la même chambre d'internat et…C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé hier.

Will passa machinalement une main dans les cheveux de sa nuque, gêné.

\- Dans ce cas tu es aussi celui qui lui a sauvé la vie. Et je t'en remercie. Du fond du cœur. Mais dit-moi tout. Comment mon neveu s'est-il retrouvé là ?

Will prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je n'ai pas tout compris. D'après sa sœur, Hazel, il se serrait disputé avec un autre garçon au sujet de…l'accident.

\- Oh…Je vois, fit l'Oncle. Continue, l'encouragea-t-il, gentiment.

\- Hazel m'a orienté vers le cimetière et elle avait raison. J'ai retrouvé votre neveu recroquevillé sur une tombe.

\- Celle de sa mère et de sa sœur je suppose ?

Will fronça les sourcils. _Sa sœur ? Mais Hazel n'est pas morte. Qu'est-ce que… ?_ Will essaya de se rappeler de l'inscription sur la tombe. Mais n'y parvint pas. L'oncle eut l'air de deviner son expression.

\- Tu ne connais qu'une partie de l'histoire à ce que je vois. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas à moi de te la raconter.

\- En fait, je ne connais rien de cette histoire. Tout ce que je sais c'est ce qu'en disent les professeurs au conseil de classe. Je suis délégué.

\- Oh je vois. Et tu n'as pas cherché à en savoir plus ?

\- Je me suis dit que si Nico voulait m'en parler il le ferait. Tout simplement. Et je préfèrerais que ce soit lui qui me raconte. Plutôt qu'un professeur ou un autre élève. Mais nous nous connaissons depuis peu, Nico et moi, vous savez.

\- Vraiment ? Vous avez pourtant dit être un ami de mon neveu à la dame de l'accueil.

\- Permettez-moi de vous reprendre. J'ai dit que c'était un ami. C'est ce qu'il est pour moi. (Will sentit ses joues s'embraser malgré lui. Il se reprit.) Mais lui…ne semble pas accorder beaucoup de place à l'amitié et aux autres en règle générale.

L'Oncle émit un petit rire sans joie.

\- Vous l'avez vu avec sa sœur ?

Will se souvint de la veille, quand Hazel était venue dans sa chambre parce qu'elle s'ennuyait dans la sienne. (Cela lui semblait pourtant à des années-lumière). Mais Will avait vu à quel point il tenait à elle.

Il acquiesça donc à la question.

\- Il est différent avec elle qu'avec les autres.

L'Oncle hocha la tête et enchaîna :

\- Si je devais dire quelque chose sur mon neveu, c'est que c'était quelqu'un de très aimant et de très souriant.

Will n'arrivait pas à se représenter ce Nico-là.

\- Mais, reprit son Oncle, depuis…l'accident. Ah ! Nous y sommes on dirait !

\- Je vais attendre dehors. Vous avez sûrement des choses à vous dire.

L'Oncle hocha la tête en signe de gratitude. Will entendit la voix de Nico encore un peu dans les vapes, juste avant que la porte ne claque.

\- Oncle Jules ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Will se sentit mal bizarrement. Il s'était imaginé trouver Nico encore endormi. Il n'aurait eu qu'à jeter un œil aux écrans pour vérifier qu'il allait bien et le communiquer à Frank. Mais Nico était réveillé et Will n'avait aucune idée de comment réagirait Nico en le voyant. Soudain, Will voulait plus s'aventurer dans la chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

 **\- - S - -**

\- Oncle Jules ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question, Nico, répondit son Oncle.

Nico détourna le regard, honteux.

\- Le collège a appelé hier soir en catastrophe pour me prévenir que tu serais ici. Peux-tu imaginer à quel point j'ai été inquiet ?! Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, figure-toi ! Et ta sœur doit être dans le même état que moi ! T'as pensé à elle ?!

\- Je suis désolé. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Nico n'osait pas regarder son Oncle.

\- Aller. On en parle plus.

Le ton de l'Oncle Jules-Albert s'était considérablement radouci. Nico soupira et osa tourner le regard vers son Oncle.

\- Je suis désolé.

Et la voix de Nico se serra d'émotion. Il avait eu peur de décevoir son Oncle. Peur qu'il ne lui pardonne pas.

\- Hey ! C'est fini.

Jules-Albert pris son neveu dans ses bras. Une larme de soulagement roula sur la joue de Nico.

\- Comment va Hazel ? demanda Nico, après la courte étreinte.

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Je vais aller la chercher à sa sortie de cours. On reviendra te voir tous les deux après.

Nico hocha la tête.

\- Je vais descendre me prendre un café, fit son Oncle. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Nico secoua la tête.

\- Je reviens, précisa son Oncle.

 **\- - S - -**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit trop vite au goût de Will.

\- Il est à toi. Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Will hocha la tête et remercia l'Oncle de Nico s'en trop savoir pourquoi.

Puis il entra dans la chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? aboya Nico

Aïe. Will savait qu'il ne serait pas accueilli à bras ouvert mais là quand même…

\- Je fais un stage ici, tu te rappelles ?

\- Comment t'as su que j'étais ici, à l'hôpital ?

\- Je vois que ton cerveau aussi a pris un coup de froid.

Will fit une pause avant de reprendre :

\- Tu n'étais pas à l'internat hier soir. Le pion s'est inquiété…

\- Mr Lahaie ? Inquiet ?

\- Ça fait partie de ses attributions de vérifier que les élèves rentrent bien à l'internat pour l'heure d'étude. Et tu n'étais pas là. D'ailleurs, on peut même dire que tu m'as posé un lapin. On devait travailler l'Histoire de l'Art, tu te souviens ?

\- Ouais. Mais c'est bon je vais bien. Je vais survivre. On la bosser cette Histoire de l'Art, t'inquiète pas.

Nico s'assit sur le lit, arracha subitement les électrodes sur torse, ce qui fit crier les machines auxquelles elles étaient reliées, et s'attaqua à la perfusion dans son bras.

Will se précipita sur lui.

\- Pas question ! T'es encore trop faible. Tu ne bouges pas de là ! Ordre de médecin.

Il força Nico surprit à se rallonger – ce qui n'était pas difficile vu le peu de force qu'il avait – il vérifia que la perfusion tenait encore et remis le pansement. Il commençait à replacer les électrodes un à un quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

Will fit volte-face alors qu'il venait de replacer la dernière électrode.

Des infirmières entrèrent dans la précipitation.

Elles se figèrent en le voyant et le dévisagèrent, incrédules.

\- Fausse alerte, annonça Will. Monsieur a juste eu la bougeotte.

\- T'es qui toi ? demanda l'une d'elles.

\- Euh…Je suis en stage d'observation ici. Et j'étais là par hasard.

Les infirmières allèrent tout de même vérifier que tout avait été remis en place correctement. Will les comprenait. Il quitta la chambre pour redescendre dans le hall d'accueil. Il repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore agit de manière clinique mais que cette proximité avec Nico le perturbait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il avait le cœur qui battait à présent et ses mains tremblaient légèrement alors qu'il tapait le message pour Frank à transmettre à Hazel. Puis, il chassa Nico de ses pensées et retrouva l'infirmière qui s'occupait de son stage.

Il avait une journée à finir.

 **\- S -**

\- Ça y est ! T'es libre, lui fit savoir l'infirmière.

Will était soulagé. Il était 16h30 et il avait enfin fini sa journée à l'hôpital. Mais il lui restait une dernière chose à faire avant de rentrer au lycée.

Will frappa à la porte de la chambre 203. Pas de réponse. Son cœur s'emballa. Il se précipita à l'intérieur. _Il n'aurait quand même pas… ?!_

Will s'arrêta net à la vue qui s'offrait à lui et s'accorda un petit sourire. Nico dormait. Tout simplement. Et l'Oncle de Nico avait dû partir chercher Hazel.

Will s'approcha du lit. La respiration de Nico était lente signe qu'il était paisible dans son sommeil. Will sourit encore. Il contrôla les machines et les courbes : normales. Les électrodes maintenant…Will écarta le col de la blouse d'hôpital. Son cœur s'emballa quand ses doigts effleurèrent la peau de Nico. Il respira calmement et réenclencha le mode « Clinique ». Électrodes : ok. Perf maintenant. Il fit le tour du lit et vérifia le pansement au creux du bras. Intact. Apparemment, Nico n'avait pas réci… !

Will sursauta et son cœur s'emballa comme jamais.

Nico venait de lui agripper le poignet dans son sommeil.

Will releva les yeux sur le visage du garçon endormi. Il n'était plus aussi paisible. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il commençait à s'agiter. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. L'électrocardiogramme accéléra en même temps que le rythme cardiaque du garçon. Will agit par instinct, comme pour toutes les situations qu'il rencontrait. Il passa sa main sur le visage et dans les cheveux de Nico. C'était ce qu'avait toujours fait sa mère quand Will avait des cauchemars. Nico réagit positivement et les appareils cessèrent de s'affoler. Will sourit. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas si différents, finalement. Will cru même l'entendre murmurer « _maman ?_ ». Mais Nico n'avait pas pour autant desserré la pression sur le poignet de Will. Il allait devoir attendre que Nico se réveille pour se dégager.

Il n'eut pas beaucoup à attendre cela dit. Quelques instants plus tard, Nico ouvrit les yeux. Qu'il couvrit immédiatement de sa main libre pour les préserver de la lumière de néons dans la chambre. Il se frotta les yeux comme pour chasser les tâches qui dansaient devant. La seconde suivante, il se rendait compte qu'il agrippait quelque chose de l'autre main. Il tourna la tête, vit Will et se retira immédiatement, comme s'il s'était brûlé au soleil.

\- Je contrôlais le pansement, fit Will, comme pour le rassurer. Je vérifiais que ça t'était passé ton idée débile de quitter l'hôpital dans ton état.

\- C'est elles qui m'ont forcé à dormir. Moi, je vais bien je t'ai dit.

\- Alors si ça va…

Will fit mine de se diriger vers la porte.

\- C'est vrai ? l'interpella Nico.

Le blond fit volte-face.

\- De quoi ?

\- Que…c'est toi qui m'as trouvé. Mon Oncle me l'a dit, alors…

Will baissa les yeux, gêné.

\- Je…euh…Oui.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment tenir la place du héros à qui on est redevable. Il préférait passer inaperçu. Alors il enchaîna :

\- Enfin, avec l'aide de ta sœur ! C'est elle qui m'a dit que tu serais peut-être au cimetière. Elle m'a permis d'emprunter sa couette. Et…disons que j'ai agi selon ce que me dictait ma conscience. Je t'ai ramené au lycée où les secours attendaient déjà. Je les avais appelé et…

Will s'enfonçait là. Il était en train de faire ses éloges sans le vouloir.

\- Merci.

Will ouvrit grands les yeux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter. T'as très bien entendu. Et en plus c'est mon Oncle qui…enfin bref. J'ai une dette envers toi, quoi. Et que je ne pourrais jamais rembourser.

Nico baissa les yeux.

Will fit un sourire en coin.

\- En parlant de ça. On peut peut-être s'arranger…

Un éclair de panique traversa les yeux de Nico qui restaient suspendu aux lèvres du blond. Will sourit pour le rassurer.

\- Explique-moi.

A Nico d'ouvrir des yeux ronds.

\- Que je t'explique quoi ?

\- Tout. Comment et pourquoi je t'ai trouvé dans ce cimetière à plus de huit heures du soir, recroquevillé sur une tombe.

\- C'était certainement pas n'importe quelle tombe.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Il faisait nuit.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Elle était au fond à droite, sous un amandier, non ?

Will fronça les sourcils. Nico esquissa un sourire en coin devant l'air étonné du blond.

\- Je veux bien raconter. Mais toi d'abord.

\- Quoi ?

\- Raconte-moi, l'histoire d'une de tes cicatrices. Une honteuse de préférence. Parce-que tu as écouté quand j'en ai parlé la dernière fois dans la chambre. Et je ne supporte pas de ne pas en savoir autant sur les autres.

Will soupira. Il se pencha et remonta le bas de son pantalon jusqu'au-dessus du genou.

\- J'étais cher un ami de ma mère, expliqua Will. Et je faisais de la trottinette dans la pente de l'allée. J'avais fait quelques essais de vitesse sur le début de la pente. Puis je me suis mis en tête de dévaler toute la pente en trottinette. Je l'ai fait. Sauf qu'il y avait un dénivelé dans le goudron en bas et que je n'avais pas vu. J'ai voulu freiner mais j'avais trop d'élan. Je me suis étalé sur le goudron et ouvert le genou sur un diamètre de trois centimètre.

\- Et c'est tout ?

Will soupira une nouvelle fois et passa distraitement la main dans les cheveux de sa nuque.

\- J'avais treize ans.

Nico fut secoué d'un petit rire bientôt rejoint par Will. Oui, lui, le mec que tout le monde disait doué en tout ce qu'il entreprenait et faisait, c'était viandé en trottinette à treize ans.

Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, Will en revint à l'essentiel :

\- Allez. A toi maintenant.

A Nico de s'expliquer :

\- La tombe sur laquelle tu m'as trouvé. C'est celle de ma mère et de ma sœur. Mon autre sœur. Bianca.

Will revint sur ses pas et pris place sur la chaise rapprochée du lit. « Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. » Il allait enfin savoir, connaître son histoire. La vraie. Pas des rumeurs de conseil de classe.

Nico racontait. Will nota qu'il n'était pas au bord des larmes en parlant de ses souvenirs. Il avait fait son deuil. « Avec le temps, le chagrin s'estompe seuls les souvenirs restent. » C'est bien ce qu'on dit ? Will se fit la remarque que Nico était peut-être plus mature qu'il n'y paraissait.

Et Will l'écoutait attentivement, en ami. Il lui vint à l'esprit que c'était peut-être ce dont Nico manquait peut-être le plus. Un ami sur qui compter. Un ami à qui se confier. Et peut-être même…plus…

\- Voilà. Tu connais la petite histoire de gothique du collège. T'es content ?

Il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans ce que Nico disait. Juste de l'inquiétude.

\- _Content_ n'est pas le mot que j'emploierai.

Un petit silence se fit entre eux.

\- Tu ne vas rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? Au collège, j'entends.

Will ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Bien sûr que non, idiot ! Tu me croyais vraiment comme ça ?

\- …Non. Mais j'aurais pu me tromper.

Will sourit.

\- La première impression est souvent la bonne.

Il y eut un petit silence gêné entre eux où Nico passa distraitement la main dans ses cheveux.

Will lui saisit le poignet. L'électrocardiographe s'emballa. Nico se dégagea et détourna le regard.

\- Tu me fais culpabiliser, s'expliqua le blond.

Nico planta son regard brun dans celui de Will.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Attends ? Je croyais que c'était pour ça que t'étais distant avec moi. Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas qui t'a fait cette cicatrice-là ? A ta tête ?

Nico fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Tu veux dire que… ?

\- C'est moi, coupa Will. C'est moi qui aie lancé le ballon. J'ai pas bien dosé ma force, désolé.

Nico ne disait rien. Will sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge. Il poursuivit :

\- C'est de ma faute si tu as...une cicatrice de plus.

Petit silence torturé.

\- Will ?

Première fois que Nico prononçait son nom. L'estomac de Will partit dans un ballet arien.

\- Oui ? fit celui-ci la gorge serré.

\- C'est pas grave.

Will avait pensé à « Je te déteste ! », « Sors de cette chambre ! », « A cause de toi j'ai une cicatrice de plus ! ».

Pas à « _C'est pas grave._ ».

Nico repris :

\- J'ai découvert qu'elles contribuaient à rendre les souvenirs indélébiles. Et puis si on me demande d'où elle vient, je n'aurais qu'à dire que t'as essayé de me tuer.

Will sourit timidement, imité par Nico.

\- Mais je dois te prévenir que je me suis déjà fait pardonner ce coup-là : c'est moi qui t'es porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs, tu ne voulais pas lâcher mon T-shirt. T'as une sacrée poigne, tu sais, plaisanta Will.

Nico baissa la tête.

\- Désolé.

\- Bah, je crois qu'on est quitte maintenant. Mais je te préviens, la prochaine fois c'est pas moi le prince charmant !

\- Tant mieux. J'en avais marre d'être la princesse en détresse.

Will sourit de plus belle. Spontanément, il déposa un baiser sur le front de Nico. Et s'enfuit de la chambre alors que la machine s'affolait une fois de plus.

Ensuite il sortit son portable et, les doigts tremblant, écrivit à Frank :

 _-Nico réveillé. Il devrait survivre.-_

* * *

 **J'ai fait un tour de magie.**

 **Tadaaa !**

Maintenant vous voulez encore la suite...

Il faudra patienter une **petite semaine** ^^ Je posterai soit un **OS** **soit la fin de cette fic** ^^

Je verrai^^

Bises sur vos joues !^^

Newthon^^


	15. COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 3 : Chaleur humaine

Il se situe quelques temps **après la Leçon 12, Nico** est déjà rentré **au collège** et je vous emmène faire un tour dans **le quotidien des Internes^^**

* * *

 **COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 3 : La chaleur humaine**

Il était près de 22h, un mardi soir d'hiver. L'heure d'étude était terminée depuis une vingtaine de minutes déjà, Nico était en pyjama et peignoir de chambre et se brossait les dents dans la salle de bain. Will venait de prendre son tour de douche. Nico cracha dans l'évier et alluma le robinet. Mais le son strident qui retentit dans l'internat n'était pas du tout le bruit de l'eau qui coule.

 **TUTIDU TIDU TIDU TIDU TIDU TIDU TIDU TIDU TIDU TIDU TIDU... !**

Nico grogna et entendit Will faire de même dans sa cabine de douche.

\- J'ai la poisse aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-il.

Nico sourit intérieurement. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas à lui que ça arrivait. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour une alarme incendie dans le cas de Will – en y réfléchissant il n'y avait jamais de bon moment pour une alarme incendie, sauf peut-être pendant un cours. Nico ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Pas avec la dette qu'il avait envers lui. Il réfléchit deux secondes et ôta son peignoir de chambre qu'il passa par dessus la porte de la cabine de douche.

\- Prends ça. Ça ira plus vite.

Oui parce que le blond avait la bonne idée de laisser ses vêtements pour la nuit dans un coin de la salle de bains voir carrément dans son armoire - le mercredi en revenant du sport par exemple. Il ne prenait qu'un boxer propre avec lui qu'il pendait à la porte de la douche à côté de sa serviette à rayures pastels.

Will ne se fit pas prier deux fois et le boxer et le peignoir disparurent dans la douche.

Nico partit en trombe dans la chambre, faillit foncer dans Octave qui râla une fois de plus. Nico enfila ses chaussures sans les lacer et s'enroula dans sa couette au moment ou Will rentrait dans la chambre pour enfiler ses chaussons. Nico descendit et alla s'entasser sous le préau avec les autres internes, répartis par chambre. Les surveillants firent l'appel et tous commencèrent à parler en attendant le Proviseur.

\- Merci, glissa Will à l'oreille de Nico. Ça ne m'empêchera sûrement pas d'attraper un rhume mais c'est déjà ça.

Nico ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il hocha la tête, simplement et s'assit sur les marches en béton. Comme pour prouver ses dires, Will éternua.

\- A tes souhaits, répondit machinalement Nico.

Deuxième éternuement du blond.

\- A tes amours.

Will sourit et rabattit la capuche du peignoir sur sa tête.

\- Merci.

Puis il s'assit aux côtés de Nico ramena ses genoux contre lui dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Nico se souvint du froid mordant du cimetière. Sa dette. Will était venu le chercher jusque là. Nico savait se qu'il devait faire. Il râla intérieurement, enleva la couette de ses épaules et la posa sur celles frissonnantes de Will. Le blond ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- De rien, fit Nico, rendu grincheux par le changement brutal de température.

Will s'enroula dans la couette.

\- On ne dirais pas comme ça mais je suis un frileux, lança-t-il sur le tapis.

Un petit silence se fit. Nico frissonna. Will s'en apperçut.

\- Tu veux un place ? fit-il en écartant un pan de la couette.

\- Non merci. Ça va aller.

\- Je vois. Genre, « Je suis tellement dark que tu ne peux pas me toucher sans te dissiper dans les ombres à mon contact. » ou « Si je me la joue froid et distant c'est pour une bonne raison : si je t'effleure tu te transformes en congère. »

\- C'est pas ça, grogna Nico, vexé.

\- La chaleur humaine, c'est pas ton truc, hein ?

Question rhétorique. Will enchaîna :

\- Pourtant ça marche, tu sais. Les manchots réchauffent et leurs œufs et leurs congénères comme ça, tu sais. Ils font cercle et se collent les uns aux autres. Ceux aux centre et ceux à l'extérieur alternent au bout de quelques heures.

Nico leva un sourcil septique.

\- Non merci. Vraiment.

Will hocha les épaules en signe de reddition. Les minutes passèrent. Nico n'avait pas vraiment chaud, de moins en moins en fait. Mais il gardait la face. Jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson lui parcourt l'échine. La seconde d'après il retrouvai sa chère couverture sur ses épaules. Nico resta incrédule.

\- T'en a plus besoin que moi, lâcha Will devant l'air hébété de Nico.

Silence.

\- De rien, fit Will.

Nico se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait même pas remercier, trop content que ses genoux arrête de se taper la bise.

Cependant, la température de la couette était plus élevée que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté.

 _La chaleur humaine._

\- On oublie souvent ses origines, reprit Will, les yeux dans le vague. C'est jamais sans raison que les animaux font ce qu'ils font. Ils nous rappellent tout ce que nous avons oublié.

Will sourit à Nico. Nico médita la phrase.

Une demi-heure avait passé sans que le Proviseur ne se montre.

Nico et Will se passait la couette de plus en plus souvent. Le froid avait redoublé d'intensité. Jusqu'à ce que Nico se mette à grelotter dès que la couette avait quitté ses épaules.

Will ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il l'attira à ses côtés sous la couette. Il savoura la chaleur qui l'envahissait. Ses joues s'embrasèrent cette fois-ci. Le malaise qu'il ressentait à proximité de Will quand ils travaillent l'Histoire de l'Art l'envahit. Une sensation désagréable où son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Nico essaya d'oublier que le bras de Will était collé au sien. Sans grand succès. Il replia ses genoux sur sa poitrine et posa la tête dessus.

La fatigue de la journée le rattrapa. Le brouhaha du préau sembla s'éloigner et finit par disparaître. De temps en temps, une parole au-dessus des autres lui faisait rouvrir les yeux. Mais ses paupières se refermaient juste après.

 **\- S -**

Un léger coup de coude dans son bras le réveilla totalement.

\- C'est l'heure de remonter, glissa Will.

\- Le Proviseur est arrivé ? fit Nico, encore dans les vapes.

\- Oui. Je t'ai épargné le speech interminable sur la puérilité de se genre de blague, le rappel à l'ordre et blablablablabla...

\- Toi ?

Nico était choqué.

\- Toi ? Toi, tu te moques du Proviseur ?

Ils entamaient à présent la montée des marches vers les étages. Will avait gardé la couette.

\- Pas du tout, démentit-il. C'est juste que je connais le discours. Et que ce n'est pas franchement dissuadant. La preuve. Mais ce soir il a changé la fin. Il a dit que la prochaine fois il collerait tout l'internat. Pendant un mois.

\- Il le fera. J'en suis sûr.

Will hocha la tête, complètement d'accord.

\- Il n'hésitera pas une seconde.

La montée des étages s'avéra si ardue que Will préféra rendre l'intégralité de la couette à son propriétaire légitime. De toute façon, la cage d'escalier était chauffée (a quoi ça sert ?!)

Ils retrouvèrent enfin leur lit.

\- Aaaah ! C'est froid !

Nico fit volte-face. Will se glissait dans son lit, en pyjama cette fois. Nico sourit intérieurement. Sa couette à lui était encore toute chaude. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux de nouveau. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que sa couette dégageait une odeur différente de d'habitude. Sans doute celle de Will. Jusque-là il n'y avait pas accordé plus attention. Mais il n'arrivait de toute façon pas à mettre un nom dessus. Tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire c'est que le parfum était envoûtant.

* * *

 **Bises ! :D**

La Gravité


	16. COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 4 : Confessions

Alors **pas de Nico ici,** pour changer.^^

Juste **un blond** et **une amie**...dans un lit.^^

* * *

 **COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 4 : Confessions sur oreiller**

Lou Ellen était nouvelle de cette année. Comme Cecil. Le premier jour, ils avaient paru très timides et réservés. Et comme ils étaient les deux nouveaux dans une classe d'anciens, ils avaient forcément liés d'amitié.

Will s'était dit qu'il devait aller les voir pour les intégrer à la classe. Mais finalement il n'avait pas eu à faire ce qui s'appelle le premier pas. Lou Ellen avait postulé dès la rentrée pour une place dans l'équipe de Basket du collège et comme elle était très douée et qu'il y avait les postes des anciens Troisièmes devenus Secondes à pourvoir, Will, en tant que Capitaine, lui avait permis d'intégrer l'équipe.

Ils s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendus. Et avec Cecil ils formaient un trio inséparable.

Alors naturellement, quand Lou avait fêté son anniversaire, elle les avait invités tous les deux.

L'après-midi, ils étaient allés au cinéma et ils avaient soufflé les bougies avec elle.

Puis Cecil avait pris son train vers 19h et Will était resté dormir chez elle, n'ayant pas de moins de rentrer chez lui. Le père de la jeune fille les emmènerait tous les deux au collège le lendemain matin.

On avait assigné la chambre d'amis à Will. Mais elle était loin de celle de Lou. Et froide. Et il avait la flemme de se lever. En espérant qu'elle ne l'expédie pas hors de sa chambre.

Il était bien, là, dans le lit de son amie, à discuter de tout et de rien avec elle, dans le noir.

\- Est-ce que t'es gay ?

Will faillit s'étrangler.

Il avait oublié qu'elle avait en franchise sans borne et qu'elle pouvait manquer de tact .

\- Je…Pardon ?

\- Allez ! Tu peux me le dire ! Promis je ne le répète pas !

\- Et toi ? fit-il pour toute réponse.

\- Moi ? Je ne sais pas. J'aime les deux. Garçon et fille.

C'était bizarre comme conversation. Mais étrangement, la pénombre la rendait tellement irréaliste que ça aidait un peu Will à se confier.

\- Et toi ? insista Lou.

Le lit remua et Will s'avait qu'elle s'était tournée vers lui.

\- Moi ? Euh…Je ne sais pas.

\- Oh allez ! Il y a bien quelqu'un qui te plaît, non ?

Will déglutit. Il n'osait même pas penser à ce qu'il allait dire. Sinon jamais il ne le diarait.

\- Oui.

\- Ah ! Nous y sommes ! Garçon ou fille ?

Will soupira. Son cœur accéléra la cadence.

\- Garçon.

Heureusement qu'il faisait entière confiance à Lou.

\- Tu ne dis rien à personne, ok ?!

\- Mais non ! Tu me connais !

\- Hum…Bon et toi ? Quelqu'un ? tenta-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui. Fille. Avant que tu me demandes.

\- Je la connais ? Elle est dans la classe ?

\- Non. A moi ! Je le connais ?

\- Le connaître ? Toi ? Même moi je ne peux pas prétendre ça ! Aligner une discussion avec lui tient plus du miracle que marcher sur l'eau !

Will su à cet instant précis qu'il en avait trop dit. Il attendit la question fatidique.

\- Il est dans la classe ? demanda Lou Ellen.

Will pouvait deviner au son de sa voix qu'elle souriait.

Il rougit dans la pénombre.

\- Oui, grogna-t-il.

\- Oh ! Il ressemble à quoi ?

Elle souriait toujours.

Elle avait deviné.

Will enfonça un coussin sur sa tête. Il aurait voulu aussi s'encastrer dans le matelas. Le coussin étoffa son grognement mais Lou Ellen l'avait entendu.

\- Alors…Je dirais….

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir un instant.

\- Mr Solyra !

Will rejetta le coussin avec un « _QUOI ?!_ » et Lou Ellen lui fit « Chut ! Moins fort ! » à moitié morte de rire.

\- Pff ! Arrête ! grommela Will. Je sais que tu l'as reconnu. Et d'abord Mr Solyra n'est pas du tout mon genre. Il est blond.

\- Toi aussi t'es blond.

\- Et alors ? Je ne suis pas mon genre.

Lou Ellen pouffa de rire.

Will enchaîna tout de suite.

\- Bon. Et toi ? C'est qui ?

Lou redevint sérieuse.

\- Je n'ai pas encore son nom. Je sais juste qu'elle est dans l'équipe d'Athlétisme. Et elle a gagné le cross de fille cette année.

\- Tu ne la connais pas et tu es amoureuse d'elle ?

\- Pas amoureuse. Mais disons qu'elle m'intéresse un peu, oui.

\- Elle ressemble à quoi ?

\- Elle est brune, souvent coiffée avec une tresse. Elle a Athlé pendant notre entrainement de Basket le lundi soir.

\- Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas concentrée pendant l'entrainement ! Madame zieute, Mademoiselle se rince l'œil ! lui fit Will avec un sourire taquin qu'elle ne vit pas dans le noir.

Lou Ellen lui donna un coup de coude amical.

\- Oh ça va ! répondit-elle. Je ne te demande pas si tu mâtes dans les vestiaires !

Will ne répondit pas et sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Il stoppa net l'afflux incontrôlable d'images.

\- Non ! C'est pas vrai ?! s'exclama Lou. Tu mates !?

\- Mais euh !

Quelle répartie, Will !

Et il enfoui de nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller. Lou Ellen rigola un peu puis repris son calme.

\- Tu as toujours été attiré par les garçons ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Hum non…Je crois pas… J'en sais rien…En fait, si je dois tout déballer là maintenant. Tu m'as fait ton petit effet au début de l'année.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Quelle question. Je crois que c'est parce-que tu ne t'embarrasses de rien, tu es naturelle avec tout le monde, que tu ne donnes pas dans le paraître non plus. Pas comme les filles.

\- En fait…T'es en train de me dire que tu m'as aimé pour mon côté garçon manqué ?

Will ricana. C'était absurde dit comme ça mais c'était ça. Exactement ça.

\- Mon pauv' vieux. Je crois que tu es complètement gay !

\- Merci Doc !

* * *

 **Wala !**

 **Je vous embrasse ! Et portez vous bien par ces temps de troubles !**

 **Newtie.^^**


	17. COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 5 : Bal des Internes

**COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 5 : Bal des internes**

Nico avait essayé pourtant. Retenté plusieurs fois même. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Il n'arrivait pas à se casser la cheville.

On était le jeudi soir, avant les vacances de Pâques, le bal des internes était dans quelques minutes et Nico n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Vraiment aucune. Pour quatre raisons simples :

1) Il y aurait du monde, beaucoup de monde au gymnase - et de toute façon il n'aimait pas danser inutile de le préciser.

2) Il fallait s'habiller « chic » et Nico se sentait déjà à l'étroit dans sa chemise et sa veste.

3) Il était OBLIGÉ d'y aller.

4) Et finalement, la musique.

Comment rester poli en essayant de s'exprimer sur ce sujet ? La musique qu'ils passeraient ce soir serrait de la pure... ! Enfin...Hum. Pas sa tasse de thé quoi.

Ses oreilles allaient souffrir. Atrocement.

D'où le fait qu'il essayait de se tordre la cheville depuis le début de la semaine pour ne pas y aller. Il avait aussi essayé de s'enrhumer en sortant la tête par la fenêtre après avoir pris sa douche, mercredi après-midi. Peu concluant.

La dernière option était de se cacher dans les douches. Mais il n'était pas lâche à ce point (et surtout plus inventif). Son cerveau refusait d'admettre que c'était perdu d'avance. Il carburait à trouver une échappatoire depuis...lundi soir en fait.

Ce lundi fatidique. Il y a trois jours.

 _Will était avec lui dans la chambre. Frank était allé travailler dans la chambre de Jason et Octave avait – les dieux soient loués – disparu. Ils travaillaient à l'heure de l'étude (Enfin, Nico traînait sur son lit. On ne change pas un membre isolé qui perd). Quand, soudainement, le blond avait posé_ **la** _question :_

 _\- Tu vas avec qui au Bal ?_

 _Nico avait été tellement décontenancé qu'il avait répondu la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit._

 _\- Euh...Hazel._

 _\- Ah. Ok, avait simplement fait Will._

Mais le pire ce n'était pas ça (un peu quand même parce-que Will était devenu très silencieux après ça). Le pire ? Nico ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était senti obligé de mentir. A Will en plus. Nico avait donné le nom de sa sœur pour se protéger. Mais de quoi bon sang ?!

Will ne comptait sûrement pas l'inviter de toute façon. Alors à quoi ça lui avait servi de mentir ? A rien bien sûr.

Parce-que sa sœur allait au Bal avec Frank.

Et donc Nico se retrouvait encore seul. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait l'habitude.

De toute façon, il avait planifié sa soirée. Il se mettrait dans un coin. Et il attendrait.

\- Ta sœur a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir comme cavalier.

Nico sursauta et déglutit : il jeta un œil à Frank qui se préparait encore. Et décida de tout avouer (enfin non, pas tout TOUT) avant que l'asiat' ne pose des questions embarrassantes :

\- En fait, commença Nico, elle y va avec Frank, finalement.

Nico évita tout contact visuel avec le blond et se concentra sur le nœud papillon qu'il n'arrivait pas à attacher.

Il ne vit pas Will s'approcher et prendre délicatement le bout de tissu entre ses doigts. Nico sursauta et rougit malgré tout de cette proximité soudaine.

\- Tu n'as personne alors ?

Nico déglutit difficilement.

\- Non, fit-il d'une petite voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Il enchaîna, désireux de changer de sujet :

\- Et toi ? Tu y vas avec qui ?

Will fini de resserrer le nœud papillon de Nico et s'écarta de lui sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux. Il détaillait plutôt Nico de la tête au pied. Et ce dernier regarda Will de la même manière. Il se fit la réflexion que le blond paraissait plus âgé dans son costume. Ce qui n'était pas une critique. Bien au contraire. Il en oublia même de le remercier pour le nœud papillon.

\- Euh...J'y vais avec...Lou Ellen.

Nico se figea.

Il aurait remarqué que Will semblait mal à l'aise si son cœur n'avait pas fait un bon monumental dans sa poitrine. Lou Ellen ? Nico se sentit très étrange à ce moment-là. Il avait déjà ressenti ça avant. C'était quelque chose qui s'agrippait à ses entrailles et lui insufflait des envies de meurtre à chaque fois qu'elle pointait son nez dans un périmètre restreint autour du délégué.

Lou Ellen était la nouvelle (enfin, on était fin Mars mais elle restait la nouvelle de début d'année). Elle et Cecil. Tous les deux étaient arrivés cette année dans la classe. Et comme deux nouveaux dans une classe d'anciens ils avaient forcément liés d'amitié. Lou avait ensuite été accepté dans l'équipe de basket de Will et c'est comme ça que le petit trio s'était formé.

\- En tout cas, reprit Will, tu devrais mettre des chemises plus souvent.

Will évitait soigneusement le regard de Nico.

C'était un compliment qu'il lui venait de lui faire ? Nico ne savait pas. Alors il ne répondit qu'un « humpf » très équivoque.

La cloche de 21h sonna et Nico quitta la chambre, ravi d'échapper au blond pour une fois. Il descendit au gymnase qu'il inspecta pour trouver un coin calme. Il se résolut finalement à aller le chercher dehors. Et il se posa sur un banc. Tous les couples de la soirée, qu'ils le soient réellement ou non, arrivèrent. Il grimaça à la vue de ces gens heureux – trop de sentiments dégoulinants, baaah ! - et fixa plutôt le ciel. Il était dégagé ce soir. Quelle chance. On apercevait les étoiles.

\- Nico ?

L'interpellé avait reconnu la voix. Il tourna les yeux. Sa sœur. Elle était très jolie dans sa robe noire à col Claudine.

\- Comment tu me trouves ? demanda-t-elle, gênée.

\- Très jolie. Frank a beaucoup de chance.

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux. Nico fut presque sûr de le voir dans le soir. Elle reprit contenance rapidement et inspecta autour d'eux.

\- Et toi ? Tu y vas avec qui ?

\- Moi ? Euh je...

Nico se figea. Deux silhouettes longèrent l'internat pour rejoindre le gymnase, riant à gorge déployée si bien qu'on les entendait depuis le banc où était assis Nico. Et il les avait reconnues. Will et Lou Ellen. Nico ravala un grognement.

\- Avec personne, fit-il, un peu froid.

\- C'est dommage. Je suis sûre qu'une fille aurait aimée être à ton bras ce soir...

Nico hoqueta de surprise. Est-ce que sa sœur essayait de le caser ? Avec une _fille_ ? Hors de question ! C'était viscéral. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait. Il n'était pas comme son délégué. _Monsieur_ est dragueur et tombeur ? Très bien ! _Monsieur_ n'a qu'à faire usage abusif de ses charmes alors ! Mais loin de son champ de vision !

\- On y a va ?

Frank venait de les rejoindre et il vit Hazel glisser sa main dans celle du grand asiatique. Nico se retint d'assener tout son poids dessus jusqu'à faire cesser le contact.

\- Humpf, grogna-t-il en se levant de son banc.

Pour changer cette vision cauchemardesque de sa sœur avec Frank, il tourna les yeux. Mais ce n'était pas parce-qu'il était bien habillé que son karma allait le laisser tranquille. Ça non ! Bien au contraire ! Quand il tourna le regard, Percy et Annabeth passèrent, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Nico décida de fixer ses pieds. Eux au moins ne risquaient pas de se sauter dessus dans la pénombre.

\- S -

Nico observait depuis un coin du gymnase. Il y avait Hazel et Frank qui dansait tous les deux, les yeux brillants, comme transportés dans un monde parallèle Percy et Annabeth ne se décrochaient pas l'un de l'autre à croire que sinon ils s'envoleraient Jason et Piper étaient plus discret, assis dans un coin, loin de la cohue Léo essayait de draguer tout ce qui bougeait avec une robe et pour finir en _beauté_ , Will et Lou Ellen riaient tous les deux, toujours au niveau du bar à jus de fruit improvisé pour la soirée.

S'en était trop cette fois.

Nico sortit prendre l'air.

Il en avait assez de voir des couples. Et il en avait assez que sa sœur soit trop accaparé par Frank pour rester avec lui.

L'air frais du soir lui fit du bien et le réveilla un peu. Parce-que la température à l'intérieur du gymnase avait grimpé depuis le début de la soirée et les surveillants avaient ouvert les portes pour rafraîchir l'air mais ça ne suffisait pas.

Nico était allé s'asseoir sur son banc et était retourné à sa contemplation des étoiles.

\- Tu devrais venir avec nous plutôt que de rester dans ton coin.

\- Nous ? fit-il, froid.

Nico avait enfin tourné la tête vers son interlocuteur même si il en avait reconnu la voix.

\- Lou et moi.

Will esquissa un sourire gêné. Mais Nico ne le vit pas dans la nuit.

\- Non merci, répondit-il, tournant la tête.

\- Elle ne mord pas tu sais.

Will le planta après ça.

\- - S - -

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être énervant des fois ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la fin ?! Will ne lui avait pourtant rien fait à sa connaissance ! Mais il ne se sentait pas de retourner lui demander.

\- Alors ? fit Lou, un peu inquiète.

Will secoua la tête et haussa les épaules.

\- Je vais aller lui parler, fit-elle en posant son verre sur la table à côté d'elle.

\- T'es sûre ? s'enquit le blond

\- Mais oui ! T'inquiète !

\- Bon…ben…Bonne chance alors…

Lou Ellen hocha la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres et quitta le gymnase.

\- - S - -

Nico avait les yeux rivés au ciel quand il entendit un martellement sur le goudron. Quelqu'un s'installa à côté de lui sur le banc.

\- Will j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas venir, ok ?

Nico sursauta quand une voix féminine lui répondit :

\- Tu tiens tant que ça à Will pour l'imaginer à ma pace ?

Lou Elle lui sourit. Nico pouvait l'entendre dans le ton de sa voix. Lui, se renfrogna.

\- N'importe quoi, grogna-t-il.

Elle émit une exclamation amusée. Puis se pencha et délaça ses chaussures.

\- Je déteste les talons, marmonna-t-elle pour meubler.

Nico essayait de l'ignorer. Peut-être qu'elle partirait comme ça. Et de toute façon il n'avait rien à lui dire.

Elle laissa ses chaussures à côté du banc et fit quelques pas pieds nus sur le goudron.

\- Il tient à toi, tu sais ? lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Elle capta ainsi toute l'attention de Nico. _Quoi ?_ Son cœur s'emballa malgré lui.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? lança-t-il volontairement un peu froid.

\- Bof…Tu sais, les trucs ennuyants comme parler, discuter, échanger. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de t'évoquer grand-chose tout ça.

Nico grogna. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

Elle se rassit à côté de lui et Nico eut soudain envie d'aller faire un tour au gymnase plutôt que d'être ici.

\- Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Nico sentit la colère monter en lui. _Quoi ?! Il avait fait quoi ?! Si jamais il avait dit quoi que ce soit de trop p…_

\- Rien de très personnel bien sûr.

La colère retomba d'un coup. Il y eut un petit silence que Lou Ellen rompit.

\- Tu devrais venir à l'intérieur avec nous.

\- Je ne voudrais surtout pas gâcher ce qu'il se passe entre vous.

\- Entre Will et…

Elle éclata de rire.

Nico se tourna vers elle, les yeux ronds. Lou Elle essuya une larme au coin de son œil et s'expliqua :

\- Il n'y a absolument rien entre lui et moi, voyons !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Mais non !

Elle riait toujours en disant cela.

\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venus ensemble ce soir ?

\- Par pure amitié ! Attends…Est-ce que par hasard tu serais…jaloux ?

Le cœur de Nico repartit dans les tours et il protesta vivement.

\- Quoi ?! Moi ?! Jaloux de… !? N'importe quoi !

Nico adressa mentalement une prière de remerciement à la nuit. Ses joues étaient en feu et Lou Elle ne voyait rien, grâce aux dieux !

Un silence se fit. Et Lou Ellen répondit :

\- Il y a une seule raison pour laquelle Will et moi on ne sort pas ensemble.

\- Tu vas me sortir que tu préfères Cecil ou une histoire de compatibilité, j'imagine ?

\- Cécil ?! Berk ! Il est sympa mais beaucoup trop coureur de jupons à mon goût. Et pour ce qui est de la compatibilité, ouais, y a un sérieux souci.

Nico était perdu là…Comment ça ?

\- Je le considère comme un frère. Un petit frère. Donc c'est normal qu'on rigole ensemble, qu'on se tape sur les nerfs ensemble. Rien de plus. Et puis il est blond.

\- Attends…Tu veux dire…

\- Hum hum ! Je préfère les bruns !

Puis elle lui glissa à l'oreille, plus bas :

\- Les brunes aussi.

Le poids sur l'estomac de Nico s'envola d'un coup. Juste après, Lou Ellen annonça :

\- Bon, je rentre au gymnase. J'ai froid moi en robe.

Elle ramassa ses chaussures et commença à pied. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Nico.

\- Je te suis. Et attends…

Nico retira sa veste de costume et couvrit les épaules de Lou Ellen avec.

\- En fait, quand on s'éloigne de ta proie, t'es carrément sympa ! fit-elle tout sourire.

\- Mais…Enfin mais non !

\- Arrête. Je t'ai grillé. En fait, t'es pas jaloux. T'es **carrément** jaloux. Et possessif. Mais t'inquiète, je ne dirais rien !

Elle lui décrocha un clin d'œil et lui rendit sa veste avant d'entrer dans le gymnase. Et étrangement Nico sentit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Qu'il pouvait compter sur sa discrétion.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Will en les voyant franchir le seuil. C'est bon ? J'ai failli venir vous rejoindre. J'avais peur que vous vous étripiez.

\- Mais non, tu vois ! Rien ne vaut une discussion entre filles pour mettre certaines choses au clair !

Retirez tout ce que Nico a dit précédemment sur Lou Ellen. S'il y a du sang sur les murs ce soir ce n'est pas de sa faute, compris ? COMPRIS ?!


	18. CONTRÔLE

**Hey !^^**

Alors voilà : le ** dernier chapitre **de la fic à savourer !^^ **Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin...**

 **Bises ! J'espère à bientôt pour d'autres chapitres bonus.^^ Et d'ailleurs merci pour toutes vos reviews, follow, et favs ! Merci de tout cœur ! Je vous aime !**

* * *

 **CONTRÔLE**

La convocation pour l'épreuve d'Histoire de l'Art était arrivée dans le courant du mois de Mai. Will et Nico passaient le 21 Juin à 14h00.

Et après, ce serait les vacances.

Les grandes et longues vacances d'été…

Mais pour l'instant, ils attendaient, seuls, dans le couloir, le moment crucial. Depuis un quart d'heure. Pour être sûrs d'être là dix minutes avant le passage comme l'exigeait la feuille de convocation.

"La ponctualité" n'avait cessé de se justifier Will.

Surtout parce-que le blond stressait pour ce genre de petites choses.

Et il avait réussi à filer cette boule au ventre à Nico.

Super...

La porte s'ouvrit, soudainement.

\- Mr Nico Di Angelo et Mr Will Solace.

Mme Love les dévisagea, un sourcil levé en signe d'étonnement. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'ils travaillent ensemble sur ce genre de projet. Sur n'importe quel autre projet d'ailleurs. C'était des exacts opposés. Ils auraient dû s'en douter. Ils étaient le Yin et le Yang, le noir et le blanc, l'ombre et la lumière.

Mais Mme Love leur sourit. Comme si finalement ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. L'angoisse fondit un peu au creux de leur estomac. Un tout petit peu.

\- Entrez, les invita-t-elle gentiment.

Ils s'installèrent sans omettre de saluer leurs examinateurs. L'autre étant leur très appréciée Mme Caprotine qui ne leur adressa qu'un signe de tête en réponse.

Will et Nico attendirent qu'on leur autorise à commencer leur exposé.

 **\- S -**

\- Bien. Merci à vous deux, fit Mme Caprotine, froide.

« Rassurant » pensèrent Will et Nico.

\- Allez prévenir le prochain groupe qui attend dehors qu'il passe dans cinq minutes.

Nico et Will hochèrent la tête et s'éclipsèrent poliment. Les deux professeures allaient discuter de leur sort maintenant.

\- C'est à vous dans cinq minutes, lança Nico dans le couloir, sans vraiment faire attention à ceux à qui cela s'adressait.

\- Alors ? Ça a été ? s'enquit une fille.

Nico ne s'attendait pas à tant de compassion de leur part. Il daignât lui adresser un regard. Il ne remarqua que ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Mouais. Je pense.

\- C'est qui là- dedans ? demanda le garçon - un grand type baraqué et black - en désignant la porte du menton.

\- Mme Love et Mme Caprotine, répondit Will.

\- Aïe !

\- Ouais, un peu. Mais vous en faites pas. Je suis sûr que ça se passera bien pour vous.

Will ajouta un sourire encourageant.

\- Euh…Et il faut qu'on frappe à la porte où elles viennent nous ch…

Comme pour répondre à la fille, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mme Caprotine.

\- Mademoiselle Beauregard et Monsieur Beckendorf.

Les deux adolescents se levèrent et s'engouffrèrent dans la salle de classe. Will et Nico se retrouvèrent seuls au milieu du couloir.

\- On descend ? firent-ils en même temps.

C'était cliché au possible ça. Will sourit pour eux deux alors que Nico roulait des yeux. Ça leur était arrivé plusieurs fois déjà quand ils travaillaient ensemble l'Histoire de l'Art. Ils étaient habitués maintenant.

\- Je crois qu'on est d'accord sur ce point, plaisanta Will.

Ils retournèrent au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment sans rien se dire dans les escaliers. Le silence devint gênant quand ils arrivèrent dans la cour.

\- On s'en est pas trop mal tiré, hein ?

La question prit au dépourvu Nico qui voyait là-dedans que Will avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait réagir, alors il joua la carte de la plaisanterie pour faire retomber la pression.

\- Franchement, je pense qu'on a assuré. Mais l'Art c'est subjectif, alors… Mais, après tout, on a un blond dans l'équipe qui réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend…Sauf la trottinette. Donc, on ne devrait pas trop s'inquiéter pour l'Histoire de l'Art.

Nico adressa un petit sourire en coin à Will. Qui le lui rendit, pas le moins du monde vexé, avant de jouer la même carte.

\- Oh ! Ça va le Nwar, là ! Tu peux parler, Mr Hypothermie-dans-un-cimetière !

Dans un élan de maturité élevé, Nico lui tira la langue. Will sourit encore.

Ils allèrent récupérer leur valise à la bagagerie et firent route vers le portail de l'établissement.

La séparation devenait plus imminente à chaque pas.

Nico se coincerait volontiers les doigts dans une porte plutôt que de l'avouer mais il redoutait ça plus que tout.

Des mois entiers qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux ensembles sur Jimi Hendrix. Certes, ils avaient eu les weekend, mais il restaient en contact via SMS – sous prétexte que Nico ne savait pas les devoirs à faire en telle matière ou que Will vérifiait la progression du document commun. Mais là, du jour au lendemain, plus de prétextes débiles ou de rendez-vous devant le PC de la chambre.

\- Alors ? C'est les vacances ? fit Will après qu'ils aient passés le portail.

\- Ouais. On dirait bien. Le soleil est déjà là.

Un silence se fit entre eux.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent un instant. Oui. Ils allaient se manquer pendant ces deux longs mois. Mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer.

Nico se demandait encore quoi faire dans cette situation, comment régir. Se serrer la main ? Trop bizarre. Se faire la bise ? Trop étrange. Juste « Salut » ? Pas assez...

Nico écarquilla les yeux.

Will venait de franchir le dernier pas entre eux. Celui que Nico n'avait jamais osé faire.

Il déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres et la boule d'angoisse fondit. Un essaim de papillons squelettiques tourbillonna dans son estomac. Mais il était aussi certain d'être mort. Cérébralement parlant.

Will mis fin au contact, en douceur. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant mais Will esquiva et s'engagea dans la rue vers son arrêt de bus. Il se retourna finalement et, avec un signe de la main, lui lança, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres :

\- Prends soin de ton teint cet été, Petit Vampire !

Nico fut incapable de répondre quoique ce soit.

Ses lèvres brûlaient et la chaleur se rependait dans tout son corps.

Il se tenait là, devant la sortie du collège, figé.

Et son cerveau avait grillé comme une ampoule.


	19. COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 6 : Attendez que 1

**COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 6 : Attendez que je vous présente :Monsieur-Partir-avec-des-questions-plein-la-tête-plutôt-que-des-regrets-dans-le-cœur.**

Will n'avait aucune envie d'être en vacances. Vraiment aucune. Il avait vécu la meilleure année de sa vie. Enfin... La meilleure de ses quinze ans d'existence. Il ne manquait qu'une seule chose à son tableau pour que tout soit parfait.

Une seule chose.

Et pourtant si difficile à obtenir.

Nico était là, juste devant lui, à quelques centimètres.

Will n'avait aucune envie de partir, de quitter le collège. Certes il reviendrait l'année prochaine, il le savait. Mais deux mois de vacances peuvent changer bien des choses. Et Will n'avait pas envie de partir avec des regrets.

Alors il agit par instinct, sans se soucier de ses intestins qui se faisaient piétiner par un troupeau d'éléphants.

Il franchit les derniers millimètres qui le séparaient de Nico et plaqua un baiser sur ses lèvres. Nico sursauta au contact imprévisible.

Will savait que Nico détestait les contacts physiques. Et là, Will était carrément entré dans la sphère privée.

Soit il allait le regretter rapidement soit...

Nico ne fit pourtant rien pour le repousser.

Était-il mort ou bien... ?

Will voulu s'en assurer et mis fin au contact.

Il regarda Nico et un instant suffit pour ses entrailles partent dans un rock acrobatique virevoltant. Will ne pu plus soutenir le regard sombre plus longtemps. Il pivota, sa valise à la main. En deux mots : il fuyait, lâchement. Pour se donner bonne conscience et pour ne pas avoir l'impression de laisser un Nico mortifié sur le parvis de l'établissement, Will lança une pique au hasard, la meilleure que son cerveau frit trouva :

\- Prends soin de ton teint cet été, Petit Vampire !

Aucune réaction. Will était tenté de faire demi-tour pour s'assurer de l'état de Nico. Mais il était sûr que s'il ne s'asseyait pas dans les secondes qui suivaient ses jambes en coton lui ferrait vite une démonstration de ce qu'était la gravité. Alors il accéléra le pas vers l'arrêt de bus, sans se retourner. Son mode « clinique » avait fait ses valises et prit un avion pour les îles. Et cette fois, un flot d'émotion le dévastait. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement que marcher réquisitionnait toute son attention. Enfin...Le peu qui lui restait. « Aller Will ! Un pied devant l'autre et tu recommences ! » s'encouragea-il mentalement.

Ensuite, une fois posé, c'est un flot de questions qui l'assaillit.

Est-ce qu'il devait aller s'expliquer avec Nico, là ? Tout de suite? Y retourner ? Faire demi-tour ? Attendre une réponse de lui ? Laissez l'eau couler sous les ponts ? Mais comment allait se passer la rentrée en seconde ? Et si Nico trouvait un petit-copain dans l'été ? Ou pire, une petite-amie ?

Will n'était même pas sûr que Nico soit attiré par les garçons. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire ce qu'il venait de faire...

Si ça se trouve il avait tout gâché...

Non. Il refusait de laisser des pensées comme celles-là se frayer un chemin. Il refusait d'y penser. Au pire, il enverrait un message à Nico pour s'excuser de son geste. Mais plus tard... Dans l'été...

Pour le moment, ses lèvres étaient en feu. Son cerveau surchauffait. Les heures de trains allaient être longues.

Et il n'était même pas sûr de dormir ce soir.


	20. COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 7 : Attendez que 2

**Nouveau Cours de Rattrapage avant de commencer la nouvelle fanfiction qui sera la suite de Ghost ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 **COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 7 : Attendez que je vous présente : Le coach personnel de Monsieur Will Solace**

Lou l'avait tout de suite vu. A l'approche de la fête des Internes, Will s'était renfermé sur lui-même.

Lou ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Alors, en tant qu'amie qui se soucie des siens, elle l'avait emmené à l'écart à un intercours.

\- Will, je vois bien que quelque chose te tourmente. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Will lui lança un regard d'un animal piégé.

Il soupira.

\- Je préfère pas en parler là…

\- Alors viens chez moi ce week-end, d'accord. On en parlera comme la dernière fois.

Will eut un petit sourire.

\- Je demanderai à ma mère ce soir. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème je pense.

Lou sourit, lui déposa un baiser affectueux sur le front et ils repartirent tous les deux.

 **\- S -**

\- Raconte-moi tout. Depuis le début.

Will soupira à côté d'elle.

\- Ça a commencé, je dirais, à la fin de l'année de cinquième.. ou peut-être en quatrième. Bref. Tu comprends, il était toujours dans son coin et ça faisait déjà depuis trop longtemps que je le voyais comme ça.

\- Et donc ton cœur tendre de prince charmant ne pouvait pas…

\- Lou, grogna Will. Je parle sérieusement là.

\- Ok ok ! Je me tais ! Parle individu au cœur de pierre.

Will poursuivit.

\- Du coup, ben, je me suis mis en tête de faire quelque chose, genre lui parler, pour l'intégrer. Sauf qu'à chaque fois, je ne le trouvais jamais dans la cour ! Je te jure ! Ce type à le don de disparaître parmi les ombres ou je sais pas !...Enfin, c'est ce que je me suis dit avant que…Non rien. Oublie.

\- Non. T'allais dire quoi là ?! Avant que… ?

\- Oublie. J'ai rien dit.

\- Tu sais que j'ai cinquante milles scénarios qui me traversent l'esprit. Tous plus étranges les uns que les autres.

Will soupira, encore une fois.

\- Avant que je le retrouve au Cimetière. Mais c'est tout ce que tu sauras ! Pas la peine de me demander je ne répondrai plus ! Et interdit d'en parler en dehors de cette pièce à qui que ce soit !

\- Hum…Très bien.

Un silence se fit.

\- Tu crois que j'ai bien fait de me mettre avec lui de force en HDA ? reprit Will.

\- Tu déconnes, là ?! Tu viens de me bassiner que tu voulais ne serait-ce que lui parler depuis deux ans, t'as enfin l'occasion pour, et même aller plus loin, et tu te demandes si c'est ce que tu devais faire !? Tu te paies ma tête, là !

Will enfoui sa tête dans un coussin et grogna dedans pour étoffer le son. C'était devenu une habitude chez lui.

\- Je sais pas ce que je dois faire là, Lou.

\- Eh bah… Ça dépend. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- C'est quoi cette question ? J'en sais rien !

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- QUOI ?!

\- Tu m'as bien dit qu'il t'intéressait, non ?

Petit silence.

\- Hum…Oui, grogna Will.

\- Tu veux qu'il se passe un truc entre vous ou pas ?!

\- Mais je sais même pas si…si il…aime les garçons. Combien y a-t-il de chance pour de toute façon ?!

\- Commence par te renseigner !

\- Je me vois mal aborder le sujet. Tu pourrais t'en charger ? S'il te plaît ?

\- Raaah ! Tu me saoules ! Pourquoi je ferais ça d'abord ?!

\- Parce-que…t'es une super amies et que…je te rendrais la pareille ? tenta Will.

\- Hum…Je me passerai de toi pour ces choses-là. Moi au moins j'ai des couilles !

\- Hé !

\- C'est le prix à payer.

\- Mais…

\- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ou pas ?

Will grogna encore.

\- D'accord.

\- Ok ! Mais après tu te débrouilleras TOUT SEUL ! Ce sera ma seule intervention !

\- Merciii Lou ! Je t'adore !

\- Oui oh ça va, Monsieur le dégonflé !

 **\- S -**

Bien évidemment, la Soirée des Internes avait été une très bonne occasion pour ça. Will lui avait dit que Nico y allait avec Hazel et Lou en avait profité pour lui soumettre une idée machiavélique pour lui remonter le moral :

\- On y va tous les deux. On joue la carte de la jalousie.

\- C'est méchant.

\- Oh allez ! Si tu veux que je lui demande tu dois au moins m'accorder ce petit plaisir personnel.

\- Lou ! T'en as jamais assez ?! Ça fait des semaines que tu me fais du chantage pour tout un tas de truc !

\- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Chantage ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça se mange ? C'est un Pokémon ? C'est un Pokémon qui se mange ?

\- Lou !

\- Ok ! J'admets ! Mais faut avouer que c'est trop trippant ! rigola-t-elle. Bref, tu me suis dans mon plan, alors ?

\- Depuis quand j'ai le choix ?

\- Depuis jamais !

\- S -

Alors c'était tout naturellement que Lou avait enquêté discrètement pour Will.

\- Est-ce que par hasard tu serais…jaloux ?

\- Quoi ?! Moi ?! Jaloux de… !? N'importe quoi !

Un silence se fit. Et Lou s'expliqua. Elle estimait Nico assez digne de confiance. Et qui sait peut-être que ça l'aiderait à accepter :

\- Il y a une seule raison pour laquelle Will et moi on ne sort pas ensemble.

\- Tu vas me sortir que tu préfères Cecil ou une histoire de compatibilité, j'imagine ?

\- Cécil ?! Berk ! Il est sympa mais beaucoup trop coureur de jupons à mon goût. Et pour ce qui est de la compatibilité, ouais, y a un sérieux souci.

Elle fit une courte pause.

\- Je le considère comme un frère. Un petit frère. Donc c'est normal qu'on rigole ensemble, qu'on se tape sur les nerfs ensemble. Rien de plus. Et puis il est blond.

\- Attends…Tu veux dire…

\- Hum hum ! Je préfère les bruns !

Puis elle lui glissa à l'oreille, plus bas :

\- Les brunes aussi.

Lou Ellen sourit dans le noir devant le silence de Nico et annonça :

\- Bon, je rentre au gymnase. J'ai froid moi en robe.

Elle ramassa ses chaussures et commença à pied. Nico la rejoint presque aussitôt.

\- Je te suis. Et attends…

Il retira sa veste de costume et couvrit les épaules de Lou Ellen avec. C'était le moment de tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle lança sur le tapis, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

\- En fait, quand on s'éloigne de ta proie, t'es carrément sympa !

\- Mais…Enfin mais non !

\- Arrête. Je t'ai grillé. En fait, t'es pas jaloux. T'es **carrément** jaloux. Et possessif. Mais t'inquiète, je ne dirais rien !

Bien évidemment, il fallait faire un rapport à Will.

\- Alors ? s'enquit celui-ci en les voyant franchir le seuil. C'est bon ? J'ai failli venir vous rejoindre. J'avais peur que vous vous étripiez.

Elle avait donc balancé avec toute sa finesse appuyé d'un clin d'œil :

\- Mais non, tu vois ! Rien ne vaut une discussion entre filles pour mettre certaines choses au clair !

En espérant qu'il avait capté le message.

Mais à voir le poids du monde se retirer de ses épaules et le grand sourire niais qu'il affichait, le blond était blond mais pas idiot.

 **\- S -**

Mais c'était beaucoup trop stimulant pour que Lou laisse un grand lâche et un associable se débrouiller seuls. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, qui lui viendrait tôt ou tard…

\- Lou, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? lui demanda le blond le lendemain.

Finalement, c'était tôt.

\- En trois étapes simples : Tu lui parles, tu t'intéresses à lui et quand tu sens l'alchimie fonctionner, tu passes à l'acte.

\- C'est à dire ?

Lou soupira.

\- Passer à l'acte : action dynamique qui consiste à se bouger les fesses pour faire avancer une situation stagnante ! En clair : Tu lui fais ta demande…ou tu l'embrasses si tu préfères.

\- Comme ça ? Aussi…direct ?

\- Vaut mieux un truc franc et qui surprend je pense… Comme ça l'autre à pas le temps de régir et toi tu profites !

\- Merci Lou... J'ai vraiment l'impression de parler à un homme misogyne là…

\- Moi ?! Un **homme** **misogyne** ?!

Will sourit.

\- Oui, parfaitement. Mais bon, si jamais…

\- Ah non ! Pas de ça ! Je ne veux entendre aucun « si jamais », « et si » ou autres trucs du style ! Tu me bannies ça de ton langage !

Elle lui décrocha une petite tape sur le front.

\- Aïe !

Elle ricana :

\- Vengeance.

Will sourit et reprit :

\- Et la troisième étape ?

\- J'ai dit trois étapes ? M'en souvient pas.

\- Lou.

\- Ok. Tu l'auras voulu. L'acceptation. Si jamais la réponse n'est pas celle que tu attendais.

Elle savait qu'elle avait jeté un froid alors elle essaya de se rattraper comme elle pouvait :

\- Mais apriori c'est bien parti. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à affronter cette phase. Si toute fois c'était le cas un jour : appelle-moi. N'hésite pas, hein !

Will hocha la tête mais il était déjà loin dans ses pensées.

 **\- S -**

La fin d'année, Will l'avait gardée au parfum, lui faisant part de ses doutes et ses peurs. Elle le remerciait d'ailleurs de placer une aussi grande confiance en elle.

 _\- J'ai pas envie de partir en vacances… -_

 _\- Pourquoi ça ? :) -_

 _\- …Tu sais très bien -_-''…J'appréhende la suite… Tout ce qui peut se passer en un été… -_

 _\- Hé ! dé-stress ! En même temps, t'as qu'à aller lui parler aussi ! -_

 _\- Très drôle ! J'ai pas envie de tout bousiller ! -_

 _\- Phase 2, Will ! Il est temps là ! ça traîne trop ! Tu l'embrasses un point c'est tout ! -_

 _\- J'oserai jamais… -_

 _\- Tu peux en vouloir qu'à toi-même, là ! Je te donnes toutes les clés en mains mais si t'ouvres pas les portes avec… ! -_

 _\- Hum…-_

 _\- Tu l'embrasses, bordel ! -_

 _\- Je vais essayer…-_

 _\- Ah non ! TU L'EMBRASSES ! C'est de l'impératif !-_

 _\- L'impératif ce serait : embrasse-le.-_

 _\- Commence pas, blondinette !...EMBRASSE-LE ! Sinon je t'étripe et je fais un tricot avec tes boyaux ! -_

 _\- Je verrais au moment venu…-_

 _\- Quel moment venu ?-_

 _\- Celui que je jugerai bon… -_

Lou ragea seule dans sa chambre et ignora les autres messages de Will. Qu'il pouvait être exaspérant parfois ! C'était décidément à elle de tout faire ! Mais elle aussi avait c'est propres histoire de cœur dont elle devait s'occuper…

\- S -

Lou avait passé son épreuve d'Histoire de l'Art un jour avant Will et Nico. Elle avait donc été peu surprise en entendant la sonnerie de son portable en plein l'après-midi. Sonnerie qu'elle avait attribuée exprès pour se moquer…

 **Pretty woman**

 **Walking down the street**

 **Pretty wom…**

\- Will ? S'enquit-elle. Ça va ? Ça c'est bien passé ?

Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'appelait pas pour l'HDA.

\- Will ?! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

Silence.

\- T'appelle bien pour ce que je crois ? Parce que si c'est pour me dire que t'as rien fait, paralysé par la peur ou je ne sais quoi, c'est pas… !

\- Je crois…

Enfin, il parlait. Mais il semblait à des années-lumière.

-…que je l'ai embrassé.

\- QUOOOIIII !? Attends-ten-ten…Tu l'as…embrassé !? Sérieusement ?!

-…ouais…

Il y eut un petit silence, le temps que Lou digère l'information.

Will était peut-être pas si poule mouillé que ça…Finalement.

\- Et…alors ? demanda Lou.

\- Rien.

\- Comment ça « rien » ?

\- Il a rein dit, rien fait…en fait je suis partit avant de pouvoir m'en assurer mais…je crois que je l'ai tué.

\- Mais non, mon enfant ! Tu ne l'as pas tué !

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

\- Il est pas cardiaque ?

\- ….Je sais pas ! Arrête ! Tu m'inquiète, là ! J'ai envie d'y retourner mais je peux pas !

\- Pourquoi ? T'es où là ?

\- Dans le train. Et j'ai les jambes qui tremblent tellement que je suis incapable de bouger de mon siège !

\- Will ? Ecoute-moi. Calme-toi. Tout va bien.

\- Ou pas.

\- Il t'a pas repoussé c'est déjà ça. Laisse-lui du temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et ses sentiments.

\- Ok…Et…Merci , Lou.

\- De rien. Les amis c'est fait pour ça. Et oublie pas : Calme. Concentre-toi sur autre chose.

\- Sur quoi ? Il y a un couple qui se bécote à même pas trois mètres !

\- Pense à des truites.

\- Des truites ?

\- Oui, des truites.

\- OK, je vais essayer.

Et il raccrocha.

Lou posa son portable, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.


	21. COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 8 : Premier rendez-v

**Cadeau du Père Noël !**

Ce chapitre devrait **vous plaire** :D

Et sans plus entendre je vous laisse à la lecture !

* * *

 **COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 8 : Premier rendez-vous**

Nico avait essayé d'arrêter de se poser des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé le dernier jour avant les vacances d'été. Il avait même essayé de se persuader que ce qu'il s'était passé, n'était qu'un rêve.

Cela dit ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Il n'allait toujours pas mieux.

Il avait même le moral six pieds sous terre, si vous voulez tout savoir.

Quoi qu'il fasse, il y avait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour lui rappeler _ça_. Le souvenir ne le quittait pas, où qu'il aille.

Et c'était pire c'était quand il ne faisait rien.

Comme maintenant.

Il restait allongé sur son lit, dans le noir, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il l'avait perdu il y a presque un mois. On était le milieu des vacances, la fin du mois de Juillet, déjà, et Morphée l'avait oublié.

Un mois déjà qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot dessus. Plusieurs à la rigueur, peut-être.

Il vivait constamment avec les entrailles retournées, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à les brasser à de la soupe dans une grande marmite.

La rentrée s'annonçait bien. Surtout s' _ils_ se retrouvaient dans la même classe.

Nico n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'y aller.

Il se sentait incapable de faire quoique ce soit en _sa_ proximité.

Il ne saurait pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir avec…Will.

Bien sûr, il avait pensé à lui envoyer un message. Mais pour écrire quoi ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé…

Nico soupira et essaya de chasser ses pensées et de faire place nette au néant. Il y parvint. Deux secondes.

Il râla et alla se chercher un somnifère et un verre d'eau qu'il posa sur sa table de nuit.

Il se recoucha et la lumière s'alluma accompagné d'un vrombissement. Il sursauta. Mais ce n'était que son portable. Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer un message à cette heure-là hormis… ?

Will.

Un message de Will.

Nico resta interdit dans le noir à relire le nom qui s'affichait au-dessus de la petite enveloppe. Le brasseur de soupe redoubla d'intensité. Le doigt de Nico trembla en déverrouillant son portable qui ouvrit immédiatement le message. Son cœur accéléra la cadence, dangereusement, un peu plus à chaque mot.

 _–_ _Je sais que mon geste était déplacé, mal convenu. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait. J'ai agi sans réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes. Je m'en excuse. Et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir envoyé se message plutôt. J'aurais dû._

 _Je serai au Mess Café pas loin de chez toi le 24 vers 15h. Si tu veux m'y retrouver. Je crois qu'on devrait parler. –_

Nico déglutit difficilement. Et relu le message plusieurs fois pour être sûr de l'avoir bien compris.

Il savait de quoi Will parlait sans que celui-ci n'emploie les vrais mots. Et les deux neurones qui lui restaient ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à classer les nouvelles données reçues.

Will. Le 24. Café. Parler. Le 24. Le 24 ?! Mais… (Il jeta un œil à la date affichée en haut de l'écran de son portable). Le 24 c'est demain ! Le cœur de Nico rata une marche et dévala les escaliers, suivi de près par son cerveau.

Will lui proposait un _rendez-vous_. _Demain_. Dans un _café_ ?!

C'est finalement après une grande gymnastique de cervelle que Nico répondit un « _Ok. Il faut qu'on parle._ » horriblement impersonnel. Puis il avala son somnifère.

 **\- S -**

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux le matin, il était près de midi. Son Oncle travaillait et sa sœur devait être dans sa chambre. Ou en bas.

Il sortit du lit et déambula le cerveau encore brumeux jusqu'à la cuisine. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et versa maladroitement des céréales dans son bol qu'il mangea sans lait. La solution du labyrinthe au dos du paquet n'avait pas changé depuis hier matin. Bref ça allait.

Hazel arriva dans la cuisine, salua son frère qui grogna en guise de réponse, et mit de l'eau dans une casserole.

Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard que Nico, un peu plus réveillé, s'interrogea sur ce que préparait sa sœur. Il vint jeter un œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Hazel qui touillait dans la casserole.

\- Kestufé?

\- Je fais cuire de l'eau.

Nico lâcha un petit rire.

\- Tu t'ennuies à ce point ?

\- Ouais, soupira-t-elle.

Nico scruta la casserole.

\- Tu n'as qu'à te préparer des pâtes pour midi.

Elle hocha la tête et fila à la réserve de nourriture, trop heureuse de se distraire.

\- Et après ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? lui lança-t-elle en revenant.

Nico allait lui répondre quelque chose quand une pensée se fraya un chemin dans le brouillard de son esprit. Le massage de Will envahit tout le reste. Il jeta un œil à la pendule au-dessus de la porte de la cuisine.

12h15.

Il devrait partir dans moins de trois heures. La désormais très connue boule d'angoisse se logea une nouvelle fois au creux de son estomac. Et soudain il n'eut plus faim. Du tout. Limite envie de vomir ce qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

\- Je…Euh…Je ne sais pas, répondit-il à sa sœur.

Et c'était vrai. Il ne savait pas. Devait-il aller à ce rendez-vous ? Ou non ? Mais il s'était engagé non ? Devait-il annuler ? Il était perdu.

 **\- S -**

Finalement, après maintes tergiversions, il était allé prendre une douche pour réfléchir et se vider la tête. Il en était sorti à 14h passées. Ce qui avait soulevé une question bien plus importante.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait se mettre sur le dos ?

Il ne pouvait décidément pas y aller en peignoir.

Il avait passé une bonne demi-heure devant sa penderie mais rien ne semblait lui convenir. Et il détestait l'été parce-qu'il ne pouvait pas s'habiller en noir à moins de vouloir suer comme un porc et qu'à un r… ça ne le fait pas du tout. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix de couleurs.

Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il dû vraiment partir qu'il se décida pour un marcel marron à tête de mort, son sweat léger noir et trop grand, et un pantalon noir troué. Quelle originalité pour un rend… ! Non. Pas ce mot. Nico l'avait banni de son vocabulaire à jamais. Il était trop flippant.

\- Je sors ! lança-t-il à sa sœur, ne sachant pas où elle était.

\- Ok ! Tu vas où ? lui lança-t-elle depuis le salon.

\- Euh…Pas loin…J'ai un…

 _Non on n'a dit pas ce mot-là !_

\- Bref…Au café, bredouilla-t-il.

Il sortit et la chaleur l'accabla. Sur le chemin, pourtant court, jusqu'à café, il était sûr d'avoir pris trois coups de soleil sur le crâne à travers ses cheveux.

Il poussa la porte du _Mess Café_ qui tinta et une bouffée d'air frais l'accueillit agréablement. Nico balaya du regard les tables et remarqua tout de suite la tignasse blonde assise dans un coin. Son cœur loupa un battement. Il voulut immédiatement faire demi-tour.

Will était en marcel à rayures blanches et bleues et bermuda marine. Couleur qui devait mettre incroyablement ses yeux en valeur. Ses épaules étaient bien dessinées et…Nico arrêta net sa contemplation et s'avança. Il tira une chaise en face du blond qui releva la tête et lui sourit, les yeux brillants.

Effectivement.

Ça mettait parfaitement ses yeux en valeur.

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, ses jambes ne semblant plus le soutenir.

\- Salut, fit-il avec une voix un peu plus aiguë que la normale.

Nico remarqua que Will avait pris encore un ton de bronzage ce mois de Juillet passé.

\- J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas, fit le blond en refermant un carnet de croquis.

\- Moi aussi.

Will sourit de plus belle.

\- Tu prends quoi ?

\- Euh…Je sais pas. Un Coca.

Premier truc qui lui traversait l'esprit. Il ne croyait pas avoir soif pourtant.

En fait si, complètement.

Will leva la main et un serveur vint prendre la commande. Et le verre de Nico arriva quelques instants plus tard avec le ticket de caisse dans une coupelle.

Nico jeta un regard au blond, qui fouillait déjà dans sa poche.

 _Oh, non…_ pensa Nico sachant d'avance ce qui allait suivre.

Il imita Will mais ce dernier fut plus rapide. Les pièces tintèrent dans la coupelle. Trop tard. Nico voulu protester mais Will parla le premier.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si je paye ?

\- Je peux le faire.

\- Laisse. C'est moi qui t'invite ici c'est moi qui paye, fit le blond avec un sourire rayonnant.

Nico grogna.

\- On peut faire moitié-moitié au moins ?

Will haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu veux vraiment t'embêter à diviser 3.75 en deux parties égales…

Nico grogna une nouvelle fois de frustration.

Il prit la décision de remplacer une pièce de deux euros de Will par une des siennes. Il défia le blond du regard d'oser remettre sa pièce et Will leva les mains en signe de reddition, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et il rangea sa pièce.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes vacances pour l'instant ? fit le blond.

C'était vraiment de ça dont il voulait lui parler ? Nico était sûr que _le_ sujet fatidique tomberait tôt ou tard.

Alors autant l'éviter au maximum pour l'instant.

\- Rien de particuliers. Je reste chez moi avec ma sœur et c'est tout. Ah si ! On a eu des nouvelles de notre père. Il est encore en voyage d'affaire et il ne pourra pas être là.

\- Ça a l'air de te réjouir.

Nico haussa les épaules.

\- Il pourrait être mort ou porté disparu que ça ne changerai rien. Il n'est jamais là.

Il but une gorgée.

\- A ce point ?

Nico hocha la tête.

\- Tu le vois même pas de temps en temps ?

Nico savait qu'il allait sans doute jeter un froid dans la conversation.

\- Jamais. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était il y a quatre ans. A l'enterrement, tu vois. Mais c'est tellement un étranger que je ne savais même pas quoi lui dire.

Deuxième gorgée pour meubler.

Et pour rompre le silence gênant, Nico enchaîna :

\- Et toi ? Tes vacances ?

C'était nul. Ils tournaient autour du pot.

\- Je suis allé à la mer.

Nico faillit dire « Ça se voit. » mais il préféra se taire finalement et Will poursuivit :

\- Mes parents ont un bungalow sur la côte et, du coup, on y va tous les étés.

Will voulut ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa.

Il y eut un malaise. Nico vida son verre et les glaçons tintèrent au fond. Le verre de Will était malheureusement déjà vide ce qui l'empêcha de faire pareil.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, ils évitèrent soigneusement de croiser leur regard.

Nico aurait bien voulu lancer _le_ sujet mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Il finit par s'agiter sur sa chaise. Il bougea ses pieds et l'un d'eux eut l'heur d'effleurer celui de Will sous la table. Il lui jeta un regard paniqué.

Le blond s'éclaircit la gorge, fuyant toujours le regard de Nico. On y était.

\- Si je t'ai fait venir ici…C'est…Je…commença-t-il.

\- Tu voulais me parler, acheva Nico à sa place.

Will hocha la tête et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui.

\- On va faire un tour au parc ?

Nico hocha la tête à son tour. Le café semblait trop étroit tout à coup. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir la discussion qui allait suivre dans un espace si restreint.

Aucun d'eux ne dit mot durant le trajet vers le parc.

Et Will fut encore le plus courageux des deux à l'arrivée.

\- En fait…Je voulais parler de… de ce que j'ai fait à la fin de l'année.

L'estomac de Nico partit en chute libre. Il essaya de bloquer toute pensée, tout souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais comment oublier _ça_. _Ça_ lui avait d'abord grillé le cerveau. C'était tellement inattendu. Il aurait sûrement détesté si…si _ça_ n'avait pas été aussi…doux. Oui. Doux. Will avait les lèvres douces. Et puis, la sensation de chaleur avait tout remplacé, parcourant tout son corps. Ses lèvres et ses joues en brûlaient encore. Dommage, il n'avait plus ses restes de glaçons sous la main pour calmer ça.

Nico et Will évitaient soigneusement de se regarder.

\- Si…Je t'ai choqué…J'en suis désolé, repris le blond.

 _Quoi ? Choqué ? Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que… ?!_

\- Je comprendrais parfaitement que…mes sentiments…ne soient pas partagés.

Will jeta un regard (é)perdu à Nico.

Mais Nico ne pouvais rien dire. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas. Ça non. Bien au contraire. Mais il n'y arrivait pas tout simplement.

\- Alors…si c'est le cas…et si je te mets mal à l'aise…je m'éloignerais…

 _S'éloigner ?! Non ! Hors de question que… ! Raaaaaaagh !_

Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à parler tout à coup ? Il allait pourtant falloir répondre à Will, lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ! Loin de là ! Qu'il ne voulait qu'ils s'éloignent. Lui faire comprendre que…

\- Promis je…

Nico ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir ses élucubrations stériles. A son tour, de prendre son courage - ainsi que le col du marcel à rayure de Will - à deux mains.

Et de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Et au tour de Will d'être surpris et d'ouvrir des yeux ronds quelques instants. Avant de fermer les paupières et de savourer cet instant de flottement, comme une pause dans la frénésie de sa vie.

Ce fut Nico qui, doucement, mit fin au contact pour se rendre compte qu'il avait fait de l'apnée. Et qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Will, après avoir repris son souffle, sourit, les yeux brillants et repris la parole :

\- Je croyais avoir envisagé toutes les éventualités. Mais celle-là n'en faisait pas partie.

Nico esquissa un rictus à défaut d'un sourire.

\- Mais ferme-là à la fin, Solace !

Et spontanément il l'embrassa de nouveau. Il ne savait pas depuis quand il était devenu si entreprenant.


End file.
